The Lion, The Witch and The Demigod
by Elena Parker
Summary: Elena Parker is a Demigod. She is asked to go on a Quest in which she has to go back into past and guide and protect four children and take them safely to a certain Lion and fight by their side. Simple, Right? No, it's not simple for a demigod like Elena when she has to concentrate on the protection of the four children rather than the mood swings of Peter Pevensie.
1. The Quest

"Elena! You have to do more than that to defeat me." Annabeth taunted as she dodged my attack again.

I huffed and then attacked again, but she was fast. She kicked me, which made me throw away my sword, and I stumbled on the ground.

Annabeth placed the tip of her sword on my neck and said "I win."

I sat on the ground with crossed legs and pouted.

"What was it this time?" Percy said as he came towards the practice grounds.

He pecked Annabeth's lips and then turned to me.

I said "Seaweed Brain! Your Girlfriend won again!"

"How was she this time?" He asked to Annabeth.

Annabeth replied "She kept up with me for a longer time."

"Yeah, for two minutes and fifty three seconds." I said as I looked at the stop watch I had set just before the fight. "That's clearly a progress!" I cheered.

Then I looked up and found both the love birds staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You set a stopwatch?" Percy asked in disbelief.

"Yes. So what?" I asked.

"Seaweed brain, I think your sister has gone nuts." Annabeth declared.

I rolled my eyes and said "Oh please! Talk about yourself, stupid girl!"

She glared me.

 _Ha! I hit the nerve!_

I knew she hated being called stupid. (As a matter of fact, every Athena kid hates being called stupid. It's like an insult to them.)

"Take that back!" She said as she glared at me and walked closer to me.

"What if I don't?" I asked as I stood up and glared at her.

"Then I challenge you for another fight!" She said.

"Game on, Wise Girl." I said.

"Whoa! Stop it you two!" Percy said as he came between us and parted us away from each other.

We both stood about five feet away from each other, but didn't apologize. Instead, we just glared each other.

Percy folded his arms and raised his brow, as if waiting for us to do something.

"Fine! I am sorry." Annabeth said rudely.

Percy glared at me.

"Okay okay! I am sorry too." I said with an attitude.

I looked at her with the corner of my eyes and saw her failing attempts at scowling. I burst into laughter and she soon joined me. We both laughed till our sides ached.

Percy unfolded his arms and shook his head and said "I think you girls are bipolar."

Annabeth and I shared a look and then cried in unison "Hey!" and then tackled him to the ground.

"Okay Okay! I take that back! You girls are the smartest people I have ever met. Is that good?" He asked as he held up his hands in surrender.

"Better." I said.

Then we got up and brushed off our pants.

"Care for a match, Wise Girl?" Percy asked.

"You're on." Annabeth said.

I shook my head and made my way back to Poseidon's cabin. I changed into a black tank top and blue converse, with my black sport shoes. I wore my lapis lazuli ring and placed my hand on my lapis lazuli locket, and then headed to the lake.

 _Time for a nice walk to the shore!_

As soon as I reached the bank of the lake. I felt a presence just behind me. I knew it was Nico.

I just stepped aside at the moment when Nico came out of shadows and said "BOO!" but, he fell in the lake, and got drenched from head to toe!

"Well, that was HILARIOUS!" Thalia said.

I nodded and then we two burst out laughing.

"You are gonna pay for that Elena Parker!" Nico yelled as he came out of water.

I hid behind Thalia (I know, not a great choice for hiding) and then pleaded "Thalia! Help me, please? If you help me today, I will give you five drachmas."

Thalia held out her hand and smirked "Nico, you know water is a good conductor of electricity, right?"

Nico looked frightened. He ran away muttering something like 'I will get those girls someday...'

We both laughed again, until our sides ached. Thalia held out her hand, and I pouted. She shook her head and said "I want my five golden drachmas, now."

I reluctantly gave her five drachmas. Then Clarisse came out of nowhere, and said "Ha punk, here you are!"

I rolled my eyes and turned to her.

"What do you want, warrior girl?" I asked.

She said "Chiron asked you to meet him at the big house."

"Fine." I said. Then I turned to Thalia and said "Bye, see ya."

"Bye." She said and went away.

I turned to Clarisse, but she was already gone.

 _Stupid Daughter of Ares!_

I walked to the big house, where I saw Chiron and Mr. D playing Monopoly.

I said "Hey guys!"

Chiron and Mr. D looked at me. Chiron gave me a smile while Mr. D scowled. I smirked.

"Oh Hello Elena! Care to join us?" Chiron asked.

"Not at all! You know how much I hate that game. Seriously, how can you play a game like that? That's the most boring game ever invented!" I said scrunching my nose.

Mr. D scowled at me, but didn't say anything.

"I think you two should try playing chess. That's a better game!" I said.

That was enough for Mr. D. His face was purple.

He stood up and then walked to me and said "Elena! You need to control your tongue!"

"What if I don't?" I sneered.

"Then I will- I will-" He scratched his head.

I smirked and said "Poor Poor Mr. D. Having trouble with your memory? Should I call Annabeth to help you?" I teased him.

He glared at me angrily and stomped away.

I chuckled at his behaviour and then turned to Chiron, who was staring me with his brows raised.

"You needed me, Chiron?" I asked.

"Have a walk with me." He said.

I nodded and soon, we walked towards the forest. Chiron was faster, since he was a centaur and had four legs, but I, the poor human, have just two legs.

I stopped and took deep breaths and said "Ch-Chiron. W-Wait. Don't walk too fast!"

He chuckled and then stopped. I caught up with him and looked around.

Looks like we were in deeper part of the forest.

I folded my arms and raised my brow and asked Chiron "You have to tell me something?"

He asked "How do you feel about going on a Quest?"

I unfolded my arms and stared at him dumbfounded.

"Seriously?"

He nodded.

I squealed with pleasure.

"Finally! I thought you will never send me on a Quest!" I said.

Chiron smiled a bit, and then frowned.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It won't be easy." He said.

"No quest is ever easy, Chiron." I said with an eye roll.

He shook his head and said "No Elena, I mean that this Quest will be very hard, because we will not be able to help you much."

I frowned and asked "What is my Quest?"

"I don't know." He stated.

"You don't know?" I asked.

"No, I just know that you will have to travel into another world to save some lives, that's all I know." He said.

"You can't be serious! I mean another world?" I asked disbelievingly.

He nodded.

"Okay, either you are going crazy, or I am." I said.

"No one is crazy here, Elena." A voice said.

I turned around and saw none other than my Dad, Poseidon. Chiron bowed to him.

Dad nodded and said "I need to talk to her, alone."

Chiron stood up and walked away.

"So, what is this all about?" I asked.

He said "Elena, I can't tell you everything. You just have to know that you have to guide and protect some children who are needed by a god."

"Why me? Why not Percy? Or anyone else for that matter." I asked when he ended his explanation.

He sighed and said "Well, the God said he wanted a specific child of Poseidon for this quest, Especially you."

"Why me?" I asked again.

He sighed and then said "You have to find your answer on your own."

I tapped my chin with my finger as I thought about it. Hmm…. It may seem dangerous, but it is a quest nonetheless. So, I will do it.

I opened my mouth to answer him, but found that he was gone. He just disappeared into thin air!

"Stupid God of Sea." I muttered and shook my head and made my way back to the camp.

I went to my tent and started packing. I took a small bag and filled some clothes in it. Then I placed it on my shoulder and walked to the big house.

On my way there, I met Percy, and Annabeth.

"Going somewhere?" Percy asked.

I said "Yes. I am going on a quest."

Annabeth grinned and hugged me and said "That's amazing! You must be so happy!"

I nodded and grinned and hugged her back.

When I released her from the hug, I tuned to Percy,and hugged him tightly.

"C-Can't breathe!" He mumbled.

I chuckled and released him. He took a few deep breaths and smiled at me and kissed my forehead and said "Stay safe and come home soon."

"I will try to come in one piece." I teased.

He laughed and then held out his hand and said mockingly "Shall I escort you to the big house, My Lady?"

"Thank You so much, My Lord!" I said back with a mock curtsy.

We laughed and went to the big house. Chiron had already packed a bottle of ambrosia and he gave me about sixty golden drachmas. Then he said "I think you should meet Rachel before starting your quest."

Of course!" I said and with Percy and Annabeth following me, I went to Rachel's camp.

"Oi! Rachel!" I called as I walked alone into her tent.

"Hello Elena!" She greeted me with a smile. She was sitting on a chair reading a book.

"I never thought you could read!" I joked.

She glared playfully at me and then shook her head and gestured to the chair in front of her. I sat on it. She asked "What brought you here, Little sis of Percy Jackson?"

I smiled and said "I am going on a quest."

"Oh of course! Best of-" Before she could complete her sentence, her face went blank and her eyes turned dull and faraway.

"Rachel?" I asked nervously.

"Listen carefully, Daughter of Poseidon." Her lips moved but the voice which came from it sounded old.

I nodded.

Rachel continued-

 ** _"_** ** _Daughter of Poseidon, You'll go in past;_**  
 ** _Travel the Worlds and enjoy while it last._**  
 ** _Help a lion and protect the land;_**  
 ** _Guide the path to the children of Adam._**  
 ** _Be true to your heart and brave and keen;_**  
 ** _Simple as it seem, it may so not be._**  
 ** _Daughter of Poseidon! You have been warned!_**  
 ** _Who are you; do you know it at all?"_**

I was terrified after hearing the prophecy. I could not even remember it's first line. It was something like you' ll go…. but where? Thanks ADHD! I can't even remember my own prophecy!

Rachel blinked a bit and then looked up at me. I must have been looking very pale as she asked "That bad, Huh?"

I stood up and stumbled out of her tent. With my bag securely on my shoulder, I ran. I heard shouts from Percy and Annabeth, but I was determined not to stop to listen their nonsense. I was beyond terrified. What I wanted right now, was just to go somewhere safe and hide somewhere. _Who cares about the Quest?_ I just wanted to go somewhere quieter.

I didn't know when I ran outside the Camp Half Blood's gate, but I soon found myself in the forest. I was nowhere near the camp. My legs hurt like hell and I was covered with sweat. I panted and looked around me.

Tall trees surrounded me. The sunlight was filtered by the canopy of the tall trees. Suddenly, the leaves from the trees started falling and they started flying around me in circles. After sometimes, the leaves started flowing with such a speed that I closed my eyes. My hair flew around me and hit my face.

When my hair fell back down, I peeped out through one eye and I opened my both eyes in shock and gasped.

 _Where the hell am I?_


	2. 2 time Travelling? No Way!

I was standing on the train station. A car from forties whizzed past my eyes. The floor was concrete and in front of me was a vast stretch of fields. The sky was light blue and the sun was not so hot. Some people walked from here and there. The women wore dark skirts and the men wore coats and pants. _What happened to jeans and mini skirts?_ I wondered.

In my inner turmoil,I did not notice these people sending me dirty looks. I tapped my chin with my finger and looked around. I was not sure if I was still in America. Heck! I did not know if I was in my time or not!

 _Wait... Did I just agree to the fact that I have travelled through time?_

Nonsense! I dismissed the idea through my mind as I shook my head. _Time travelling is impossible!_

But again, I am a demigod. And everything is possible when it includes a demigod.

I sighed and shook my head. My internal argument is getting me nowhere!

I jumped when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned around as saw an old man standing in front of me. He had a bag in his left hand. He had white beard and white hair. He wore round spectacles and had a strange twinkle in his eyes. He gave me a smile and I instantly relaxed. He wore a brown coat and black pants.

He asked "I saw you shaking your head and standing here all alone. Are you waiting for someone?"

I noticed he had a British accent. Okay... Does that mean I am in some European country?

I said politely "No sir, I don't think anyone is coming to get me. I don't even know how I got here."

That was true. I don't know where I am and in which year (if i have time travelled, though I still believe that's a bit far fetched thought) but I know that it has something to do with gods. Okay... Maybe not something. It has everything to do with gods.

 _Stupid gods!_

The old man frowned and asked "where are your parents?"

"My mother is dead. My father sent me here." I mumbled.

Oh yes, my daddy, the dearest god Poseidon is responsible for all this mess. _Screw you Daddy!_

"Are you American?" He asked.

I nodded.

He asked "Do you have nowhere to go?"

I looked up at him and said innocently "Sir, I told you I don't know anyone here and I don't know how I got here. So I don't think I have somewhere to go."

He tapped his chin with his finger and said "Would you like to come and live with me till your father gets you?"

My eyes widened and I shook my head and said "Oh no sir, I can't be a burden on you. I will find something on my own, Don't worry."

He waved his hand in a dismissal way and said "Nonsense! I would love to have some company. Besides you are like a niece to me, and I would not like my niece to stay out in cold without even a coat!"

I smiled at him and said "you are very kind, Sir."

He smiled genuinely at me and said "Come on dear. By the way, what is your name?"

I said "My name is Elena Parker."

"That's a beautiful name, Elena. Nice to meet you, I am Professor Diggory Kirke." He said and held out his hand.

"Hello Professor Kirke. Pleased to meet you."I said and shook his hand.

We started walking down the muddy paths of the country. The air was fresh and refreshing.

He asked "Elena, I have never seen a girl wearing pants here. Is it a custom for ladies in America to wear pants?"

I blushed and said "Professor, many a girls in America wear these nowadays."

"Oh... This attire is quite... Different." He commented.

 _Of course it is! It is from 2015 after all!_

Professor Kirk asked me a lot of questions about America. I answered some of them honestly and I lied some of them.

Soon we were standing in front of a big mansion which was surrounded by a big ground. As we walked in the grassy ground, my eyes almost bulged out of their socket when I saw how big the mansion was.

"You live here? Alone?" I asked.

He said "I live here with my Housekeeper Mrs. Macready. But now I won't be alone. You will live here with us."

I smiled at him. _He was such a sweet person!_

Professor knocked the door and soon it was opened my an elderly lady. She had grey eyes, black hair with many wrinkles and freckles on her face. She wore a black skirt and a white blouse. From her posture, I could tell that she was a strict woman.

This must be Mrs. Macready.

"Oh Hello Professor. And who is this young lady?" She asked with a sickly sweet voice.

I could see dislike in her eyes for me. _Maybe she disliked me because of my appearance?_

Professor entered the house and I followed him. Mrs. Macready closed the door and then turned to us. Professor took out his coat and placed it on the hanger.

Then he turned to Mrs Macready and said "Mrs. Macready, this is my niece from America. Her name is Elena Parker."

I smiled at Mrs. Macready and said "Hello Ma'am. Pleased to meet you."

The dislike in his eyes was instantly gone and was replaced by a happy expression. She smiled genuinely and said "Feelings are mutual, Elena."

I tried to hide my smirk. Compliments and sarcasm are my strength. _Well, I learned from the best!_

I smiled back at her. Professor said "Mrs. Macready, Can you show Elena her room? I have to go to library and place these books I bought today." He gestured towards his bag and then looked up at me and smiled and said "Elena, you must be tired because of the journey. Go and rest. I will meet you at dinner."

I nodded and said "Thank you so much, Professor."

He smiled and then took his bag and turned to a particular direction and went further in.

"Come on Dear. Let's go." Mrs Macready said as she gently pulled my hand. I nodded and followed her.

We took the stairs and took a few turns in the hallway. As soon as we came by a door, Mrs Macready gestured to it. I smiled at her and said "Thank you so much, Mrs Macready."

"Your welcome dear. Dinner will be at seven."She said.

I nodded and said "I will be on time."

She nodded and went away. I opened the door knob and stepped in the room. I looked at the room in awe. The walls were of creamy colour. There was a little bed at one corner of the room. A table was there near the bed. A wardrobe was there on the opposite wall. There was a window which looked down towards the little lake.

 _The room was amazing!_

I quickly unpacked my things and placed my clothes neatly in the wardrobe. I put ambrosia and the golden drachmas in a drawer and locked it. I changed into my pyjamas and laid on my bed and instantly fell into a deep slumber.

I woke up with a start and looked around my cabin. Wait... This isn't Poseidon's cabin. _Where the hell am I?_

I was about to scream bloody murder, but then realization dawned on me. I am at Professor Kirke's house!

I shook my head and went for a hot shower. After the shower I wore a blue tank top with a green jacket, black jeans and then I pulled my hair in a pony tail. Then I went downstairs and looked at the Grandpa clock in the hall. It was half past five _. Hmm... Looks like I have enough time to explore._

I roamed around the house checking in every door. So far I got the library, the piano room, Professor Kirke's bedroom, my bedroom, Mrs Macready's room, the kitchen ,three guest rooms, a spare bedroom and a many store room. Many rooms were locked too.

I placed my hand on the doorknob of a room and opened it. The room was empty, except something covered with a big white sheet.

What is it?

Curiosity got better of me as I carefully walked near it and was about to pull the white sheet when I heard the clock chiming seven.

 _Dinner time._

I sighed and then went out of the room.

Maybe later.

I walked down to the dining Room and smiled at Mrs Macready and Professor and sat down on chair.

Professor Kirke smiled at me and asked "How are you feeling?"

"Great! I must say Professor, This house is amazing!" I complimented him.

"Did you like your room?" Mrs. Macready asked.

"It was Awesome, Mrs. Macready!" I said.

She smiled and then placed some food on my plate. I looked at the food and got up with the plate. Professor and Mrs. Macready watched as I went to the kitchen and offered half my food into the fire of Kitchen furnace and mumbled something to my Father Poseidon.

I came back to the dining room with my plate and again sat on my chair and started eating. Mrs. Macready and Professor shared a look.

Then Mrs. Macready said "Dear, if you didn't want to eat it, why did you dumped it in the furnace? I would have only placed you a small amount of chicken."

She seemed crossed.

"Oh Mrs. Macready, It's not like what you think!" I said.

"What is it then?" Professor Kirke asked with his brow raised.

I took a deep breath and said "In America, we have a custom that before eating we have to offer half of our food to the gods. My…. My friend said that if we do not do so then the gods get angry with us. That's it. I didn't want to offend you."

"Oh… It's okay dear. We didn't know that." Mrs. Macready said.

I smiled at her and then started eating again.

"Elena, Next week, four more children will come to stay with us. They have been evacuated from their homes because of the war." Professor said.

"Poor children." I muttered.

"And tomorrow you are coming with me to shopping." Mrs. Macready said.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I will buy skirts and blouses for you. Looks like you only have pants to wear. It is very unlikely for a lady to wear pants." She said.

I looked at her in horror. Me….. and skirt?

Gods! What is happening to the world?!

"Oh No Mrs. Macready! These clothes are just fine and comfortable. I don't need skirts!" I argued.

"No, we will buy skirts for you tomorrow, and that's final." She said.

I cursed my luck. Gods save me from the ultimate torture! _Skirts? UGH!_

The rest of the dinner went quietly. After the dinner, I helped Mrs. Macready by washing the plates and then I retired back to my room.

I locked the door of my room and then opened the drawer and took out a golden drachma. Should I IM **(A/n:Iris Message)** Percy? He must be worried for me. And if he would be with Annabeth then maybe that smart daughter of Athena could help me out with this situation.

But I can't be sure if this will work. I mean, I am in past now, about sixty years before the time I ran away from the cam. Percy and annabeth may not be born at this time. Heck! Only Nico must be alive right now, and he must be in the lotus Casino. But he is no help to me. after all, he is not any child of Athena. He is the son of Hades. And I want a child of Athena to help me out, Annabeth to be specific.

I sighed and placed the golden drachma in my pocket. I found a paper and a pen after searching the room and then thought deeply about my Prophecy. _If I am in the past, then may be it has something to do with my quest?_

It took me about three hours to remember each and every word of my Prophecy. I wrote it down the paper. My head hurts like hell from all the thinking I did! I leaned over my pillow and read the Prophecy thoroughly. The only clue I got was 'Lion', 'Children' and 'land', which made no sense at all.

I sighed and folded the paper and placed it in my pocket.

I closed my eyes and dreamed of a snowy land and a lion.


	3. The Pevensies

I sighed with content as I splashed my legs the cold water of the little lake of Professor Kirke's estate. The water always calmed me down. It has been a week since I was transported here. I still haven't started for my quest, because I don't have a lead.

 _This must be the easiest Quest ever in the History of Demigods!_

This week Mrs. Macready bought me a many skirts and blouses. I tried to avoid wearing them, but Mrs. Macready forced me to wear them. When I looked up at my reflection in the mirror, I actually searched the whole room to find the girl wearing skirts in the mirror. Then about fifteen minutes later, I found out that the girl was none other than me. At that moment, I wanted to bang my head on the wall.

 _I am the Queen of Stupids!_

But the good thing was, many of the blouses Mrs. Macready bought were full sleeved. That made it easier for me to hide my trident mark given by my dad when he claimed me.

I played piano once this week, and Professor Diggory clapped for me and praised me a lot. He even bought me a guitar!

The whole week has been more or less eventful, though I was looking forward for today. Now you may be wondering why.

It's because, today the evacuees will come to live with us!

Normally, I don't like to talk to new people but living in an estate for a week with no other kid around made me feel homesick. That's why, now I am glad for the company.

Mrs. Macready's voice boomed through the estate, bringing me out of my musings. "Come on! Good girl, good girl." The horse neighed in response and after a good five minutes, I could not hear the sounds of Carriage or the horses.

Looks like Mrs. Macready is back with the children.

I sighed and stared longingly at the cold water. _Why do all good things come to an end?_

I took out my feets from the cold water and pulled up the socks and my shoes. I stood up and brushed off the dirt from the royal blue skirt I wore and then made my way into the mansion. I opened the door and stepped in the house and closed it back without making much noise. Then I turned, only to find Mrs. Macready lecturing the poor children.

"Professor Kirke is not accustomed to having children in the house. And, as such, there are a few rules to follow." Mrs. Macready said sternly.

I raised my brows.

 _Wow! She never told me any rules!_

Mrs Macready further walked into the hall and stood up at a raised platform and turned to the kids and said "There will be no shoutin'. no runnin'. No improper use of dumbwaiter."

I rolled my eyes.

I saw a black haired girl holding out her hand to touch a statue.

"No!" Mrs. Macready screeched, making the children scared. I almost jumped in surprise.

Is this woman mad?

"Touch none of the artifects." She said, almost hissing like Medusa.

The black haired girl pulled back her hand.

Mrs Macready sighed and said in a low voice "And above all, there will be no disturbance to the Professor."

The children nodded.

I wonder if she is somehow related to Mr. D? I shook my head. No, Mr. D is worse than Mrs Macready. I mean, that man never even smiles!

Wait…. He's not a man, he's a god.

 _Great! Now I am again going into an internal argument!_

"Elena?" A voice jerked me out of my musings.

I looked up and saw Mrs. Macready looking at me. The four children turned to me. There were two boys and two girls. The eldest boy, who looked about fourteen, had blond hair and blue eyes. He was quite handsome. The black haired girl with grey eyes. She looked about thirteen years old. Near her stood a dark haired boy with dark brown eyes. He looked about eleven to me. The next was a light brown haired girl with brown eyes. She had a bright smile on her face and she looked seven years old. She looked just like Lucilita, my deceased sister.

All of them stared at me as if I have grown another head. Oh right, Mrs. Macready asked me something.

Say something, Idiot!

"Oh Hello Mrs. Macready." I said with a smile.

"Elena, what were you doing outside in this cold weather." She asked.

"Ma'am, I was by the lake." I answered truthfully.

"In this cold?" She asked as her eyes widened.

I resisted my urge to roll my eyes. I am the daughter of Poseidon! How can I be affected by moisture?

"Yes." I said. Before she could say something to me, I said "Mrs. Macready, I have cleaned the dishes and have done the laundry. Can I help you with anything else?"

"That's quite a lot of help, dear, Thank you." She said with a smile.

Then she turned to the four children and said "Children, this is Elena Parker, Professor Diggory's niece from America."

"Hello." I said to them.

"Hello, I am Lucy Pevensie." The little girl said with a British accent.

My eyes widened when she said that.

 _Lucy….. Lucilita. Goodness! The names are just so close!_

I shook my head and said "Nice to meet you, Lucy. You are so pretty."

She smiled brightly at me. The black haired girl said with the same accent "My name is Susan Pevensie".

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl like you." I complmented.

She blushed and then turned to the blond boy and said "This is my brother, Peter." Peter gave me a tight smile. He seemed a bit rude to me. I nodded at him.

Lucy pointed at the dark haired boy and said "This is Edmund."

Edmund narrowed his eyes and said "Hello."

He looks like Nico.

So, I told him the same thing I told Nico when I first met him.

"I like your attitude. In a way, I am just like you. I hope we will be good friends." I said with a bright smile.

He rolled his eyes but I saw the corners of his lips twitching upwards.

"Okay children, Off to your rooms." Mrs. Macready said.

"Mrs. Macready, can I help you with any other chores?" I offered politely.

"Oh no dear, you already helped me a lot." She said.

I smiled.

The Pevensie children followed Mrs. Macready to their rooms. I went to my room and freed my hair from the torturous bun and let them fall freely down my shoulders. I took out my new guitar and pulled a few strings then played a tune Lucilita taught me. After that I washed my face, which was now wet because of tears and then pulled back my hair into a pony tail.

At seven, I went down to dinner and found the four children sitting around the dining table. However, Professor was not there.

I asked "Ma'am, Where is Professor Diggory?"

She said "He is in library, doing some work."

I said "okay."

As soon as she placed my food on my plate, I took the plate and offered half my food into the kitchen furnace and said something to my father Poseidon. Then I went back to the dining table and started eating my food. Mrs. Macready gave no reaction since she became accustomed to this. However, the Pevensie children stared at me like I was an alien and whispered to each ther. I ignored them and concentrated on my food.

After dinner, I went back to my room and changed into my PJ's and a full sleeves cotton top. I placed the skirt and the blouse back into the wardrobe and fell on my bed asleep.

 _Sweet Dreams._


	4. A Family

**_~DREAM~_**  
 ** _A five year old girl with reddish brown hair and chocolate brown eyes stared at the Minotaur in horror. She was so shocked that she did not even move._**

 ** _"_** ** _YUM.. YUM…. A daughter of Aphrodite!" The minotaur said as he took giant steps near the girl._**

 ** _"_** ** _STAY AWAY FROM HER!" A voice came. From a distance, a girl with deep sea green eyes ran forward. She had black hair and slightly tanned skin. She looked twelve years old._**

 ** _The minotaur looked up at the other girl and said "YUM! Two demigods for a dinner!"_**

 ** _Then the minotaur took out his hand to grab the smaller girl, but hissed with pain as a silver dagger with a lapis lazuli stone hit his hand. He roared in anger and looked at the other girl, who now had taken out her sword and was standing near the other girl._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lucilita! Get out of here! I have called Camp half blood. They will soon be here." The elder girl said as she hugged the younger girl._**

 ** _Lucilita looked up with her doe eyes at the elder girl and nodded and started running away._**

 ** _"_** ** _You will pay for this, Demigod!" The minotaur threatened._**

 ** _"_** ** _My name is Elena Parker, Mr. Buffalo-head!" The elder girl taunted._**

 ** _The Minotaur roared in anger and hit Elena with his axe. Elena dodged it and then struck the minotaur's palm. The minotur roared again and then threw his axe at Elena, but it did not hit her. Lucilita came between Elena and the weapon._**

 ** _Lucilita gasped as the axe cut her arm and ripped it off her body. She closed her eyes and fell on the floor. Elena screamed and took the little girl in her arms._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lu! Wake up! Please!" Elena begged as tears ran down her cheeks._**

 ** _The minotaur picked up his axe and tried to hit Elena, but this time, an arrow ht his hand and the axe fell down his hand._**

 ** _"_** ** _Are you o-…. Oh Gods! What the-?!" A male voice said. Elena looked up at the owner of the voice and saw that it was a boy with black hair and sea green eyes standing with a girl with dark blond hair and grey eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _That minotaur will pay for what he did to your friend." The girl said._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes he will." Elena said as she placed the dead girl on the ground and kissed her forehead. Then she stood up and glared at the minotaur and said "You are gone, Mr. Buffalo-Head!"_**

 ** _Then she held up her hand and the water from the lake behind the minotaur started flowing in circles around the monster. She clenched her hand into the fist and the water covered the minotaur into a ball, choking him. And then Elena screamed and BOOM!_**

 ** _The ball bursted into the air, and tiny particles of water glittered around the sky._**

 ** _The boy and the girl gasped._**

 ** _The boy said "She is the daughter of Poseidon, and my half sister!"_**

 ** _~End~_**

I gasped and woke up. My body was bathed with sweat and my hair stuck in my face. I took deep breaths and placed a hand on my cheek. They were wet.

 _Wow! I was crying in my sleep!_

I didn't have that nightmare in almost one and a half year, and now it was back. Maybe it came to me because I thought too much about similarities between Lucy and Lucilita?

I sighed and got up and went to the bathroom and washed my face. I looked up at my reflection in the mirror.

 _I look horrible!_

My hair was a total mess. My eyes were red and I looked like a zombie.

I shook my head and then combed my hair just a bit. Then I went to my room and then looked at the bedside table and foud that the jug was empty. Looks like I forgot to fill my jug.

I went down to the kitchen and filled a glass with water and drank it greedily. Then I went upstairs. As soon as I turned a corner, I heard the radio. Curiosity got better of me as I opened a door just a bit and peeped into the room, and found the four Pevensie children listening to the radio. It said something about the raids. Susan turned it off when she saw Lucy's gloomy mood.

"The sheets feel scratchy." Lucy complained.

"Wars don't last forever, Lucy. We'll be home soon." Susan said.

"Yeah if there's home still." Edmund muttered sarcastically. Peter glared at him.

"Isn't it time you were in bed?" Susan said with a sigh.

"Yes mum." Edmund said.

"Ed!" Peter glared at him. Then he looked at Lucy and smiled at her and said "We will be fine, Don't worry, Lu. You saw, this place is huge! We can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow is going to be great!"

I stared at him for a minute.

Is that boy bipolar?

I shook my head and opened the door some more and walked in.

"He's right, Lucy, Tomorrow will be a good day." I said.

"Hey …. Why are you wearing pants? Girls are not allowed to wear pants!" Peter said as he looked up and down at my attire.

"Peter!" Susan said sternly.

"What? It's the truth." He said with a shrug.

I narrowed my eyes and said "It's none of your business!"

"Of course it is! That's not a good attire for a lady!" He said.

I rolled my eyes and said "Listen, it's none of your concern what clothes I wear. You should see your own tacky clothes. You have no fashion sense and here you are, advising me on my clothings!"

"Listen you-" Peter said but he was interrupted by a voice.

"Will you just shut up?" susan said. We both looked at her and she looked pointedly at Lucy. I sighed as I saw Lucy's watered eyes.

 _So much like Lucilita….._

"Hey… I know you are missing your parents." I said as I sat down near her bed.

"No you don't! You don't have a father joining a war! You don't have a mother sending you away! You're just so damn lucky!" Peter said.

"Peter!" Susan said warningly.

I shook my head and said "No Peter, I am not lucky. You guys are so much lucky."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

I said "Unlike your father who spends time with you, my father is not allowed to spend time with me. We just have met once or twice. My mother died when I was five years old. I used to have a friend whom I treated like a little sister, but she died two years ago in… an accident. Now I just have a brother, who must be missing me a lot."

"I am so sorry." Lucy mumbled.

I smiled weakly at her and said "Don't be, Lucy."

Then I kissed her forehead and said "Good night!"

I walked out of that room and went to my room. I locked it from inside and sat down on my bed and sighed. After seeing the four Pevensie's together, I missed my family. I wished I too had my family near me right now. I wished my mother and Lucilita were still alive. I wished my dad, Poseidon, spent much more time with his family. I wished Percy was here to encourage me.

 _I truly missed my family._


	5. Bitter Truth

**A/n: Thank you everyone who is reading my story! And those who have favourited and are following it, my biggest thanks to them.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! I am glad you are loving the story!**

 **~Elena Parker**

The next day was not as good as I had promised Lucy. It was raining heavily and there were no chances for the sun to grace us with it's presence. That's why we could not go outside.

I was sitting in the library with the Pevensie siblings. My initial plan was to play my guitar or to play piano in the piano room, but then I thought better of it and decided to accompany the Pevensies in the library. So, here I am, totally bored with Susan's boring game and Peter's mocking comments.

"Gas-tro-vascular." Susan pronounced. "Come on Peter, Gastrovascular."

Peter looked totally bored, and Edmund was sitting on a table, with his head down. Lucy looked outside the window, and was watching the rain drops falling on the window glass.

"Is it American-English word?" Peter teased as he looked up at me.

I looked up from the book I was reading, which was a Greek mythology book and then glared at Peter.

"Is it Latin?" I guessed as I looked up at Susan with an apologetic smile.

"Is it Latin for worst game ever invented?" Edmund commented.

Susan slammed the book shut. I looked apologetically at her and said "It's not his fault. In my opinion too, that game is boring. Maybe even more boring than Monopoly."

Thinking about Monopoly made me remind of Mr. D and Chiron.

"What's Monopoly?" Susan asked.

"We can read Fairy tales here." I changed the subject.

"Or we can read some boring Greek Mythologies book." Peter mocked and looked at me with a smug smile.

I looked down at my lapis lazuli ring and resisted my urge to slice him down into two parts.

"Why don't we play Hide and Seek!" Lucy suggested excitedly as she suddenly turned to us.

"But we're having so much fun!" Peter said in a boring tone.

"Come on Peter, Please….. Pretty Please!" Lucy said and unleashed her puppy dog eyes at Peter.

 _How adorable!_

Peter sighed and placed his palms on his eyes and started counting "One, Two, Three, Four…"

Edmund looked up at Peter confused and irritated. "What?" He asked.

"Five, Six, Seven, Eight….."

"Come on Ed!" I said with a giggle and pulled him with me. Susan and Lucy rushed out of the room.

Edmund pulled back his hand and ran towards a curtain and pushed Lucy away saying "I got here first!" and then he hid in.

Lucy stumbled, but I caught her and said "Come on Lucy, Let's hide somewhere else."

She nodded and we searched somewhere to hide. When we found nowhere to hide, Lucy pulled me into a room.

I closed the door behind me and looked up and frowned. _It was the spare room with the hidden thing!_

A week ago when I had found this thing, I did not feel anything unusual. However, today I feel something radiating off the thing. _What is it?_

My mind started guessing on it's own.

 _What is it?_

 _A secret door? A bookshelf? A big trunk with armors and swords? More books? Or something really antique and precious? Or maybe a portal to another world?_

Okay, I admit that the last thought was quite silly.

Before I could stop her, Lucy ran to the thing and pulled off the white sheet, and it revealed a wardrobe.

 _Huh? A Wardrobe?_

 _Just a Wardrobe?_

If I had not been so surprised, I would have laughed my heads off.

 _It's just a wardrobe!_

"Ready or not, here I come!" Peter's voice boomed in the house.

Lucy opened the door of the wardrobe and turned to me and said "Come on Elena! We need to hide!"

I shook my head. I was still feeling a little uneasy.

"No Lucy, This wardrobe is so small. You go and hide in it. I will find somewhere else to hide." I lied to her.

The truth was, I didn't want to go in it. What if I go in and the powers inside me trigger the power of this thing?

She raised her brow and asked "Are you sure?"

I nodded. She looked back to the wardrobe and walked into it and closed the door. I turned around and walked back to the door. As soon as I touched the door knob, I heard Lucy's voice.

"I am alright! I am back!"

 _What?_

I turned around and got a big hug by Lucy.

"Lucy! What are you doing?" I asked in a low voice.

She looked up at me and said with a big smile "I am back Elena!" And then she ran outside the room.

 _What the hell?!_

 _Has she gone crazy?_

"Lucy Wait!" I yelled and ran out to her.

However hard I tried, I could not stop her. She just runs too fast!

 _Her sugar level must be high! What do they give her to eat?_

She kept shouting "It's alright! I am back! I am alright!"

 _Has she bumped her head in the wardrobe?_

Edmund stuck his head out of the curtain and said as Lucy approached him "Shut up! He's coming!"

At the very moment, Peter turned the corner and looked at us with confusion. _Oh great! I lost the game even before it started!_

I have never ever got defeated in 'Catch the Flag', and by never, I mean never. I and Percy used to team up with the hunters and sometimes maybe Athena's cabin and we always won. And now, I lost a simple game like Hide and seek!

"You know, I am not sure you three got quite the idea of the game." Peter said.

"Weren't you wondering where I was?" Lucy asked.

 _That was the motive of the game, wasn't it?_

"That's the point! That's why he was seeking you!" Edmund said a bit harshly.

"Does this mean I win?" Susan asked as she came out of nowhere.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." Peter said as he looked at Susan.

"But I've been gone for hours!" Lucy said.

 _Hours? It has been just merely two minutes!_

Lucy pulled Peter's hand and took him to the spare room. Susan and I shared a look and followed them. On our way to the spare room, Lucy told us about a magical land called Narnia and how she met a faun named Tumnus and about some white witch.

 _Okay… That sounded a bit far-fetched._

As soon as we entered the spare room, Susan walked to the wardrobe and opened it and pushed some coats away and peered in and then walked out, indicating she found no magical land.

Edmund went to the back of wardrobe and tapped the wood.

"Lucy, the only wood here is in the back of wardrobe." Susan said.

"But-" Lucy tried to say something, but was cut off by Peter.

"One game at a time, Lu. We don't all have your imagination." He said sternly.

"But I wasn't imagining!" Lucy said.

"That's enough Lucy." Susan said, looking very annoyed.

"I won't lie about this!" Lucy said and she was about to break into tears.

My heart broke seeing her like this.

"Well, I believe you." Edmund said.

 _Really?_

"You do?" Lucy asked as she looked up at him hopefully.

Please don't do anything ridiculous.- I prayed to the gods.

"Of Course! Didn't I tell you about the field in the cupboard?" Edmund joked.

I shook my head. He just ruined it.

 _Why do you hate me so much, Gods? Firstly, you sent me here in this timeline with no friend or foe, and now you are hurting the very person who is like Lucilita to me? That's so not fair!_

"Now will you just stop?" Peter said as he glared at him.

"It was just a joke!" Edmund said as he held up his hands in surrender.

"When are you going to learn to grow up?" Peter said angrily.

 _You just made it worse, Peter!_

"Shut up! You think you're dad, but you're not!" Edmund said angrily and went out of the room.

"Well, that was nicely handled."Susan said and walked out of the room.

"But it was really there!" Lucy said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Susan's right, Lucy. That's enough." Peter said sternly and turned to go out of the room.

Lucy turned to me, with tears rolling down her cheeks. "It was really there…." She muttered.

 _Is she lying?_

 _But how can she lie? She is just seven years old, and I know she is truthful. She won't ever lie about anything._

 _But another world? That seems so illogical!_

I thought- **_'_** ** _Come on Elena, Think. You are a demigod. You have seen and experienced things any normal person would never have heard. And if Lucy really have discovered this land called Narnia, and the way she talks about it, it seems like she has experienced it all herself. And the faun she was talking about, must be a satyr, just like Grover. So, that means I have no reason to not believe her.'_**

I knelt down in front of her and wiped her tears and said "I believe you, Lucy."

She looked up at me sceptically and then shook her head and said "No you don't. You said you are like Edmund a lot. Are you trying to make fun of me?"

"Oh no Lucy! Not at all! I believe you! I really do! And I am not lying! I swear on river Styx that I am not lying! And if I am lying, then I may be burned in river Styx for all eternity!"I promised.

A spark flashed down on the ground, indicating that my promise has been accepted.

"What was that?" Lucy asked in a low voice.

Before I could reply to her, I heard an angry voice "You can't do that!"

 _Excuse me? what did I do?_

"What do you mean?" I asked as I turned around, only to find Peter glaring daggers at me.

"You can't make false promises and build up her hopes!" He said.

"By Gods! Are you even for real? You don't even believe your own sister!" I said back.

"Because I know she is lying!" He shouted.

"No she's not! I believe her and I know she is not lying! By the Underworld, Peter you are a family! Start acting like one!" I argued back.

"Says the girl who doesn't even have a family! I bet you are the reason for the demise of your family." He shot back.

I stared at him in horror.

 _Did he really said that?_

 _Maybe he is right? Maybe Mom and Lucilita died because of me?_

Lucy's eyes widened as she looked at him in horror. She slipped her small hand into my right hand and squeezed it.

I held back my tears and gave Lucy a weak smile and then looked up at Peter and said "Thank you Peter, for making me realize the truth. Thank you very much."

I didn't wait for a second after completing my sentence and rushed out of the mansion.


	6. Siblings' Love

_**A/n: Hello Everyone! This chapter will tell you how much deeper is the bond between Percy and Elena. And guys, I love hearing from you, so please start reviewing.**_

 _ **And to my dear friend EmmaSEWW- I updated! Hope you like it!**_

Tears rolled down my cheeks and I was sobbing uncontrollably. The trees went past me with a blur. The rain was still pouring down heavily, but I wasn't wet even a bit. Being the daughter of Poseidon and all, I can control water. So, it was not making me wet. Instead, it was just bouncing off my body, as if repelled by it. And believe me, I wasn't controlling it.

I wasn't paying attention on where I was going. I wanted to cry my heart out. I wanted to kill myself. I wished I was invisible. I wished I never existed.

 _It's all my fault._

 _I killed them._

 _They died because of me._

These three sentences were echoing in my head again and again. My eyes were tightly shut, and I was running without any sense of direction. Suddenly, I slipped and fell into something cold.

It was the lake.

I opened my eyes and swam deeper into the lake. Tears still flowed out of my eyes and got mixed with the cold water of the lake. As I was swimming into the deep waters, I met many fishes. I talked to them (Yeah, I can breathe and talk in water) and felt myself calming down a bit. After about swimming for an hour, I got out of the water and walked to nearby tree. It was still raining, but not that much heavily. I looked up at the sky where thunder rumbled and lightening struck. The black clouds were floating in the sky.

Anger boiled inside me as I thought differently about the situation.

 _It's not my fault!_

 _It's all the Gods fault!_

 _Especially Poseidon!_

I looked up challengingly at the sky and yelled "What the hell do you want, Dad? Why can't you just let me live in peace? Why are you gods always against my happiness? Don't you have some other work? Why won't you tell me where my mother is? I know she is not dead! Why do you always lie to me about my mother? Why didn't you save Lucilita when you could?!"

Lightening struck in the sky and thunder rumbled dangerously.

"You know what? I hate you! I hate you all for making my life a hell! You are so cruel! Even Hades is better than you! And Nemesis is far more good!" I said.

It started raining heavily, but I was not done yet.

"You all snatched away every loving person from my life. Aphrodite, How can you be so cruel?" I asked as I burst into tears.

The lightening just struck in front of me, and the grass burnt down due to that impact.

Okay…. Looks like I have crossed my limits.

Now I feel like a fool. I am taking out my anger on the wrong person. Mom used to say _-_ _ **"Everything happens for a reason, Elena. You just have to search for that reason, rather than blaming others for your mistake."**_

I took a deep breath and said "I am so sorry, Gods. It's not your fault. It's all my fault. If I hadn't been a coward, Mom would have been with me by now. If I had reacted a bit too fast, Lucilita would have been alive. And I am sorry for taking out my anger on you."

The rain got lighter and the black clouds floated away.

These black clouds reminded me so much of Percy's hair. I really miss him. He is my half brother, and my reason to live till now.

After Lucilita died, I wanted to commit suicide by eating Ambrossia in a large quantity or by simply letting any monster eat me, but Percy saved me each time. He gave me a long lecture and said that If I commit suicide, then he will go to the Underworld and bring me back. He made me promise on river styx not to ever try to commit suicide, or the very moment his head will be cut into a thousand pieces.

 _I know….. He is a really good brother._

"Percy….." I mumbled and sighed. I took out a golden drachma from my pocket and stared at it for a long time.

I tossed the drachma and said "Oh Goddess Iris, Accept my offering. Show me Percy Jackson, at Camp Half Blood."

A rainbow flickered from the coin and soon I saw an image of Percy, staring at my water bed in Poseidon's cabin. His back was turned to me.

"Percy!" I called him.

He turned to me and broke into a smile. "El! How are-" suddenly he stopped and frowned and asked "What the hell are you wearing?"

I rolled my eyes. Of all the things he had to notice, he just noticed my dress.

 _Some brother he was!_

I stifled a sob and answered "I had no other choice than to wear skirts."

He asked "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

I sobbed and said "I miss you."

He tilted his head and said "that's not it. You are hiding something from me. What is it?"

I shook my head and looked at him with tear filled eyes and said "Percy….. I feel all alone! I feel like I should never have been existed. I wished I was dead."

He scowled and said "Look Elena, I don't know what happened to you, but it looks like someone really messed up with you. I wished I was with you there. You are being totally melodramatic. You are a good luck charm for me. Did you forget the time when Clarrisse wanted to kill me in a duel and you saved me by creating a wall of water between us? If you hadn't been there, Clarrisse would have killed me that instant for saying that Riptide is better than her sword."

I smiled at the memory. It was really funny. Once Percy was boasting about how much better Riptide is than Ares' weapons. And by his bad luck, Clarrisse was standing just behind him. She got angry and almost killed him. If I had not interfered in that duel, he would have been dead by now.

I nodded.

He continued "If you never have existed, I would have been dead by now."

I shook my head and said "Now you are being melodramatic. Annabeth would never let you die…. Alone. That's love."

"And love is when you give me puppy dog eyes just so I could hum you to sleep." He said.

I smiled at him.

"Elena…. It's been a week. Where are you?" He asked.

"I think Year 1943, somewhere in a country near London." I said.

He coughed a bit and said "Holy Shit! You time travelled? How?"

"Duh! I don't know, Seaweed Brain." I said.

"And what about your quest?" He asked.

"No sign of it so far." I said with a sigh.

"What? Okay….. And why did you run away?" He asked.

I said "I got terrified after hearing the prophecy. I wanted to run away and hide somewhere. I was beyond terrified!"

"Then How did you ended up in past? What are you doing now? Where are you staying? And what about..." Percy rambled.

I said "Percy, Stop Rambling! Let me explain you what happened to me from starting. I ran out of the camp and somehow ended up in the forest. Then these weirdo leaves surrounded me and Viola! I found myself in Coombe Halt Station, and then I was just wondering how I ended up here that an old man came to me and asked me what I was doing here alone and blah…. Blah…. blah. I lied some of the answers and answered some of them truthfully. I found him as a really sweet man as he offered me a place to live and when I argued at it, he said I was like his niece. Then he took me to his house, which I mean is a really big mansion. I met his housekeeper, Mrs. Macready who is a strict, but lovely woman."

"Due to bombings in London, the British government is sending children to safe place. Professor Digory, The old man who brought me in, signed up for the stay of some evacuees. Yesterday four children came to the mansion. They were siblings. The eldest one is Peter Pevensie who has blonde hair and blue eyes. He is protective in nature and a bit rude. The second eldest girl is Susan, whose nature is a lot like Annabeth. She has black hair and brown eyes, and she thinks logically. The third one is Edmund, who has dark black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He has attitude and a dark nature. The youngest sibling is Luci- sorry, Lucy Pevensie. She has reddish brown hair and brown eyes. She is so innocent and good natured. She is just like Lucilita."

"Must have been hard for you." He said as sadness filled his eyes. I know he still feels himself responsible for what happened to Lucilita. It doesn't matter how many times I tell him it's not his fault, he never listens to me.

I nodded.

"So that's why you were crying? Because she reminds you of her?" He asked cautiously.

He knew It is still a sore topic for me. When I saw Lucy, I felt like my healed wounds have been opened again and someone is sprinkling salt on them. It hurts so much that no one can imagine.

"Nope. It's Peter." I said.

"What did he do?" He asked in a protective big brother voice.

I explained to him what had happened today. He looked so angry when he heard what Peter said.

Percy said "Listen Elena, I will try my best to bring you back. I will ask Annabeth to find a way to bring you back. There's no way in this world that you will stay under one roof with that big jerk. Even if I have to threaten the gods or really steal Zeus' master thunderbolt this time to bring you back, I will do it. Stay strong, Elena. I will try my best to bring you back."

"But Percy-" Before I could say anything, he waved his hand and the Iris message disconnected.

At that very moment, I heard Lucy's voice, "Elena!" She cried.

I turned and saw Lucy walking towards me wearing a pink raincoat and boots. It was still raining, but now it was a little heavy.

Okay… I think the gods have heard Percy's threat.

 _Now I am sure Zeus won't let his master bolt out of his sight._

After all, everyone knows that Percy Jackson can do anything he wants. After all, he is Olympian's Hero!

Lucy walked to me and hugged me and asked "Are you okay? I am so sorry for what Peter said to you. He is rude sometimes."

 _Sometimes? He is rude every time to me._

I smiled and knelt down to her height and said "It's alright Lucy. I am fine now."

 _Alright my foot! Just give me two minutes with that boy in a battle field, and I will tell him how much it hurts to hear such things!_

Lucy looked into my eyes and frowned.

 _Did I just said that out loud?_

She placed her wet hand on my cheek.

 _May be not._

"Why are you not wet in this rain, Elena?" She asked me.

 _Crap!_ She's so observant!

 _Smart Girl!_

"I said in a low voice "Can you keep a secret, Lucy?"

Lucy nodded eagerly. Her eyes shimmered with excitement.

I whispered "You know, water does not have any effect on me."

"Why?" She asked.

I shrugged. Now is not the time to tell her the truth.

I stood up and said "Come on, let's go in. It's getting cold out here."

She nodded and then held my hand and we went into the house.

As I closed the door of the house and turned around, I found Peter standing in the hallway.

 _What does he want now?_

"Look I just wanted to say….." He said but then paused and looked me from top to bottom and then to Lucy and said "Why are you not wet, Elena?"

"None of your business, Pevensie!" I said back venomously and then turned to Lucy, who looked terrified by the venom in my voice.

I looked up at Peter, whose eyes widened.

I turned to Lucy and smiled sweetly at her and then said "Come on Lucy, Let's go. I just know the exact thing to pass our time!"

And then we both went to the Piano room. I sat on the seat in front of piano and Lucy sat on a stool nearby the piano.

"Do you play piano?" She asked curiously.

I smiled as I placed the piano keys and said "Yes, and I can sing too."


	7. A True Warrior By Heart

(two hours earlier)  
Peter's point of view:  
"By Gods! Are you even for real? You don't even believe your own sister!" Elena yelled at me.

 _How dare she accuse me of not understanding my own sister?_

"Because I know she is lying!" I shouted.

"No she's not! I believe her and I know she is not lying! By the Underworld, Peter you are a family! Start acting like one!" I argued back.

I wanted to strangle her. She is really a bitch. Just by some sweet words, she won my siblings' heart, even Edmund's. And now she is lecturing me how to treat my siblings?

 _This girl is crossing her limits now._

"Says the girl who doesn't even have a family! I bet you are the reason for the demise of your family." I shot back.

As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted it. Her face had fallen and Lucy's eyes widened in horror. I wanted to undo my mistakes, but I knew I have made a terrible mistake.

 _Words, mere words._

Elena took a heavy breath and smiled weakly at Lucy and then turned to me. The thick curtain of her eyelashes hid her sea green eyes from me, but even I knew they were watered.

I had unintentionally hit a sore spot.

Elena spoke without quivering "Thank you Peter, for making me realize the truth. Thank you very much."

As soon as she said that, she stormed out of the room.

Lucy looked at me accusingly and said "You shouldn't have said that, Peter."

Without even waiting for me to reply, she walked away.

I sighed and closed my eyes and leaned back to the wall. I can't believe I said that to her. I may have been angry at that for encouraging Lucy to lie, but in no condition that meant that she deserved what I had said to her.

The first time we met her, I found her intriguing. I thought she was pretty. Yet, I still think she is pretty. She had a good nature and pretty eyes and hair. Her features are also alright. But I was surprised when she made Edmund smile, maybe just a bit, but that was a smile nonetheless.

And that was what made me wary of her.

That girl is a manipulator. She could turn us siblings against each other.

Just like she was doing right now.

And I hated her for that.

She may be pretty, but she is evil.

 **But that doesn't mean you had to accuse of something that wasn't her fault?-** my conscience accused.

I groaned.

 _I was angry, okay? I didn't know what I was saying._

 **But that doesn't make things right.** My conscience complained.

 _Thanks for reminding me that._

I placed a hand on my head and groaned I am talking with myself now! I must be going crazy!

 _Just because of that girl!_

 **Face it Peter, It wasn't her fault!**

I placed my hand in the palms of my hand. I really need to talk to Susan.

I walked out of the spare room and searched the whole house for my siblings, but I couldn't find them. I finally found them in Susan and Lucy's room. Susan and Lucy sat on the bed, while Edmund sat on the window seat and sadly looked at the rain drops falling on the window glass. Susan looked upset and a bit annoyed. Lucy looked gloomy. Edmund looked like he was going to explode. He looked really angry.

As soon as I stepped in the room, I was met with three pairs of angry eyes.

Looks like Lucy told them everything.

"Susan? Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked timidly.

"Why? So that you can tell her how proud you feel after telling off Elena?" Edmund commented sarcastically. Though his sarcasm was dripped with anger.

"Ed!" Susan said in a gentle, but stern voice.

Edmund turned to her and said "Don't Ed me, Susan! You know what he did was wrong. Why are you taking his side now?"

"I am not taking any sides." Susan stated and folded her arms and raised a brow, looking very formal in that composure.

"Of course you aren't." He muttered and looked out at the windowsill.

I wondered what was so interesting out there?

"Ed….. I know I messed up. And I am sorry, I really am." I said.

"No you don't Peter." Lucy mumbled.

I looked at her with confusion.

What does she mean?

Susan understood my unasked question and said "Look out through the window, Pete. You will see a glimpse of the damage you caused."

I looked unsurely at my sisters and then went to the window and sat at the corner of the window seat and immediately I saw a figure in the rain.

Edmund was not watching the raindrops, he had been watching Elena.

Elena's whole body trembled, though she was far away from us, I could still sense the pain radiating off her.

"I need to apologize to her." I said guiltily and stood up.

Susan placed a hand on my shoulder and shook her head and said "No Peter, don't. Let her be alone for a moment. She needs to be alone right now."

I nodded and looked back at the trembling figure of Elena Parker.

After fifteen minutes, she took her boots out and dived into the river.

"Maybe that's her way to release the stress?" Lucy mumbled.

At that moment, I noticed we all were huddled at the window seat.

"Come on Susan, Let's play 'guess the word'." Edmund said as he stood up and walked out of the room. Susan and Lucy followed him. I sighed and then followed them to the library.

After about one hour and a half, a servant girl, Pippa, came to the library and said "Lunch's ready."

We nodded and went to the Dining room, only to find Elena was not there.

I frowned. She wasn't still out there in the rain, is she?

Pippa and The Macready placed our lunch in front of us, which were eggs and bacon.

As we sat down to eat, Mrs. Macready asked sternly "Pippa, where's Professor's niece?"

"Ma'am, I could not find her." Pippa said worriedly.

The Macready turned to us and asked "Has anyone of you seen her?"

We all shook our head. The Macready looked concerned and muttered "Where is the poor girl?"

That girl really has everyone wrapped around her fingers.

After the lunch, we all cuddled back to the library.

"It has almost been two hours and she hasn't returned yet. I am worried about her." Susan said in concern.

"I will go and find her." Lucy said with determination as she stood up.

"No Lu, You stay here, I will go, or you will get cold." I said.

"No Peter, she is my friend, and I need to go to her, she needs me now." Before hearing any of us, Lucy ran out with her pink raincoat on.

I went down the hall when Lucy didn't come for another twenty minutes. As soon as I reached the hall, I saw Elena closing the door. As soon as she turned, I opened my mouth to apologize to her.

"Look I just wanted to say…" but frowned when I saw she wasn't wet a bit, though Lucy's raincoat was drenched from head to toe.  
"Why are you not wet, Elena?"

"None of your business, Pevensie!" She said back venomously.

I was totally shocked when she said with such a venom in her voice. I can't believe she can be this much made. Surely I had made her mad the previous day, but it was nothing like this before. She just snapped angrily, but never talked with such a venom.

I thought she was evil, but now when I heard the malice in her voice, I am hundred percent sure that she is more terrifying than medusa. And getting on her bad side will only bring bad luck.

Unfortunately, I was on her bad side.

I shook my head and turned and was about to run away to my room, when I heard a beautiful piano piece. I turned my attention to the music room and then walked near it. I opened the door a bit and peaked in, only to find Elena playing the piano with her eyes closed. Lucy sat down near her on a stool and was contented to hear such a melodious piece. Soon, I felt someone behind me as I turned and saw The Macready with five or so servants. They opened the door a bit more wide and walked into the room and sat down on the benches placed at corners. Next came Susan and Edmund and they too went in. Lastly came the professor, who gave me a brief smile and entered the room and sat on a farther corner of the room, away from others' attention. Though he was not the center of attention. Elena was.

I dare not enter the room. I just couldn't.

Suddenly, she stopped playing the piano and lifted up her fingers. She clenched and unclenched her hands and then let out a shaky breath, her eyes still closed.

"For you….." She muttered and then placed her fingers back on the piano keys and started playing a melodious tune, and then she sang-

 _ **"**_ _ **Our love runs deep like a Chevy  
If you fall I'll fall with you baby  
'Cause that's the way we like to do it  
That's the way we like**_

 _ **You run around open doors like a gentleman  
And tell me, "Girl, every day you're my everything."  
'Cause that's the way you like to do it  
That's the way you like**_

 _ **Just a little West Coast, and a bit of sunshine  
Hair blowing in the wind, losing track of time  
Just you and I, just you and I  
Whoa, whoa**_

 _ **No matter how far we go,  
I want the whole world to know  
I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way  
No matter what the people say,  
I know that we'll never break  
'Cause our love was made, made in the USA  
Made in the USA, yeah**_

 _ **You're always reading my mind like a letter  
When I'm cold, you're there like a sweater  
'Cause that's the way we like to do it  
That's the way we like**_

 _ **I'll never ever let the world get the best of you  
Every night we're apart, I'm still next to you  
'Cause that's the way I like to do it  
That's the way I like**_

 _ **We touch down on the East Coast  
Dinner on the sky rise,  
Winter is the best time for walking in the city lights  
You and I, you and I  
Whoa, whoa**_

 _ **No matter how far we go,  
I want the whole world to know  
I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way  
No matter what the people say,  
I know that we'll never break  
'Cause our love was made, made in the USA**_

 _ **'Cause baby I'll bite the bullet  
And take the blows for love  
Whoa oh oh, our love was made in the USA  
Made in the USA, made in the USA**_

 _ **No matter how far we go,  
I want the whole world to know  
I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way  
No matter what the people say,  
I know that we'll never break  
'Cause our love was made, made in the USA  
Made in the USA, yeah**_

 _ **Made in the U.S.  
Made in the U.S.  
Made in the U.S.A. "**_

Her voice was not so musical like any singer, but she had a melodious voice. It seemed so natural and deep, as if she wants to break the world apart and get to her loved once. I felt like a big jerk.

I looked up at the girl who played such a beautiful song. She was trembling like a leaf and tears ran down her cheek. Her fingers were shaking but they didn't leave the piano. She was taking shaky breaths. But her eyes were tightly shut, as if she wanted to control her emotions.

I never saw any person, who wanted to open up their emotions and control them at the same time.

She was holding back, and I was glad for it.

She is so brave.

 _She has the heart of a true warrior._


	8. A Vision

(DREAM)  
It was beautiful. It looked like a winter wonderland.

The ground was covered with a thick layer of snow. The pine trees were also covered with snow. It was beautiful. It looked as if I have somehow entered Elsa's kingdom from Frozen.

 _Gods! Everything was so perfect!_

The trees, the snow, the silence…. Wait, _what?_

 _Silence? In a forest?_

What kind of a wonderland is this without any animal or noise here? Even Alice met a talking rabbit in wonderland, and I just expect an animal to come out- talking or not talking.

I rolled my eyes. Who _am I kidding? Animals do not talk!_

 _Think again Elena, Many sea creatures talk to you and greet you as 'Princess!'_ My conscience argued.

Yeah… Sorry Miss Smart-ass!

 _Your welcome!_

Oh Great! Now I am arguing with myself.

I am truly going insane.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I yelled.

No answer.

I sighed. Looks like this is a deserted wonderland.

 _Boring! A Land without animals is like a body without life._

 _Let's get out of this bor-ing place!_

Thinking this, I started walking In a random direction. After walking for a mile or two, my sensitive ears caught two voices. I didn't know who they were, but they sounded human.

I started walking towards that direction. As soon as my ears picked up a familiar voice with a sickly sweet voice, my heart raced. My footsteps got longer and fast and in no time I reached a clearing, and was too shocked to see…

"Edmund?" I whispered.

There he was, sitting comfortably with a woman who had her white coat wrapped around him. The woman had icy blue eyes and pale blond hair. She had a crown on her head, which was made of ice.

The way she was dressed, it looked like a Drama is being played on 'The Snow Queen.'

 _Ugh… I know, I should stop reading fairy tales. They get me high like I am on alcohol.  
_  
So, this snow queen was sitting on a carriage, which were pulled by polar bears. A man with a very small height stood some feet away from them.

I looked more closely at him, and it looked like he was a…. dwarf?

 _Impossible!_

In my inner turmoil, I forgot to notice that the three other people haven't noticed my presence a bit. As if they are ignoring me.

And when I noticed that, I shouted "Edmund! What the hell are you doing here?"

But he did not reply. He was talking animatedly with the blond woman, not giving a shit to me.

I clenched my fists.

 _What does these Pevensie Boys think of themselves? The elder one insults me, and the younger one ignores me?  
_  
 _Go to hell, you two!_

I took calming breaths to control my anger and paid attention to the woman and Edmund's talk.

"One day, you'll become a great king of Narnia." The woman said in a false sweet voice.

Wait… Did she just say Narnia? That's the name Lucy had been saying of the land she visited this morning!

I knew the little girl wasn't lying!

"Really?" He asked. He seemed a bit dazed by this.

I really didn't believe that woman.

"Edmund, I beg you. Get away from her!" I said in a pleading tone.

The woman said "Of course, you must bring your family." The woman said.

Edmund's face fell. His eyes looked sad. He said "Oh… You mean, Peter will be king too?"

There was some kind of glint in the woman's eyes, as if she saw a loophole.

She laughed and said "Oh no, my dear boy." Then she lowered her voice and said "But a King must have servants too."

I gasped in horror.

 _She just didn't say that!_

I may not like Peter. Okay, scratch that, I mean I may HATE Peter, but that doesn't mean that woman wants to treat him like a trash.

 _Who the hell does she think she is?_

Edmund grinned at her reply, but then a thought crossed his mind. "And what about Elena?" Edmund asked.

 _What about me?_ I wondered.

"Who is she, Edmund? Is she your sister?" The woman asked curiously.

 _Why is she so interested in Edmund's family?_

Something is fishy here.

"No, she is a good friend of mine." Edmund said with a blush.

I couldn't help but smile at the boy, even though the situation was tense.

I have managed to make a place in his heart.

 _Good Job, Elena!_ I praised myself.

The woman had an amusing glint in her eyes. "Of course you can bring her! After all, a King still needs a mistress!" She said.

I felt every blood vessel burst in my body, and my anger flared up. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. My entire body shook violently.

 _A Mistress?_

 _Bloody Hell!_

I will cut this woman's body into a million pieces and then throw them in river Styx.

Edmund blushed furiously. "I guess I could bring them."

 _What?_

 **WHAT. THE. HELL?**

"Edmund, I can't believe you are selling us out to this mean bitch!" I cursed.

After chatting for some more time, Edmund went away.

I could not control my anger now. I placed my hand on my lapis lazuli ring, and soon in turned into a beautiful sword. The sword had a silver, sharp blade. It's hilt had intricate designs in gold and silver waves. A trident was marked in the lapis lazuli stone I had on the hilt.

I slashed my sword through the woman's shoulder, but, surprise surprise! It just went past her. I stumbled and fell on the ice, head first and groaned.

I heard a hiss and got up quickly. I turned and saw the woman rubbing her shoulder. A little scar showed itself at the place I had hit her.

The woman's eyes blazed with anger as she bit her lip from pain. She composed herself again, but her eyes were still vary.

She looked around, but I was sure I could not be seen, after all my failed attempts to gain attention of Edmund and the woman by yelling at them and cursing them.

Hell, I was wrong.

The woman looked directly at me and said "I can sense you have some great power in you, Invisible intruder." Then she held out her hand and all the anger in her eyes was gone, and her eyes were filled with motherly love.

"Join me, and I will give you everything you want." She said.

I felt my defences crumbling down. I have craved for mother's love from the age of five. And the way she was looking at me reminded me of Dawn, my mother.

But I knew this woman is faking it. She was no red head, with a beautiful smile and gorgeous blue eyes and slightly tanned skin.

That's what Dawn looked like.

This woman can't be Dawn. No one in this whole Universe can be like her.

But still, my heart thudded inside my chest. I lifted my hand up and was about to touch it, when I heard a roar.

It was fearsome and terrifying, yet at the same time warm, magnifying and Kind.

And then I heard a voice "Elena, Wake up!"

 _Huh?_

I jerked back my hand and my sword changed back to a ring. I slipped it back and suddenly, darkness started creeping near me.

 _What the hell?_

The darkness enclosed me, and soon, I found myself falling.

And I screamed.

~~~~~~

"Elena Wake up! You won't believe what happened!" An way too excited voice said.

Even if I have ADHD, I can't forget whose voice is this even for all the chocolate in this world.

"Luci!" I gasped as I opened my eyes and sat up on my bed.

My hairs stick to my face and I was totally bathed with sweat. I was trembling, and my breathing was ragged.

"Are you okay? You seemed sick." Lucy asked in concern as she got off my bed.

"I…I a-am f-fine." I stuttered and caught my breath.

"You sure?" she asked.

I nodded and then smiled weakly at her and said "Just a nightmare, that's all."

Before she could ask any questions to me, I asked "You wanted to tell me something?"

She beamed and then chatted excitedly "I went to Narnia again! I can prove I wasn't lying! Peter and Susan will believe me now! I am going to wake them up!"

I protested "Lucy! I don't think this is a good idea."

But she didn't listen. she ran out, to Peter's room, I think.

I sighed.

 _Peter's gonna kill me again._ He will just think it's all my fault. That I encouraged her imagination, again.

 ** _A/n_** **:** ** _Hello My Lovely Readers! This is your dearest writer friend Elena here. I wanted to apologize for such late updates, I know I am not a good writer, but I try my best, and your comments give me much more confidence and eagerness to update more and more reviews. I know I am not so punctual, but at least I am trying to keep up._**

 **And to my dearest friend EmmaSEWW: Thank you for favouriting the story! I hope you are enjoying it!**

 **Anyway, I would really appreciate your views on this chapter. Hate it? Liked it? loved it? Tell me what you think! I am waiting for your reply!**


	9. Settling Things

_**Hello Lovely Readers! Long Time no see! I really hope to hear much from ou now. And my dearest friend EmmaSEWW: It doesn't matter if you have an account or not. I am just glad that you are liking my story!**_

 _ **Off you go now! Read, enjoy, and review!**_

I yawned and stretched my hands. Then I rubbed my eyes and got up and walked to Peter and Edmund's room. When I got there, I found Susan standing at the door, and Edmund was standing a foot away from Peter's bed, having a faraway look in his eyes. Lucy was jumping on Peter's bed.

If I hadn't been too sleepy, I would have laughed my heads off at Peter.

"It's back! Wake up! It's really there!" Lucy yelled in Peter's ear.

I yawned again and turned, but stopped when I heard Lucy "And this time, Edmund went too!"

I was frozen at the spot.

 _Edmund really went to Narnia?_

 _So this means that I had a visionary dream?_

I had heard from Percy about visionary dreams that such dreams show us visions of something which has happened in reality.

I turned and stared at Edmund. Peter looked at him and asked "You met the faun?"

Somehow, I think I knew the answer.

 _No, he didn't._

Lucy explained "Actually, he wasn't actually with me. He….." And then Lucy frowned and turned to Edmund and asked "What were you doing there, Edmund?"

Edmund seemed a bit panicked at first, but then he smirked and composed himself and said "I was just playing along. I am sorry, I really shouldn't have encouraged her. But you know how kids are; they don't know when to stop pretending."

I gasped in horror.

 _Liar!_

Lucy's eyes filled with tears and she dashed out of the room. Peter shoved Edmund and he tripped on his bed, and then he and Susan ran out to Lucy.

I was angry with Edmund, but as much as I wanted to slap him hard, I knew anger is not a solution of this problem.

 _So now, I just have to kill him with Kindness!_

I walked near him and helped him up.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

He shoved my hand away.

I felt anger rushing in my veins. _That brat!_

I am now confirmed, Peter and Edmund are truly related by blood.

 _You know why? Because both are dickheads!_

I took a deep breath and mocked him "That was not a very kind act, soon-to-be King of Narnia."

Edmund's eyes widened as he turned his head to me.

I stood up and said "Edmund….. I know you lied to your siblings. I won't tell you to apologize to Lucy, because I know you won't. But I must say, I am really disappointed in you. You are going to introduce us to some stranger just because she made false promises? Now, that's really sick!"

I turned and walked out from the door and went to the kitchen, where I found Mrs. Macready preparing a mug of hot chocolate for Lucy. Lucy sat gloomily on a stool on the farther end.

I walked to wards Mrs. Macready and said "Ma'am, I will prepare the hot chocolate for Lucy, I think you should rest. You have been working hard lately."

Mrs. Macready argued "Oh no Elena! I am just fine! I can do it, don't worry dear."

"Please Ma'am, I insist." I said, giving her my best puppy dog eyes.

Her heart melted like a wax and she said "O-Okay… Only if you insist."

I grinned and nodded.

She smiled and placed the mug on the counter and went out. I took out another mug and then poured hot chocolate in it and then went to Lucy and handed her one. Then I dragged another stool and placed it near her and sat on it. I took sips of the drink and stared at Lucy.

Her face was ashen. She looked betrayed.

 _Poor girl!_

I sighed and said "Lucy, you know I believe you, Right?"

She looked up at me and nodded.

I took another sip and then said "So, you met Mr. Tumnus again?"

Lucy's face broke into a grin and her eyes twinkled. She nodded her head enthusiastically and said "Elena, I went back to Mr. Tumnus' cottage. He made me delicious tea and we talked for hours! He told me so many things about Narnia! In turn I told him about us. It was so much fun! Next time, I will take you with me."

I smiled brightly at her and said "Of course! I would love to come, Lucy!"

She beamed and said "Yay! I can't wait to introduce you to Mr. Tumnus!"

We talked for another fifteen minutes and then she walked back to her room, or so I think, and then I washed the mugs and turned to go to my room, but stopped when I heard voices coming from Professor Digory's study. I placed my ear on the door and tried to hear the conversation.

"What was it like?" The professor asked.

"Like talking to a lunatic." That was Susan's voice.

I rolled my eyes. _So, she is calling her sister a lunatic now?_

"No no no, not her. I mean the woods." Professor said.

To say I am surprised would be the understatement of the century. I was beyond shocked.

 _He believed her?_

"You are not saying that you believe her tale?" Peter said.

" you don't?" He asked.

"No, I mean, logically, that's impossible." Susan said.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. _Ah Susan, the always logical one_.

"What do they teach you in school these days?" He asked.

I stifled my giggle at his comment.

"But Edmund said she was pretending." Peter said.

 _This would be the first time you listened to him, Peter._

"And he is usually the most truthful one, is he?" Professor asked.

"No, this would be first time." Peter replied.

"Well Lucy isn't mad and she obviously isn't lying, so logically, I think she is telling the truth!" Professor said.

 _Three cheers for Professor Kirke!_

"So you're saying that we should just believe them?" Susan asked dumbfounded.

"Lucy is your sister, Isn't she? You're siblings. And you might just try acting like one."

 _I just said the same thing to him sometime ago!_

After some more talking for about twenty minutes, I heard scraping of chairs.

I scurried away quickly and hid myself behind a curtain as the door of the study opened and Susan and Peter walked away. As soon as they turned round the corner, I sighed with relief and got out of my hiding place.

 _I think I should talk to Professor Digory._

I took a deep breath and walked to the door of study and knocked. The door opened a few minutes later, revealing Professor Digory's face.

"Oh Hello Elena, What are you doing up this fine night? Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked.

"I needed to talk to you." I said.

"Come in, dear." He said.

I nodded and walked in the room and sat on the chair. Professor Digory closed the door and then walked in and sat in front of me.

"What did you want to talk about, Elena?" He asked.

 _Okay… here goes nothing._

"I heard your conversation with Peter and Susan." I said.

"And?" He asked.

"And I have concluded that you somehow know that a place called Narnia exists." I said.

He frowned.

I continued "So Professor, tell me, have you ever been to Narnia?"

He looked everywhere, except me.

"Professor…" I sighed and said "It's alright if you don't want to tell me, but you need to know that I believe Narnia exists, because I know that Lucy is not lying. However, I just wanted to confirm it. Anyway, goodnight."

I got up and turned but stopped when Professor said "Wait, Elena."

I stopped and turned back.

"Please sit."

I sat down on the chair. He took a deep breath and said "Yes, you are right, I have been to Narnia."

And then he told me his story, that how he went to Narnia with his two friends Polly Plummers and Ariana Porter to Narnia and how much adventure they had there.

I listened intently to his tale and was quite fascinated by it. This was the kind of adventure any demigod would give up everything for. I wished I could go to a quest like that, not something boring like time travelling.

As he finished he said "You are quite observant. Are you sure you are not related to Ariana? She was a lot like you."

I shook my head "Not a chance!"

"Why?" He asked.

I shrugged. _I can't tell him anything._

"Oh. Okay." He said.

"I think I should go to bed now." I said , "It's past midnight."

He nodded and said "Goodnight, Elena."

"Goodnight, Professor." I said and then turned and walked out of door to my room.

As I opened my room's door, I found Lucy sitting on my bed.

I raised my brow and asked "What are you doing here, Lucy?"

She replied "Can I sleep with you tonight? I don't want to sleep with Susan."

I nodded and then locked my door. I looked back at the bed and saw Lucy's gloomy mood.

I tucked her in and asked "Hey, Lucy? You wanna hear a story?"

She nodded her head.

I smiled and sat down next to her on my bed and started telling her a story, which was more or less true.

"Once, someone stole the Greek God Zeus' lightening bolt and he thought that it was stolen by Percy Jackson…."


	10. The Winter Wonderland

I decided to wear my modern clothes the next day, so I wore a black jeans with a white strapless shirt with a navy blue jacket. My hair was up in a pony tail, and I wore my ring and locket.

Peter had commented about my dressing (again!) but I ignored. I have come to conclusion that he is not worth my time.

I had packed my bags and I had also put some ambrosia and some golden drachmas into a smaller bag. I don't know why, but I have this feeling that something is going to happen today, which I think is not reality, as it may happen that I am being totally paranoid.

It was a bright sunny morning. Peter, Susan and Edmund were playing cricket, while Lucy and I were sitting under a tree. Lucy and I were reading a book. I was reading a book on the twelve gods of Olympus, while Lucy read Alice in Wonderland.

"Elena, are demigods real?" Lucy asked.

I was startled by her question.

I looked up at her and asked "Why did you ask, Lu?"

She shrugged and said "Last night you told me a story about Percy Jackson, and it made me wonder if demigods are real?"

 _Now, how should I answer that question?_

Before I could say anything, we heard a loud crash. Lucy and I frowned as we looked at the three other Pevensies, who also looked shocked.

We all hurried in, and I saw an ancient armor dismantled on the ground.

"Well done Ed!" Peter said sarcastically.

"You bowled it!" He argued.

At the very moment, we heard Mrs. Macready's voice.

"The Macready!" The Pevensie children yelled.

"Come on!" Peter said.

"The Macready? Is that what you call Mrs. Macready?" I mused.

"Shut up, Parker!" Peter hissed and grabbed my hand and led us somewhere to hide.

I couldn't help but notice the fluttering feeling in my stomach and the shock of electricity coursing through my body at his touch.

 _I hate to admit it, but it felt so good!_

We turned to every possible direction, but her footsteps seem to be coming from everywhere. This house seems to be like a maze. Every room was locked, and every hallway looked same! Finally, Edmund opened a door which was none other than the spare room, and Susan commented "You've got to be joking!"

I think I know what's Edmund up to.

The sound of footsteps made us hurry, and we all got into the wardrobe. A thought crossed in my mind- _"_ _Why am I running away from Mrs. Macready? I didn't do anything!"_

Everyone complained as they stepped into each others feets.

"My toe!"

"I am not on your toe!"

"Move back!"

"Shut up!"

"Stop shoving!"

"If you step up on my toe one more time Peter, I swear I will kill you with my hands!" yeah, this one complain was mine.

The wardrobe didn't seem to end, and we got more deeper into the wardrobe. _Seriously, how much big is this wardrobe?_

I tripped upon something and fell on the ground with a thud and felt something cold.

 _Huh? Snow?_

I stood up and looked around, and indeed, it was snow. _This was the same winter wonderland I visited!_

"Impossible!" I heard Susan's voice.

I turned to Lucy as she commented "Don't worry, I am sure it's just your imagination."

I smiled at her. _Smart comment, Lu!_

"I don't suppose a sorry would make it up." Peter said apologetically.

No one noticed, but thanks to my sharp skills and my demigod vision, I saw Lucy hiding a snowball in her hand.

"No, But this would." Without warning, she threw a snowball at Peter.

I giggled. _The girl surely knows how to take revenge! Has she learned some tricks from Nemesis, Goddess of Revenge?_

That led to a snowball fight. Peter hit Lucy and Susan, And Susan and Lucy threw snowballs at each other. I dodged each one of their snow balls, however, my snowballs never missed their target. And my target was the one and only Peter Pevensie.

The game came to a stop when Susan accidently hit Edmund.

"Ow! Stop it!" He complained.

I rolled my eyes. _Party pooper!_

"You little liar!" Peter said angrily.

"You didn't believe her either." Edmund mumbled.

" Apologize to Lucy!" Peter said as he snapped at Edmund.

"Okay, Sorry!" Edmund said.

"That's okay, some children don't know when to stop pretending." Lucy said with a smirk.

I laughed. _That girl is a little devil!_

"Very funny!" Edmund said sarcastically.

"Maybe we should go back." Susan suggested.

"But shouldn't we at least take a look around?" Edmund said.

I narrowed my eyes at the little boy. He doesn't get it, does he?

"I think Lucy should decide." Peter said.

"I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!" She exclaimed.

"Then Mr. Tumnus it is!" I said.

Then Peter took out some furry coats from the hangers of the wardrobe and handed it to everyone.

"That's a girls' coat!" Edmund complained.

"I know." He said.

 _That's not fair!_

"Here, this is yours." He said as he handed me a green furry coat.

"I don't think I need it, Peter. I am fine." I sighed.

He narrowed his eyes at me and said "Fine then. But don't complain when you get cold."

"I won't." I muttered and turned away from him.

Then we started walking towards Mr. Tumnus' house. Lucy led the way. Soon we saw a house from distance, but it didn't look like it was in a good condition. Lucy stopped for a second and then ran towards that house.

"Oh Lu!" I said.

"Lucy!" Peter shouted.

But Lucy is the unstoppable force of nature. She did not stop and went into the house. We followed her into the house.

The house looked like it had been ransacked. The door was broken, the pictures were scattered, the furniture was in pieces. The house was in ruins.

Lucy hugged me and said sadly "Who would do something like this?"

I knelt down to her side and hugged her. I knew she needed it.

I looked up at Peter, who had noticed a paper attached to a pillar.

He read it out aloud.

"The Faun Tumnus is hereby charged with High Treason against her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia,for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans.  
Signed Maugrim, Captian of secret police.  
Long live the Queen."

I made a face at that. That sounded so cliché!

"Now I think we really should go back." Susan said.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked.

"He was arrested just for being with a human. I don't think there's much we can do." She said.

"You're not exactly comforting her, Susan." I said as I noticed Lucy's eyes filled with tears.

"You don't understand, do you? I was the human he was arrested for being with!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Maybe we should call the police?" Peter suggested.

"These are the police." I said. Then I turned to Lucy and said "Lucy, we'll think of something."

"Why? I mean, he is a criminal." Edmund said. I turned to him and narrowed my eyes.

 _Why do I have a feeling he is behind it?_

I opened my mouth to say something, but a sound made me all silent.

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" Susan asked in bewilderment.

I walked out of the ruined house, with the Pevensie siblings following me.

The bird flew away as soon as it saw me. But my sharp vision also caught it's little movement as it bowed her head a little to me before flying away.

 _What's that about?_

A strange noise startled me, and I looked around at the source of it. The noise seemed to be coming from some bushes covered with snow. Peter stood in front of his sisters, while I hid Edmund behind me and rubbed my ring with my fingers in order to calm myself.

If it turned out to be some monster, I won't hesitate to take out my sword and tear the creature apart.

I heard a twig snap, and the culprit who had been frightening us came out from the bushes. It was….

A beaver.

 _Just a beaver._

I chuckled when I saw him.

"It's a beaver." Lucy said.

I joked "Careful, Peter. This is a terrifying Beaver. It's coming to kill you!"

Edmund, Susan and Lucy laughed, while Peter commented "Ha Ha, very funny, Elena."

"You have to admit Peter, it actually was funny." I said.

He rolled his eyes and turned to the beaver and held out his hand and clicked his tongue and said "Here boy, here."

I rolled my eyes and said "Peter, it's a beaver. Not a dog!"

"Well, I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want." The beaver commented, making me jump.

 _I can't believe this! The beaver just talked!_

Sure have heard animals talking before, but it had always been some sort of mental conversation, nothing like this.

Susan, Edmund and Peter looked purely shocked while Lucy didn't look this much surprised.

The beaver turned to Lucy and said "Lucy Pevensie?"

"Yes?" Lucy said.

The beaver handed her a handkerchief. Lucy said "This is the handkerchief I gave to Mr.….."

"Tumnus." He completed her sentence.

"Is he okay? Nothing happened to him, right?" I asked. I didn't want Lucy's friend to get hurt in any way.

"Further in." The beaver said and went in.

We followed the beaver as he led the way through the forest.

"What are you doing?" Susan whispered as she jerked me and Peter back.

"Well, he says he knows the faun." Peter said with a shrug.

"He's a beaver! He shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan retorted.

"Come on Susan, I don't think this is a killer beaver." I joked again, making her lips twitch upwards.

"Everything alright?" The beaver asked as he turned to us.

"Yes, we were just talking." Peter said.

"That's better left for the safe quarters." He whispered.

"What does he mean?" I whispered.

"He means the trees." Lucy said as she followed the beaver. I shrugged and followed them, Peter was behind me, next was Edmund and then Susan.

 _I wonder what adventure awaits for me_.


	11. The Second Prophecy

**Hello My Lovely readers! How are you all? I am really disspoointed you know, I was waiting for your reviews, but I didn't get much. I feel like I am such a bad writer.**

 **Anyways, Sameen Hadiya, Thank you so much for your such an encouraging comment, and I am sure you would love to read the part when Elena uses her powers.**

 **So, not making much of your time, I would just say one last thing- Read, Enjoy, and comment!**

We walked through cliffs, then down a bridge then finally we saw a dam. It was a cute dam made of snow.

"This is home sweet home." Mr. Beaver said.

"it looks homey." I complemented.

"Oh what a beautiful dam, Mr. Beaver." Lucy praised.

"It's merely a trifle." Mr. Beaver said. I am sure if he could have blushed, he would have been red till now.

"No Mr. Beaver, you're being just too modest." I said.

Mr. Beaver opened his mouth to say something, but another voice interrupted him.

"is that you, Beaver? I find out you've been out with Badger again I'll…." The she-beaver stopped as she came out. She glanced at each one of us, but her gaze stopped on mine.

"Oh, they're not badgers. I never thought I'd live to see this day."

Then she started fussing her fur and said to Mr. Beaver "You couldn't have given me ten minutes warning?"

"I'd have given you if I thought it would help." Mr. Beaver said.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Mrs. Beaver." I complemented.

"Thank you." Mrs. Beaver said and….. _Bowed? What?_

I shared a confused look with the Pevensie siblings.

"Well, you must be cold and hungry. Let's get you inside for some food and civilized company." Mrs. Beaver said as she gestured us in.

Peter Susan and Lucy went in. I turned to Edmund, only to find him gazing at an icy castle at some distance.

"Enjoying the scenery, Are we?" Mr. Beaver asked Edmund.

Edmund shook his head and went in.

Mr. Beaver and I shared a look. I asked "Who's castle is that?"

"It's the White Witch's castle." Mr. Beaver said.

The name sent a shiver down my spine. I nodded and then went into the dam, followed by Mr. Beaver.

The dam was cozy, warm and comfortable from inside. It was quite small for us, but yet it was spacious. I liked it a lot.

"Fish and sticks, dear." Mrs Beaver offered.

I thanked her and took one.

"Is there nothing we can do for Mr. Tumnus?" Peter asked.

"Well… there's hope." Mrs. Beaver said.

"Yeah….. There's a load of hope….. Aslan is on move." He whispered the last line.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked.

Mr. Beaver laughed. "Aslan….. you silly blighter… you don't know Aslan?"

I shared a look with Peter.

 _What's so funny?_

"Well, we haven't actually been here very long." Peter said.

When Mrs. Beaver noticed our expressions, she nudged Mr. Beaver.

Mr. Beaver said "He's the only King of the whole wood, the true King of Narnia…. And he's waiting for you."

"Waiting for us?" Lucy asked.

"Why?" I asked.

 _Are we some celebrities?_

"You've got to be joking! Look, Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, The Guardian's arrival,… the secret police. They're all happening because of you!" he exclaimed.

 _What does he mean?_

 _What Guardian?_

"You're blaming us?" Susan asked.

"Not blaming you dear, thanking you." Mrs. Beaver said.

I shook my head and said "you are really weird creatures. You are thanking us for Mr. Tumnus's arrest?"

"There's a prophecy." Mr. Beaver said. That got my attention.

 _Another prophecy? Wasn't mine one enough?_

"When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits in the Cair Paravel's throne the evil time will be over and done." Mr. Beaver said.

 _That's a strange Prophecy._

"You know, that doesn't really rhyme." Susan said.

"I think bone and throne rhymes." I said.

Susan and I recited the Prophecy again, and surely, I was right.

 _Ten points for me!_

"You're missing the point here!" Mr. Beaver said annoyingly.

Mrs. Beaver said "It's long been told that two sons of Adam and two Daughters of ve will defeat the white Witch and will restore peace to Narnia."

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked.

"Well, you'd better be. Aslan's already fitted out your army!" Mr. Beaver said.

"I don't think that's right. We're five, not four." Susan pointed out.

"Well, she has another prophecy." Mr. Beaver said as he pointed to me.

 _Wait… how do they know about my Prophecy?_

"What Prophecy?" Susan asked.

Mr. and Mrs. Beaver stared at me dumbfounded and asked "You didn't tell them?"

I shrugged and said "It's not that important. We can talk about it later."

Peter said "I think you've made a mistake. We're not heroes!"

"We're from Finchley." Susan said.

I cleared my throat.

"At lease, we four are." Susan corrected herself.

"I think it's time we were going." Peter said.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked sadly.

"Sorry Lucy, it's out of our hands." Peter said.

Mr. and Mrs. Beaver shot me a pleading look. "Please My liege. Do something." Mr. Beaver said with a bow.

I sighed and turned to Peter and said "Peter…. Please think about it. These people need us."

"No Elena. I can't endanger the safety of my siblings for them. Besides, we don't even know how to fight!" He said.

I glared at him. _I can't believe he is being so selfish!_

Percy is way better than him. He fought against Kronos, along with other demigods. And here is Peter, who is being selfish.

"Then take your siblings back. But I will stay here and help these people." I said.

He scoffed and said "Oh really? And how will you help them? You don't even know how to fight!"

I narrowed my eyes at him and said "you don't know me, Pevensie!"

Susan said "Stop it, Both of you!" we looked at her. She stood up and said to the beavers "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Bye Susan, Lucy." I said.

Peter rolled his eyes and said "Ed, time to go- Ed?" He looked around the room, but Edmund wasn't here.

"Where did he go?" I asked.

"I am going to kill him." Peter said angrily.

"You may not have to….. Has Edmund been to Narnia before?" Mr. Beaver asked.

Lucy and I shared a glance. "Yes." We both said in unison.

Everybody stared at us.

I said "I think I have an idea where he can be."

$$$

We tried to catch up to Edmund, and saw him walking towards the White Witch's castle.

"Hurry up!" Peter said and we ran towards Edmund.

We reached the hill top. Lucy yelled "Edmund!"

I placed my hand on Lucy's mouth.

Mr. Beaver said " Sh! They will hear ya!

Peter started running off to Edmund, but Mr. Beaver grabbed his coat and pushed him. I ran in front of him and placed my hands on his chest and pushed him back. There was a spark as soon as we touched and electricity coursed through my body, and I think he felt it too, because he stopped for a second and stared at me.

"Get off me." Peter said as he slightly turned to Mr. Beaver. "We just can't let him go!"

"Don't you get it, Peter?" I asked, slightly annoyed by his behavior. Was he really this much dumb?

"He's the bait! She wants all of ya in there! To kill ya!" Mr. Beaver said.

Susan turned to Peter and said "This is all your fault!"

He looked shocked. "My fault?" He asked.

"None of this would've happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!" Susan accused.

"So you knew this would happen?" Peter retorted.

That shut her up for sometime. "I didn't know what'd happen….."

"Will you two just stop?" I asked.

Peter turned to me and said "Oh shut up! If it's anyone's fault, then it is yours!"

"What? Mine?" I asked. How can he accuse me of something I never did?

"Why didn't you tell us earlier that he had been here before?" He accused,

I could have given him a nasty argument, but I knew he was right. I saw Edmund with the White witch in my dreams. I should have told Peter before. I should have warned Edmund. But I didn't.

 _I am such an idiot!_

I sighed and said "Fine. I am going to get him."

"Wha-what?' He asked. He looked purely shocked.

"I will bring him back, Peter. Don't worry." I said and turned.

I turned, but Peter grabbed my hand and turned me to him. I was now standing face to face with him.

"Are you crazy? She'll kill you!" Peter said.

I raised my brow. _Since when did he care for me?_

He blushed a little. I said "Don't worry. I will be fine."

I sighed and then turned to the Witch's castle and walked near it, but stopped when I heard a voice in my head.

 _"_ _ **Don't go there, Daughter."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **dad?"**_ I asked back in my mind.

 _ **"**_ _ **Yes, my dear. Don't go in that castle. It's dangerous."**_ Poseidon said in my mind.

 _ **"**_ _ **B-But Edmund's in danger!"**_ I thought back.

 _ **"**_ _ **Then find the God I told you about. He will help you."**_ I heard his voice in my head again.

 _ **"**_ _ **But Dad!"**_ Before I could think something, I felt a tug at my jeans. I looked down and saw Mr. Beaver.

"don't go there, My liege." He said.

I sighed and looked longingly at the castle and then turned back to Peter.

"What? Scared of the Witch?" He retorted.

"This isn't going to help Edmund!" Lucy yelled at him.

Peter looked down guiltily.

"She's right. Only Aslan can save him now." Mr. Beaver said.

"Then take us to him." Peter and I said in unison.

We glanced at each other, and then looked away, blushing furiously.

 _What the hell is happening to me?_


	12. Escape With A Little Help

We ran back to the dam. We heard the howling of wolves, and that was our cue to run. They are after us. They will kill us all.

Now I think I know what my prophecy meant. I have to protect the Pevensie's anyhow and take them safely to Aslan. If Aslan is the good guy here, maybe he can help us in getting Edmund back. I will fight for the freedom of Narnians, and I don't know why, but I feel I will get to know the answer in Narnia, of the question I had been asking myself for years.

We got back to the dam. I locked the little door.

"Hurry Mum, they are after us!" Mr. Beaver said.

"Oh, right then….." Mrs. Beaver said and started taking things and then dropping them into a bag.

"what is she doing?" Susan asked.

"I think she is packing stuff." I said and started helping her.

"Don't worry, you'll thank me later. It's a long journey and beaver gets a little cranky when he's hungry." Mrs. Beaver said.

Susan started helping us.

"I am cranky now!" Mr. Beaver yelled.

"Do you think we should bring jam?" Susan asked as She held a bottle of jam.

"And maybe butter?" I added as I held a little glass bottle of peanut butter.

"Only if the Witch serves the toast!" Peter said sarcastically.

Susan and I glared at him and then we both dropped the bottles in the bag.

The wolves had reached the dam. They were pushing the door. The door started creaking.

"Hurry!" I said and pushed the door back.

Mrs. Beaver, Susan, Mr. Beaver got into the tunnel. Then Peter held Lucy's hand and turned to me and said "Come on Parker!"

"Go Pevensie, I am coming in a minute." I said.

"You coming or not?"He asked.

I glared at him and said "Just go!"

He reluctantly went into the tunnel.

I turned a bit but then suddenly, a corner of the wooden door broke apart and a wolf stuffed it's face in and bit my hand. I stifled a scream and pulled my hand, but the wolf sunk it's teeth deeper into my skin.

I held out my other hand and shot a beam of water at the wolf.

He yelped and let go of my hand.

My hand started bleeding. I took a deep breath and held back my tears of pain and ran into the tunnel.

"This should lead to Aslan's." Mr. Beaver said.

"I thought it leads to your Mum's!" Mrs. Beaver accused.

"You two can argue later." I said as I caught up with Peter and Lucy.

Suddenly Lucy tripped down. I helped her up, and then we heard howling.

Lucy and I gasped in horror.

"They're in the tunnel!" Lucy said urgently.

Peter looked at me, then at Lucy, then he looked back in front and took a turn. I and Lucy were at last now.

I turned back a bit, and tapped on the floor. Suddenly, a wall of ice blocked the tunnel behind us.

"This should give us some time." I said and turned back and started running with Lucy.

"How did you do that?" Lucy asked.

"We'll talk about that later." I said.

After running for sometime in the tunnel, we all ended up to a dead end.

"You should have brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver said.

"There was no room next to the jam and butter!" Mr. Beaver joked.

I looked up at the roof of the tunnel and saw a hole.

"Look!" I said and pointed to it.

Peter helped Mr. Beaver out of the hole, then he helped Mrs. Beaver, Susan, and Lucy. Then he got up himself. He held down his hand and said "Come on, Elena."

I held out my uninjured hand, and he clasped it with his. Electricity coursed through our bodies, and I felt a strange flutter in my heart.

 _What the…?_

He helped me up, and I panted as I looked around. Peter and I blocked the entrance with a dried up bush, then we turned and frowned.

Everywhere around us were stones. But these were not stones, these were statues. Lucy tripped on one.

I ran towards her and helped her up. She hugged me as she realized what those stones really are.

"He was my best mate!" Mr. Beaver said sadly as he looked at the statue of a badger.

"What happened to them?" Susan asked.

"This is what happens to the enemies of the White Witch." A voice said.

I turned towards the source of the voice and saw a fox with red and white fur and brown eyes. I don't know why, but didn't feel that he was a threat. I walked towards him. As soon as he saw me, he bowed to me and said "My Liege."

Now what's up with this bowing?

"Stand still there, traitor!" Mr. Beaver warned.

'Now you sound like a killer beaver." I joked. This caused a fit of laughter among Susan and Lucy. Even Peter smiled genuinely. I stared at him when he smiled.

Oh my Gods! He looked so handsome and sexy when he smiles.

 _Wait…. Did I just really think THAT?_

 _I am going insane!_

I shook my head and turned to the fox and sat down in front of him and nuzzled it's head.

The fox said "Relax, I am one of the good guys."

"Well, you look mighty like one of the bad guys." Mr. Beaver said. Then he turned to me and said "Stay away from him, My Liege! He may hurt you!"

"He won't." I muttered.

The fox replied "An unfortunate family resemblance, but we can discuss family breeding later. Right now, we need to move."

"What do you suggest?" Peter asked.

The fox looked up, and we all followed. He was referring to a tall tree.

"Oh Gods! It's so tall!" I said.

Normally I had no problem in climbing trees, but you see, I have injured my hand badly, and hence I don't think I can climb that tree now.

"Why? Scared a little height?" Peter teased.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the tree.

We all climbed up the tree, and I sat beside Susan, while Lucy and Peter sat on another branch. We watched as the wolves broke through the barrier and sniffed around. Then they saw the fox and ran towards it. They surrounded the poor fox.

"Evening Gents….. Did we lose something?" The fox said coolly.

 _Smart move!_

"Don't patronize me, I know where your allegiance lies. We are looking for some humans." A wolf said.

"Humans? In Narnia? Now That's some valuable information." The fox said.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" The wolf yelled as he grabbed the fox and placed his foot on it's throat.

Lucy yelped, but Peter shushed her.

I rubbed my lapis lazuli ring to calm myself down. If they harm it a bit more, I will not hesitate to jump down and fight these wolves!

The fox looked around hopelessly, then sighed in defeat.

"North, they were heading north." The fox lied.

"Quickly, smell them out!" The leader wolf said and then threw the fox away and ran.

As soon as they were out of sight, I jumped down the tree with grace and ran towards the poor soul who helped us.

Mrs. Beaver patched up the fox, and he whimpered in pain.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite." The fox replied and yelped again in pain.

I rolled my eyes and muttered "Show off!"

"Stop squirming! You're worse than beaver on bath day." Mrs. Beaver said.

"Worst day of the year." Mr. Beaver mumbled.

That comment made me chuckle.

After Mrs. Beaver treated the fox, he rested down for a while.

"So…" Lucy said "How did you do it, Elena?" She asked.

I groaned. She still remembers?

 _Can't she just forget it?_

"She did what?" Peter asked. He had a confused expression on his face.

"Back in the tunnel, when the wolves were close, she created a wall of ice between us and the wolves." Lucy said.

"WHAT?" Peter and Susan yelled in unison.

"How did you do it?" Lucy asked again.

I sighed. _Looks like it is time to tell them my secret._

Okay… here goes nothing.

 _ **A/n: Hello Lovely Readers! Thank you so much Sameen Hadiya, your comments encourage me very much and I am sure you would like the next two chapters a lot. I assure you, when she meets Aslan, it'd be so classic!**_

 _ **Come on guys, I want reviews, now!**_


	13. Telling The Truth

_**A/n: Hello lovely readers! We meet again!**_

 _ **Sameen Hadiya, I don't think this is not as classic as you have wanted, but believe me when I say that I have my reasons to do this, and you will soon know. The biggest surprise is still a secret, and I swear you will find it thrilling I promise. Just don't be disappointed with this chapter!**_

 _ **And Flivver Girl, i must say that Thank you for reading my story and finding it worth loving, I didn't knew much people would like it, but your encouraging comments have obviously proven me wrong.**_

 _ **Not that I am not encouraged by my other readers, but when I read reviews from such a good people like Flivver girl and Sameen Hadiya, I feel my inflated confidence boost a little!**_

 _ **So, wear your seat belts tightly, because the next few chapters are going to be one heck of a roller coaster ride!**_

"Do you guys know about the Greek Gods?" I asked.

They nodded.

"There are twelve gods, right?" Susan asked.

"Yeah… you know, they are real. They live in Olympus." I said.

"And…..?" Peter said.

"They sometimes come down to earth and hook up with mortals and have babies, who are half gods." I said.

"Okay….. I don't know where you are heading." Peter said.

"I am one of those babies." I said, and looked up at the faces of the three Pevensies's.

They looked totally shocked.

I continued "I am a demigod." Suddenly, Peter burst out laughing, and Susan shot him a look.

"Nice joke, Elena." He said when he stopped laughing.

I raised my brow and said "I am not joking, I am telling the truth."

"Oh really, then who is your godly father?" Peter asked.

"Poseidon, the God of Seas." I said.

Peter rolled his eyes and said "Yeah… and I am the King of England."

I narrowed my eyes "You think I am lying?"

"Of course you are! It's impossible! Greek gods are just stories! There is no such thing as demigods!" Peter said.

"I thought we have crossed the line of impossibility, when we stepped foot in Narnia, and met some talking animals." I retorted.

That comment made him shut up.

"How do we know you are Poseidon's daughter? What's the proof?" Susan asked.

"My father marked me when he claimed me." I said and pulled up the sleeve of my shirt and showed them my trident mark which my dad gave me.

Susan, Peter and Lucy looked at it.

"How can we believe that it's not some tattoo?" Peter asked.

I rolled my eyes and picked up some snow from the ground and made a snowball from it. Then I held it between my palms and the ice turned to snow. I flickered my fingers and made the water flow in circles above me.

Peter, Susan and Lucy stared at the water in fascination. I dropped my hand, and the water fell down on the ground.

"Now do you believe me?" I asked.

Lucy and Susan clapped for me, while Peter blushed a bit.

"That was amazing, Elena!" Susan said.

I grinned. "Thanks!" I said.

Lucy asked "Uh…. Elena?"

"Yes, Lu?" I asked.

"That day you told me about Percy Jackson. Is he real?" She asked.

I ruffled her hair and nodded. "Yes Lucy, in fact he is my half brother."

"Half brother?" Susan asked.

"Yeah…. We have same father, but we were born from different mothers." I said.

"Oh…" She said.

"How many half siblings do you have?" Peter asked.

"I have two half brothers- Percy and Tyson. They are both older than me. I am the youngest one and the only daughter of Poseidon." I said.

"I really want to meet Percy Jackson! Oh, and Elena, Is Annabeth real? And what about Grover? And Luke Castellan? And…" Lucy Rambled on and on.

I laughed and said "Hold your horses, Lu!"

She blushed.

Susan and Peter gave me and Lucy confusing looks.

"Lu…. How do you know so much?" Peter asked.

"Elena told me the story of Percy Jackson one night." Lucy said.

"Who are the people she was talking about?" Susan asked.

I said "Annabeth Chase is daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom. She and Grover, a satyr, went on a quest with my brother Percy."

"And who is this Luke guy?" Peter said.

"He is the son of Hermes, and he was quite a troublemaker." I said.

"What do you mean?" Susan asked.

So, I told them how the Gods accused Percy for stealing Zeus's lightning bolt, and how Percy along with Annabeth and Grover, went on a quest and found the real lightning thief, along with the bolt.

After the story ended, I heard a wince. I turned and saw the fox getting up.

"You're leaving?" I asked.

"It has been a pleasure, my liege. I have been asked by Aslan himself to gather more troops." The fox said.

"You've met Aslan?" Mr. Beaver asked in awe.

"What's he like?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

"Like everything we have ever heard. He'll be a good help fighting the white witch." The fox said.

"We're not planning on fighting any witch." Susan said.

"Well, they aren't but I am." I said.

"Surely king Peter…." The fox said.

"We just want our brother back." Peter said.

The fox hung his head low and left. Soon, everyone went to sleep, except me.

I got up and looked at everyone. They were all asleep.

I sneaked out of that area without making noise. I walked some distance away from the place they were sleeping and then took a deep breath.

I need to find Edmund and see if he's fine or not.

I snapped my fingers and soon my body turned to water. I travelled all the way from here to the Witch's castle in the form of water. No one could see me in this water form, but I can see everything going on.

I flowed down to the dungeons, and found Edmund in chains. He was given food, which did not look like food at all. Edmund tried to eat it, but coughed and spat it out. I grimaced. _It must have tasted horrible!_

He then picked up a cup and tried to drink it's content, but could not do so because it was frozen.

"Are you going to eat that?" A man with goat's legs and horns asked. Must have been a satyr.

He was also chained in an icy prison.

 _Wait… Is he Mr. Tumnus?_

Edmund crawled a bit further towards the bars and gave the food to Mr. Tumnus. Mr. Tumnus took it and tried to eat it.

"Mr.….. Tumnus." Edmund said.

Mr. Tumnus stared at Edmund. "You're Lucy Pevensie's brother." Mr. Tumnus said.

"I am Edmund." He said.

"You have the same nose." Mr. Tumnus said.

Edmund rubbed his nose.

"Is your sister alright?" Mr. Tumnus asked, but Edmund did not reply. "Is she safe?"

"I…. I don't know!" Edmund said.

"But I know." I said.

The two of them jumped in fear.

"Relax Edmund….. It's me!" I said and stood up in my real form. I was standing inside Edmund's cell.

"Elena!" He said and hugged me, well, tried to but couldn't because of the chains.

I got down and hugged him. He sobbed a bit.

"I am so sorry." He said.

"It's alright, Edmund." I said.

"Who are you?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"My name is Elena Parker." I said.

"Oh…. My liege!" He said and tried to bow down.

"Oh Mr. Tumnus! Don't do that! You'll hurt yourself!" I said, but too late. He already tried to bow, but winced when the chains struck against his back.

I looked back at Edmund as he said "Why did you come here after I betrayed you?"

He sounded dejected.

"I came because you are like a little brother to me I never had. I will do anything to protect you, Edmund." I said.

He looked up at me. "Really?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded.

He asked "How did you come here?"

I would have loved to explain it to him, but I don't have much time.

I said "I have some special powers, Edmund. With the help of my powers, I came here."

"Is everyone alright?" Edmund asked.

I nodded. "They are safe, Edmund."

He sighed in relief.

I said to him sternly "Edmund….. I want you to promise me not to tell them where Aslan is. Please?"

"I… I…" before he could say anything, I heard the sounds of footsteps.

"I need to go, Edmund." I said hurriedly.

"Will you come back?" He asked in concern.

"Yup." I said and snapped my fingers and turned to water, again.

I watched as the white witch came, along with a dwarf. Edmund and Mr. Tumnus crawled deeper into their prisons.

The white witch said "My wolves tore that dam apart; your little family was nowhere to be found." Then she lifted Edmund off the ground by picking him up by the collar. "WHERE ARE THEY?" She yelled.

I stifled a growl.

"I don't know." Edmund said.

"Then you're no longer any use to me….. Guard!" She said.

 _If anyone even tried to hurt him, I will kill them!_

"Wait! They said something about Aslan!" Edmund said.

I stared at him in horror.

Edmund! Don't tell her anything!

The white witch's face showed fear.

"Aslan? Where?" She asked.

Mr. tumnus interjected "Stranger has been in Narnia only for a short while."

The white witch hit his head.

Edmund whimpered and said "I left before I could hear anymore….. I wanted to see you again."

The white witch shouted "Guard!"

A minotaur came in. "Yes, your majesty."

"Release the faun." She ordered.

The minotaur hit the chains with his axe and Mr. Tumnus cried out in pain. I winced. Then they dropped him to the ground.

"Do you know why you are here?" The White witch asked.

"Because I believe in a free Narnia." Mr. tumnus said.

The witch stared at him coldly. "You're here because he…." She pointed at Edmund "Turned you in…. for sweets."

Then she turned to the dwarf and the guard and pointed to Mr. Tumnus and said "Take him upstairs and ready my sleigh. Edmund misses his family."

I did not wait to see more. I snapped my fingers and arrived back to the place where we were resting.

 _That was cruel. That woman is surely a witch._

I could not sleep the whole night. The white witch haunted my dreams. But this time, she did not have Edmund as her captive. Instead, it was Lucilita who was her captive.


	14. Father Christmas

We were standing on high grounds. Mr. Beaver pointed at something in a far off place, and said "Now, Aslan's camp is right over there near the stone table right over the frozen river."

"Honestly Mr. Beaver, I can't see any river from this distance." I said. Even my sharp demigod vision failed to help me to see any river. Never thought beavers has such a good eyesight.

"River?" Susan asked.

"It has been frozen from 100 years." Mrs. Beaver said.

"It seems so far." Peter said.

I gave him a dubious look. "You can see the river from here?" I asked.

He ignored my comment.

"It's a world, dear. Did you expect it to be small?" Mrs. Beaver said.

"Smaller." Susan said with a knowing look.

They started walking down the snowy grounds.

I frowned. If they can see the river, why can't I see it?

Now, have I got dyxlia?

Oh Gods! I don't want to read Greek letters in between English alphabets! ADHD was enough problem for me!

"Parker, you coming?" Peter asked as he turned.

I blinked a few times. "Oh yes." I said.

"Come on! While we're still young!" Mr. Beaver said.

"If he tells me to hurry up one more time, I will turn him into a big fluffy hat." Peter said as he picked up Lucy and pulled her on his back.

"I like big fluffy hats." I said.

He gave me a smile.

For a moment, I even forgot to breath.

This guy will be the death of me someday. He is so handsome!

 _What the hell! Where did that come from?_

"Hurry, son of Adam, we don't have all the day!" Mr. Beaver's voice brought me out of my musings.

I giggled. Lucy said with a smile "Don't worry, he's just getting kinda bossy."

Suddenly we heard the bells ringing, and the sounds of a sleigh being pulled.

"No! Behind you! It's her!" Mr. Beaver said.

"Run!" I said as I got Lucy down from Peter's back, and she held Peter's hand and started running. I pulled Susan as I ran.

"Down here!" Mr. Beaver said as he pointed to a little cave just below the high snowy ground we were running on. Everyone hid in. We were all stuffed. Peter was on my right side, while Lucy was on my left. I had my hand wrapped around Lucy. My other hand was held by Peter.

Electricity coursed in my body at our touch. I had a giddy feeling inside me.

I felt Peter's warm breath into my ears, which made me think of so many romantic things.

I shut my eyes tightly. I can't have these romantic feelings for Peter. I just….. can't.

 _Come on Elena! Focus! Remember, he was the guy who thinks you as the reason for the demise of your family_.

I took a deep breath. This one thought cleared my head, and I opened my eyes and took back my hand. He looked at me for a moment, and then looked away. I craved for his touch, but not much.

I need to control my emotions.

Lucy said "Maybe She's gone."

"I will go and have a look." Peter said and started getting out, but I yelled, along with Mr. Beaver-

"No!"

Susan and Lucy gave me a look, while Peter glanced at me for a second and then looked at Mr. Beaver. I blushed a deep crimson.

"You're no good to Narnia if you're dead." Mr. Beaver said as he walked to the entrance of the cave.

"Neither are you, beaver." Mrs. Beaver said.

"Wait…. Let me go and check. I can fight against the witch, if it is her." I said.

"You aren't going anywhere, Parker." Peter said.

"Pevensie, you're not the boss of me." I said with a glare.

"My Liege, I appreciate your concern, but I have to do this." Mr. Beaver said and went out.

I held out my hand, and was ready to attack. If the white witch will come to harm anyone of us, I will shoot her with water beam.

Suddenly, Mr. Beaver jumped down in front of us, making Lucy and I shriek. I shot a beam of water at him in terror. He got hit by it, and got thrown away a few yards away!

"I am so sorry Mr. Beaver! I thought you were the witch!" I said.

We all got out of the cave.

"It's fine, My Liege." Mr. beaver said, who was soaked from head to toe with water.

"Here, let me help you or you'll freeze to death." I said and tapped on his head. In an instant, the water dried up and he was dry again.

"Thank you, My Liege." Mr. Beaver said with a bow. Then he turned to the Pevensie's and said "I hope you've had been good, because there is someone here to see ya!"

"Who?" I asked.

"That'd be me, my Liege." Someone behind us said.

We turned and saw…. Father Christmas!

I squealed and ran towards him. Lucy, Peter, Susan and Mr. and Mrs. Beaver followed me.

"Jeez! You're acting like a five year old." Peter said.

I ignored his comment.

"Merry Christmas Sir." Lucy said.

"It certainly is, Lucy. Thanks to you." Father Christmas said.

"We thought you were the witch." I said.

He chuckled and said "In my defense, I have been riding these for a long time."

I nodded.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." Susan said.

"It hasn't been, for a hundred years. But the hope you've brought with you is crumbling the witch's power." He said and then walked to his sleigh and throws his bag to the ground.

"Presents!" Lucy squealed in delight.

"My second favorite part of Christmas!" I said.

"Second favorite? Then what is first?" Peter asked.

"The Christmas feast! Every year a feast is organized at Camp Half Blood during Christmas. We play games, dance on songs, sing and tell tales of our quests. It is the best night of the year. No one sleeps the whole night." I said with a dreamy expression on my face.

Father Christmas held out a pouch and gave it to Lucy and said "Lucy, Eve's daughter. These are for you. The juice of the fireflower. If or one of your friends are wounded, one drop of this cordial will restore them. And though I do not expect you to use it." He then handed out a dagger to Lucy. The dagger was wrapped in a red sheath, and had a golden hilt, with a carving of a lion on it.

"Well, I think I could be brave enough." Lucy said.

"I am sure you could, but Battles are ugly affairs, Daughter of Eve." He said.

 _Ask me about it!_

Then he took out a bow and a quiver filled with red feathered arrows and turned to Susan and said "Susan, Trust in this bow, for it does not easily miss."

Susan took the weapons from him and asked "What happened to 'Battles are ugly affairs'?"

I chuckled at her comment and said "Susan, you are given this bow and arrows to protect your family. While you are with them, I don't think there will be any need for Lucy to wield a weapon."

Susan gave me grateful look.

Father Christmas took out a white, ivory horn with Lion's carving and handed it to Susan and said "And, though you don't seem to have trouble making yourself heard, this. When you put this horn to your lips and blow it, wherever you are, help will come."

"Thanks." Susan said.

"And Peter." Father Christmas said.

Peter took a step forward.

Father Christmas handed out a shield with a lion carved on it, and a sword, with Lion's head carved over it's hilt. I looked in awe at the weapons. I always found swords fascinating. But this one…. It's amazing!

"These are tools, not toys. The time to use them may be soon at hand." He said.

Then he turned to me and said "Elena, Daughter of Poseidon, I brought a gift from your brothers from Camp Half Blood."

My eyes widened. I asked "They…. Sent a gift for me?"

He nodded and took out a shield of camp half blood for me. It was exactly similar to the one Percy had.

"They knew you forgot to bring a shield with you, so they sent you a shield." He said.

I laughed as I took the shield from him. Leave it to my two silly half brothers to worry about me.

Soon, the shield turned to a wristband. Susan, Peter and Lucy's eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"Well, it's an easy way to carry your weapons." I explained..

"You have weapons?" Peter asked.

"Yup, I have a sword, a dagger, and now I have a shield." I said.

I looked up at Father Christmas and said, "Thank you so much."

He nodded and then turned to Pevensie's and said "Bare them well. I best be off, winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've gone a hundred years. Long live Aslan."

Then he got on his sleigh and rode off.

We waved him off and called back "Merry Christmas!"

"Told you, he was real." Lucy said smugly as she looked at Susan. I laughed.

I stopped when I saw Peter frown.

"What is it, Pevensie?" I asked.

"Did you hear what he said…. Winter is almost over. Do you know what that means….. no more ice!" He said.


	15. The Frozen River

We were standing on a cliff, just above the frozen river. It's ice was starting to crack. It looked dangerous.

"We need to cross it, Now!" I said, and trekked down.

Mr. and Mrs. Beaver followed me, then next came Peter and Lucy.

"Wait… Maybe we should think about this." Susan said.

"We don't have time." Peter said.

"I was just trying to be realistic." Susan mumbled.

Peter turned to her and snapped "No, you're trying to be smart, as usual!"

I turned to him and said "Stop it, Pevensie! Don't take out your anger on her."

He scoffed but said nothing.

We reached on the bank of the frozen river. Peter cautiously took a step on the ice, but it cracked. Lucy and I shrieked.

"Wait… Maybe, I should go first." Mr. Beaver said.

" Maybe you should." Peter said. His face was as white as a ghost.

Mr. Beaver stepped cautiously on the snow, and walked on forward carefully. We followed him.

"You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver accused.

Mr. Beaver said with a chuckle "Well, you never know which meal is going to be your last, especially with your cooking."

I chuckled at his comment.

"If Mum knew what we were doing….." Susan muttered.

"Mum's not here!" Peter snapped at her again.

"Quit snapping at her, Pevensie!" I said.

I heard howling and the sounds of someone running. I looked up at the cliff, and saw the wolves running towards us.

"Oh no!" Lucy said.

"Run!" Peter and I said in unison.

We ran forward, but the wolves leapt in front of us. They snarled and growled.

Peter pulled out his sword from his sheath, and I shook my lapis lazuli ring a bit, and it turned to my sword, Onyx.

"Put that down, Children, or someone might get hurt." The leader of the gang of wolves said as he pinned down Mr. Beaver.

"That'd be you." I said as I pointed onyx at him.

The wolf pressed Mr. Beaver's body a bit with his paw, and I winced.

"don't worry about me! Slit his throat!" Mr. Beaver said.

The leader threatened "Leave now, while you can, and you're brother leaves with you."

I growled. I knew he was lying.

"Stop Peter, maybe we should listen to him!" Susan said frantically.

"Smart girl." The leader wolf praised her.

I turned my head to her with wide eyes. "Are you nuts, Susan? Do you think they will let you out of Narnia, Alive?"

One of the wolves thought it was a better time to attack me, since I was distracted. It pounced on me, but I was ready.

I sliced my sword into it's heart, and it lay down dead.

"Never mess up with a demigod." I muttered, and looked up at the remaining wolves, who were now snarling and growling at me.

The leader looked at Peter and said "My Queen just wants you to take your family and leave Narnia."

"Liar!" I said and pointed my sword back up at the wolves.

"Don't listen to him. Kill him! Kill him now!" Mr. Beaver yelled.

"Look, just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword doesn't make you a hero! Elena is a demigod, so she knows how to use it. But you don't! So just drop it!" Susan said.

"No Peter! Narnia needs ya!" Mr. Beaver said.

"What's it gonna be, Son of Adam?" The leader wolf sneered."We're not going to wait forever, and neither is the river."

The wolf was partly right; they won't hesitate to kill the Pevensie's, even if I control the river's flow with my power. There is only one way.

I looked at Peter and he looked back at me. I think he understands what I am asking him. He nodded.

I looked up at the icy waterfall and concentrated hard. The ice started to crack and melt.

"Peter!" Lucy said alarmingly.

"Hold on to me!" He said and stabbed his sword into the ice. Susan and Lucy held on to him.

I sliced the leader wolf's paw and he let Mr. Beaver go. The wolf was about to pounce on me, but I changed Onyx back into a ring, and quickly summoned the water.

All the ice cracked down, and the water started flowing. Peter and the others foated away, while the wolves got drenched from head to toe.

I dived into the river, and took a deep breath __ _ **(A/n: Remember, she can breath and talk in water.)**_ The water was icy cold, but did not have that much effect on me. I swam further into the river. Suddenly, I saw someone drowning down. I looked carefully, and found it to be Lucy!

I gasped and swam quickly towards her I caught her by her waist. She did not have her coat around her.

"Don't worry Lu, I won't let anything harm you." I said as I swam upwards.

Our heads bobbed above the water. Lucy gasped for air and shivered.

"Let's get you to the bank." I said.

She nodded. Then we swam towards the shore.

I looked at the bank, and saw Peter holding out Lucy's coat, but Lucy wasn't there. His face looked shocked and horrified. Susan looked distressed.

"What have you done?" She said and then turned to the river and shouted with others "Lucy!"

Till that time, we had reached the banks of the river. Lucy got out first. She shivered and said "Has anyone seen my coat?"

Everyone turned to us. Peter looked relieved. He rushed to Lucy and wrapped the drenched coat around her.

"Your brother has seen you well looked after." Mr. Beaver said.

Susan and Peter hugged Lucy.

Lucy said "Actually, It was Elena who prevented me from drowning."

Peter and Susan turned to me.

Susan hugged me and said "Thank you."

I smiled at her, and turned to Peter, who said "You're still not soaking wet."

I looked down, and found myself dry, again. "Yeah." I said.

He walked towards me, and caught me by surprise when he hugged me.

"Thank you so much for saving her, Elena." He said.

Electricity coursed into my body, and thousands of butterflies fluttered in my stomach. It felt so right to be in his embrace. I felt on cloud nine.

When we released each other from the hug, I craved for it. I wanted it more.

I was startled when Peter kissed my cheek. I looked at him with a shocked expression, and when my mind registered what he did, my face turned a deep red. Even Peter blushed when he realized what he did.

Lucy giggled, and shared a knowing look with susan. Then Susan winked at me.

I blushed a deeper red, if that was even possible.

When I saw Lucy shivering, I changed the subject.

I said "A soaked coat doesn't help, you know."

"Huh?" Peter asked.

I rolled my eyes and walked to Lucy and patted her shoulder, and she dried up in an instant. Then I patted Susan's shoulder, and then Peter, and they all were dried up.

"Thanks." They said.

I nodded.

Mr. Beaver looked up at a tree and said I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore." He said.

I also looked up and saw pink flowers blooming in the trees. Soon, as the greenery surrounded us, The Pevensie's left their coats on trees, and I wrapped my Jacket around my waist, and then we headed to aslan's camp.


	16. Aslan Is My WHAT?

**_Hiii Everyone! I am so glad you are liking my story so far! I love reading your comments, really! You guys are awesome! And sorry for the late update!_**

 ** _EmmaSEWW: I am sorry for not updating for a while. I hope you like this chapter!_**

 ** _Narniandemigod: well, there's another awesome chapter for you! And you are awesome too for keeping up with my late updates!_**

 ** _FlivverGirl: Thank you so much! I love reading your comments too!_**

 ** _Guest: Hre's the new chapter, just like you demanded!_**

 ** _So, here we go!_**

 ****Aslan's camp could be seen now as several dots of red and orange. There must have been quite hustle and bustle, as far as I could see. But my mind kept wandering over to different things.

For example, I don't know what to make out of my feelings for Peter. Whenever he touched me, electricity courses in my body. When he smiles, my heart flutters. And when he kissed my cheek, I felt on cloud nine.

I think I like him, but I am still wary of him.

He was rude to me when we first met. He had been a jerk to me. He hurt me a lot. He opened the wounds which were supposed to be healed long time ago.

And I hated him for that.

I can't love him, because I hate him.

Another thing which has been on my mind lately is- Who is aslan? And if he is a god, then who is his Godly parent?

I was quizzing Mr. Beaver on what Aslan might be.

"Is he a man?" I asked.

"No." Mr. Beaver said.

"A jackal?"

"No."

"A tiger?"

"Nope."

"A pig?"

"Certainly not!" Mr. Beaver said and scrunched his nose.

"Thank goodness he is not, because if he had been a pig, I won't even set my foot in that camp." Susan said.

I laughed. "Is he a rhino?" I asked.

Peter rolled his eyes and said "Will you just stop?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and said "No, I won't."

He rolled his eyes, and then looked again in the front, and gasped. We followed his line of vision, and we saw that we have arrived at Aslan's camp.

My eyes bugged out of my sockets when I saw the creatures working in the camp. There were cheetahs, rhinos, centaurs, dryads, satyrs and many other creatures. They were making weapons and doing a many things. There were many orange and red tents and many flags were placed around the camp. They were yellow flags with a red lion figure carved on it.

 _'What's up with the lion figure?_ ' I wondered.

Susan's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Why are they staring at us?" She said.

I snapped out of my trance and looked around. The creatures had all stopped doing what they were initially doing, and they were now standing and staring at us indeed. Especially me. I was their centre of attraction.

I looked down at my attire and then slide my hand through my hair. _Do I look like a clown?_

"Maybe they think you look funny." Lucy said.

I laughed at her comment. "If anyone looks funny, I think that'd be me. Look how they are staring at me!" I said.

"They are staring at you because you look beautiful." Peter whispered in my ear.

I blushed.

I looked down at Mrs. Beaver, who was fussing with her fur.

"Oh Stop fussing, you look lovely." Mr. Beaver said.

I awed at their cuteness. _Seriously! They are so romantic and cute!_

"You do look lovely, Mrs. Beaver." I complimented.

"Thank you My Liege." She said with a little bow.

We kept walking and soon we were standing in front of a big red tent. A centaur was standing outside the tent. Peter took out his sword and said "We have come to see Aslan."

The centaur looked at the tent, and suddenly a soft breeze blew.

We glanced back, and the creatures that had been following us kneeled.

I raised my brow and looked back at front. I saw the centaur, who had also bowed his head.

I looked at the tent, as it's flap opened and out came a….. Lion?

Oh Man! That means all my guesses were wrong!

I am so stupid! I should have known!

Lion is the king of beasts. Of course, aslan had to be a lion!

Peter, Susan, Lucy, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver knelt in front of him. The lion was majestic, magnificent, and fearful… there were no words to describe him. Yet, when I stared in his eyes, I saw kindness, and love for me. The kind of love I see in Percy and Tyson's eyes. Brotherly love.

I gave him a curtsy.

He nodded to me.

"You are a lion? Gods! I thought you would look like a man!" I said as I stood up.

He chuckled and said "Sorry to disappoint you."

I jumped a bit.

"You can talk?" I asked, but then smacked my hand on my mouth. _Of course he can talk!_

We are in Narnia, where animals talk like normal people. Why this came as a shock to me?

"I am so sorry for my rudeness." I apologized.

"It's alright." He said.

Then he turned to the Pevensie's and said "Welcome Peter, Adam's son, welcome Susan and Lucy, Daughters of eve. Welcome Beavers, you have my thanks. Welcome Elena, Daughter of Poseidon, I was waiting for your arrival. But where is the fifth?"

I looked down guiltily.

"That's why we are here sir." Peter said as he stood up.

Susan and Lucy stood up with him, so did the other creatures.

"We had a little trouble along the way." Susan said.

"Our brother has been captured by the white witch." Peter said.

The crowd gasped and murmured. "Captured!"

"He betrayed them your Excellence!" Mr. Beaver said.

I glared at him.

The centaur roared "Then he betrayed us all!"

"Peace, Orieus." Aslan said.

"No, sir. It was my entire fault. I should have warned the Pevensie's. I knew he met the witch, I was there, metaphorically, when the white witch lured him. I should have stopped him. He is still young." I said guiltily. It was truly my fault.

The three Pevensie siblings looked shocked.

"It isn't her fault sir, it's my fault. I was too hard on him." Peter said.

I looked at him and gave him a weak smile, which he returned.

"We all were." Susan said as she placed her hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Sir, he is our brother." Lucy said sadly.

"I know, dear one and that makes the betrayal all the worse. It may be harder than you think." Aslan said.

"Can't you do anything, Aslan?" I asked.

He looked at me, and again, I felt that brotherly love radiating off him.

"I will try my best, Elena." He said.

Then he turned to go in, but I stopped him and said "Aslan, Wait!"

He turned back to me.

 _It's now or never, Elena._

"Who is your godly parent?" I asked.

He smiled and said "My father is the Emperor over the seas."

Emperor over the seas?

 _No….. it can't be…_

I took a step back, but stumbled a bit. Peter caught me before I tripped to the ground.

"Elena, Are you alright?" He asked with concern.

But my mind was too occupies to answer his question.

Maybe now I understood why everyone in this place calls me _'My Liege'_.

"You've got to be kidding me….." I muttered.

I stood up straight, and took a step forward.

"My father hooked up with a lioness this time? What was he thinking? Weren't humans enough for him that he also first hooked up with a Cyclops, and now, I get to know he had also hooked up with a lioness? You have really weirs interests, dad." I rambled on and on.

Aslan started laughing, while Peter, Susan and Lucy gave me weird looks.

"Elena? Have you gone mad?" Peter asked.

I looked at him and tilted my head "You didn't get it, do you?"

He shook his head and asked "What?"

I gestured to Aslan and said "Aslan is my half brother."

"WHAT?!" Peter, Susan and Lucy yelled.

I ignored their yelling.

"Aren't you, Aslan?" I asked.

He nodded, and said "Yes I am Elena. You are my half sister. And you guessed it right, my father is also Poseidon. Though, he didn't hook up with a lioness, or that's what you said. He created me."

"Oh that's a relief." I said sarcastically, then smiled brightly and hugged him.

"I have another elder brother YAY!" I said.

His mane was so soft and ticklish. I felt warm and safe, as if no harm will ever occur to me when I am with him. I felt vibrations as he laughed.

Suddenly, a thought crossed my mind, as I released him and pouted and said "That means I am still the youngest child of Poseidon. Well, that sucks!"

He laughed again and said "I have waited long for your arrival."

I tilted my head and asked "Why did you wanted only me for this quest? Why not Percy? Or Tyson? Or Annabeth? Or even Clarrisse?"

"You'll soon know, sister. But now I think you should rest, you must be tired." He said.

Everyone bowed to him.

He said "and, Elena?"

"Yes?" I said as I stood up.

"Don't bow to me." He said.

I grinned.

"To be truthful, I don't like Bowing to anyone." I said.

He chuckled and went to his tent.

I turned around and said "Now, who wants to do a little bit exploring?"


	17. A Horrible Nightmare

**_~Dream~_**  
 ** _A little four year old Elena giggled as a woman with red hair and green eyes ran after her. The red headed woman's skin glowed like sun, as she caught Elena._**

 ** _Elena pouted cutely and said "Mommy, you won again. Not fair."_**

 ** _The red headed woman, who was Dawn Parker, laughed and said "Come on, it's time for dinner."_**

 ** _Dawn helped Elena stand up and then brushed off the dirt from her skirts. Then suddenly her posture stiffened. She knelt down in front of Elena and Elena could not help but notice the urgent look in Dawn's eyes._**

 ** _"Elena, go hide somewhere." She said in a concerned voice._**

 ** _Elena tilted her head. "Why Mommy?" she asked._**

 ** _"Trust me and get away." Dawn said._**

 ** _Then she took out a lapis lazuli necklace from her pocket and then placed it around Elena's neck and said "I wanted to give it to you when you grow old, but I think it'd be better to give it to you now. Listen Elena, I pestered my father to make this necklace for you. Whenever you are in danger, use it. Now go."_**

 ** _Elena reluctantly backed off, but did not go away. Instead, she hid in the shed of the garden._**

 ** _She looked through the crack in the wooden wall of the shed, and saw a big figure coming towards Dawn. Her breathing caught in her throat as she saw a Fury standing behind Dawn._**

 ** _"Daughter of Apollo, Where is the HalfBlood! I came to kill her!" The Fury yelled._**

 ** _Dawn turned to it angrily and said, "She is far away from your grasp!"_**

 ** _The fury roared in anger and attacked Dawn. Dawn summoned her bow and arrows and started shooting the Fury. However, the fury slashed against her chest, and Dawn gasped in pain as she fell._**

 ** _Tears trickled down Elena's eyes and she yelled "Mommy!"_**

 ** _But her cries muffled in the battle cries of the Fury, and the howling of wind. Dawn tried to fight back with all her might, but due to her deep wound, she fell on the ground, knocked out._**

 ** _The Fury threw it's axe at Dawn, but a bright light came around her, and soon, the axe diverted from it's path, and flew towards the direction of shed and hit it._**

 ** _Elena screamed as the shed's roof crumbled down on her._**

 ** _When Elena woke up, her whole body ached. She could not breath, and she felt a lot of weight over her body._**

 ** _She pushed off the chunks of woods from above her, and stubled out of the mess. Her body was wounded badly. She was bruised, and blood and dirt was caked on her body. Her clothes were torn._**

 ** _Elena looked around frantically, trying to find her mom._**

 ** _"Mommy?" she cried and turned around, but could not see Dawn anywhere._**

 ** _"MOMMY!" Elena yelled._**

 ** _The realization dawned on her._**

 ** _She was an orphan now. She has lost her Mom_**.  
 ** _~Dream end~_**

"Elena! Wake up!" I heard someone's voice.

I opened my eyes. My vision was blurry at first, but then it got clearer. I sat up straight and turned to Peter, who was sitting on my bed with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you alright? You were screaming and crying in your sleep." He asked.

I sobbed and suddenly tackled him into a hug. He was momentarily stunned, but then he hugged me back, and drew soothing circles on my back.

I drenched his shirt with my tears, and my sobs were uncontrollable.

When my eyes went dry with tears, and when I somehow calmed down, I released him from the hug. "Thank you." I said.

He wiped my eyes and smiled and said "Your welcome."

"Sorry for your shirt." I said as I pointed at his was damp from my tears.

"Um….. it's fine." He said.

I sighed and got up from my bed and walked out of the tent, and was surprised to see everyone standing outside my tent with concerned expressions.

 _Huh? Did I scream this much loud?_

Lucy tackled me into a hug.

"Are you alright? We heard you scream." She said.

I smiled at her and said "I am fine now."

"What had happened? Do you wanna talk about it?" Susan asked as she gave me a brief hug.

"Certainly not." I said.

"I think you should tell someone about your life. It's not good to bottle up everything." Aslan said as he walked towards me.

"I am not bottling anything up." I defended.

Peter took my hand and then dragged me all the way to a wooden log lying around a campfire and made me sit. Susan and Lucy sat across me, and the other narnians crowded around us.

"You were saying?" Peter said with a smug look.

I gave him a weak glare, and then looked at Aslan with pleading eyes.

"I can't do this, aslan. Telling them means I will have to live it all, again." I said.

"You have to face your fears to overcome them, Elena." Aslan said.

I closed my eyes to think.

 _Should I tell them, or should I not?_

Finally, I opened my eyes and decided to tell them.

"I never knew who my father was. I was raised by a demigod called Dawn Parker, who was a daughter of Apollo. She was sweet, kind and loved me more than anything in this whole world. I never knew I was different. She protected me from every danger, until one dreadful day she died.

We were playing in a garden that day, me and Mom. Suddenly, she asked me to hide. I reluctantly did so as she told me to do. I hid in the shed, and watched as a black creature walked towards Mom and demanded to give him the 'demigod'. Mom refused, and then the two started fighting. During the fight, mom was gravely injured. The Fury threw his axe at Mom, but a bright light surrounded her, and it diverted the axe from it's path, and it hit the shed, and the roof fell over me."

Lucy gasped, as Susan shook her head.

Peter held my hand and squeezed it lightly. I smiled at him, and then continued.

"I searched for her everywhere, but she was not to be found. I finally gave up and turned up into an orphanage. I was bullied there, and was treated badly. I always cursed my luck, always felt unloved, until Lucilita came into my life."

My eyes shone brightly at my little angel's name. tears rolled down my cheeks, but there was a graceful smile on my lips.

"I was eleven at the time when Lucilita turned up at the orphanage. She was a beautiful four year old girl with chocolate brown eyes. One night when I was crying in my room, she came to me and wiped my tears, and said that 'you don't look pretty when you cry.' In that instant, I knew I will do anything for this little girl. She was like a sister I never had. We used to spend our time with each other. She gave me a reason to live. I soon stood up against the bullies, and soon they stopped bullying me. We soon found out we were special, both of us. It didn't take time for me to find out that Lucilita was a daughter of Aphrodite. When I turned twelve, we were walking down the lake for evening stroll. She said she wanted to show me something beautiful. When we sat on the banks of lake, I asked her,'What beautiful thing you wanted to show me, Luci?' Then she pointed at the water, and I looked at it, and saw my reflection in the water. She said 'My elder sister is the most beautiful thing in this world.'"

I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing what was coming next.

"Suddenly, we were attacked by a minotaur. I quickly called the Camp Half Blood for help, and then tried to protect Lucilita. Suddenly, The minotaur threw the axe at me, but Lucilita came in between me and the weapon, and the weapon striked her. She fell on the ground, and left me forever."

I heard Susan's sniffle, and Lucy was crying. Everyone present there had tears in their eyes.

I was shivering from trauma. It's like living all these things again after two years.

"I was outraged and in grief. In my grief, I defeated the minotaur with my powers, and was seen by the two Half Blood Campers- Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, who had come to retrieve us. However, they were late. Percy still beats up himself for not coming earlier."

I said, then shook my head and continued.

"With the help of Annabeth and Percy, I buried Lucilita, and then we headed for Camp Half Blood. As soon as I stepped in the camp, I was claimed by my father Poseidon. The first months were difficult in the camp. I never liked to go out of my cabin, I threw tantrums a many times, and I never talked to anyone, except Percy, and Tyson who was a lot like Lucilita. One day, I had had enough, and I ate ambrosia in a large quantity so that I could end my misery. However, Percy got in time and took me to the Apollo's cabin, where the children of Apollo healed me. Turned out that I didn't eat Ambrosia that much."

I laughed a bitter laugh.

"Percy scolded me when I was conscious, and then he took a promise on river Styx from me to never to try anything rash or his head will be cut into a thousand pieces. From that day onwards, I came out of my shell, and made friends with the Campers. They helped me a lot during my depression, and were always by my side. I love each and every one of them."

"You have gone through so much." Susan said.

I wiped my tears and said "Yeah…"

"Umm….. Elena? Did Lucilita looked like me? You described her just how I look like." Lucy asked.

I sighed and nodded.

Soon, everyone went to sleep, leaving me and Peter, alone.

"I am so sorry." Peter said.

I looked up at him. "What are you apologizing for?" I asked.

"I acted like a jerk towards you. I said rude things to you, and only now I came to know how much I had hurt you." He said.

"It's alright. At least you've apologized now." I said.

He smiled at me, and I was caught off guard. The light from the fire made his skin gow. I couldn't help but glance at his lips, and I felt a sudden urge to kiss him.

Peter placed his hand on my cheek and caressed it. I leaned into his warm touch. Electricity was coursing in my body.

Peter first glanced at my eyes, and then at my lips, and said "If I have to go to hell, I better do it."

Before I could ask what did he mean, his lips crashed on mine.

I felt bombs and fireworks exploding around me.

I was shocked for a moment, but then somehow my lips started to move automatically in sync. I run my hand around his silky hair, and he wrapped his hand around my waist and pulled me closer. I moaned at the sweetness of his lips, and he put his tongue in my mouth, exploring every corner of it.

When the stupid need for oxygen was too much, we broke apart, and took deep breaths. However, there was a smile on my lips.

"Wow." Peter said.

He was right.

It was wow, amazing, wonderful. I never experienced this much joy in my whole life.

I blushed and got up and said "It was amazing."

Then I rushed back to my tent and flopped on the bed. I placed my hand on my lips, which were still tinkling.

Maybe I also deserve a little love and affection.

 **A/n: thank you everyone for bearing up with me!**

 **NarnianDemigod: thank you for your support! I really love reading your comments! They always fill me with motivation.**

comment soon guys, and tell me what you think of this chapter.


	18. Rescuing Edmund

**A/n: Hello everyone! I love your reviews!**

 **Millions of Amelias: Thank you so much for your advice! I really appreciate your comments!**

 **Sameen Hadiya: yay! I updated! Hope you like this chapter.**

 **NarnianDemigod: I won't. And I hope you keep reading my stories and encouraging me just like that!**

 **EmmaSEWW: Well, just as you said- I updated!**

 **Guest: thank you very much.**

 **greekgeek101:Yeah, my name is really Elena Parker.**

The next morning I was in strange mood. I was still shaken up by the nightmare which had opened up my Pandora box of dark memories, but I was still giddy because of the kiss. My mind was filled with a mixture of emotions.

I walked out of my tent, and saw that no one had waken up. There were just a few narnians who had been guarding the camp at night. I leaned against a tree and saw a little bird perching on my shoulder. I recognised it as the one who 'psst' us when we were at Mr. Tumnus's house. I smiled at the bird.

"You are up early, my liege." The bird said.

I shrugged and said "i am an early riser. Ever heard, the early bird gets the grain?"

"No, My Liege." The bird replied.

"Oh, alright." I said.

"It's too silent here, and I don't like it. Let's wake everyone up." I said after a moment.

"They won't wake up, my Liege, even if I scream bloody murder. The Narnians are very tired." She said.

I tapped my finger on my chin and said "Hm... then I think I will try."

I started singing-

 **(A/n: this song is Here's To Never Growing Up, by Avril Lavigne)**

 **"Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**

 **With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**

 **Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk**

 **Singing here's to never growing up**

 **Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend**

 **For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change**

 **Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock**

 **We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change**

 **Say, won't you stay forever stay**

 **If you stay forever hey**

 **We can stay forever young**

 **Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**

 **With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**

 **Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk**

 **Singing, here's to never growing up**

 **We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"**

 **I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that**

 **When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups**

 **Singing, here's to never growing up**

 **Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**

 **Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**

 **We live like rock stars, dance on every bar**

 **This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)**

 **They say "just grow up", but they don't know us**

 **We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change**

 **Say, won't you say "forever"**

 **Stay, if you stay forever**

 **Hey, we can stay forever young**

 **Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**

 **With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**

 **Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk**

 **Singing, here's to never growing up**

 **We'll be running down the street, yelling, "Kiss my ass!"**

 **I'm like yeah, whatever, we're still living like that**

 **When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups**

 **Singing, here's to never growing up**

 **Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**

 **Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**

 **Say, won't you say "forever"**

 **Stay, if you stay forever**

 **Hey, we can stay forever young**

 **Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**

 **With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**

 **I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk**

 **Singing, here's to never growing up**

 **We'll be running down the street, yelling, "Kiss my ass!"**

 **I'm like yeah, whatever, we're still living like that**

 **When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups**

 **Singing, here's to never growing up**

 **Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**

 **Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up**

 **Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to n ever growing up (no we're never growing up)**

 **Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up"**

While I was singing, I was skipping and dancing around the camp. Everyone had woken up by my singing. They clapped for me. I gave a dramatic bow and then had breakfast with Aslan. Then I went to my tent and got changed into a narnian dress. It was a v necked green dress with long sleeves. I looked at it with disdain, as if it was something offensive.

 _Now, did I not tell you I hate dresses and skirts?_

 _Remind me to tell Aslan to have shirts and pants made for me._

I wore my ring and my necklace, and the wristband and walked out, I searched around for Aslan, but he was nowhere to be found. Finally, I found him.

He was standing on a high ground, with Peter.

I quickly walked over there, and heard Aslan say to Peter, who was sitting on the ground glancing at a beautiful white away castle in distance.

"This is Cair Paravel, castle of four thrones, one of which you must sit as the high king." Aslan said.

Peter did not answer him, though his body posture stiffened. He doubted himself.

I walked towards them.

"You doubt the prophecy?" aslan said.

"No, He doubts himself." I said. Aslan smiled at me. Peter turned a bit and gave me a smile, which I gladly returned.

"No, that's just it...I am not who you think I am." Peter said.

"Peter Pevensie, formerly of Finchley. Beaver also said you wanted to turn him into a hat." Aslan said amusingly.

I and Peter laughed.

Aslan said "Peter, there is a deep magic that rules over Narnia. It defines right from wrong, and helps us fulfil our destinies, both yours and mine."

Peter said "I don't think I will be able."

"You were able to get your family this far." Aslan said.

"It wasn't me, it was Elena who brought us here safely. If Elena wouldn't have been with us we wouldn't have survived." He said.

"That's not true, I just guided you. You were the one who brought them here." I said.

"Not all of them." Peter said sadly.

I sat beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He smiled weakly at me.

"I will bring him back, I promise." I said.

"I will do what I can to keep my family safe. I too want my family safe." Aslan said.

Suddenly, we heard a peculiar yet pleasing sound. It filled my soul with warmth, yet it also made my mind rush as if someone was in danger.

Peter and my eyes widened and we said in unison "Susan!"

We both got up and started running in the direction of the river. As we got there, I saw Susan and Lucy sitting on a tree with low height. The wolves were jumping and trying to bite their dangling legs.

"Stay away from them!" Peter yelled as he unsheathed his sword.

The three wolves circled us, like a predator circles its prey. A wolf tried to attack us from behind, but Aslan pinned him down with his paw.

I changed my ring into onyx **(A/n:my sword** ) and charged at the wolf. It tried to pounce on me, but I dodged it, and stabbed it. The wolf lay down on the ground, dead.

As Orieus and others moved a bit to help Peter, I stopped them.

"No, don't interfere." I said.

"Elena is right, This is Peter's battle." Aslan said.

Maugrim glared daggers at Peter and taunted him. "You think you are a king, but you're going to die, like a dog."

Saying this, he pounced on Peter. The wolf fell on the ground, with Peter under him.

"Peter!" Susan, Lucy and I yelled.

We rushed towards him and pushed off the wolf over him and sighed with relief when we saw that he was okay. Though he looked shocked, bewildered and a bit afraid.

Lucy and Susan hugged him, while I patted his back.

"Good job." I said.

He smiled and hugged me as well.

When I released him from the hug, I scrunched my nose and said "Gods, you smell awful!"

He laughed.

Aslan released the other wolf and said "Follow him. He will lead you to Edmund."

The soldiers ran after the wolf. I got up and waved at the three Pevensie siblings and said "Gotta go!"

I ran after the narnian soldiers, but _damn! They were fast!_

I summoned the water under my legs, and a watery surf formed under my feet. I directed it towards the soldiers, and soon, I had picked up their pace.

"Hurry up slowpokes!" I joked.

When we reached the witch's camp, I turned my other ruby ring into my dagger and threw it at the wolf. He instantly lay dead on the ground.

I took out my dagger from the wolf's chest, and then rushed to Edmund, who was tied from a tree. Orieus had pointed his sword at the dwarf, who had a dagger in his hand.

I quickly untied Edmund and pulled his gag. Then I hugged him. He looked horrible. He had bruises all over him and his lip was split. His nose was bleeding.

Edmund sobbed as he hugged me.

"Oh Edmund, what did she do to you?" I asked.

He did not reply.

I helped him up on Orieus 's back and then gestured them to go. Then I tied the dwarf and gagged him.

Then I walked out of the camp quickly, with a satisfied smirk on my face.

 _Let the witch know what and whom she is dealing with._

$$$$

When I had reached at the camp, I got Edmund off Orieus's back. A dryad came to him and said with a bow "Your Majesty, I will take you to your tent."

But Edmund hid behind me and clutched my hand tightly. I gasped in a little stinging pain, and looked at Edmund. He looked so afraid and fraile, like a terrified animal.

I looked at him sympathetically. Gone was the little boy who always roamed around with attitude, who never talked to his siblings in a good way, who always did opposite of what he was told. He now looked so broken and terrified.

I smiled at the Dryad and said "I think Edmund can stay in my tent for a night."

The dryad bowed to me and said "Yes, My Liege."

And then she went away.

I knelt down in front of Edmund and kissed his forehead. "Come Edmund, you need rest."

He reluctantly followed me to my tent. Every second or other, his eyes would dart around, fearing someone. I cursed under my breath. The witch had broken Edmund in such a way that it would be very difficult to help me.

Keyword: difficult.

I led him to my tent and then laid him on my bed. He clutched my hand and said "Please Elena, don't go anywhere while I sleep."

"Of course I won't." I said.

Satisfied, he closed his eyes. In a minute or two, his eyes closed and he fell in a deep slumber.

The whole night I sat beside him, sometimes saying soothing words to him when he thrashed in his sleep, or rubbing my fingers over his hair when his face contorted in pain. Other than that, my whole night went planning schemes on that witch.

The best one was to stab onyx against her heart. _Don't you agree?_


	19. The Truth

The next morning, I took Edmund to Aslan. I knew Edmund was feeling so low of himself, and no one could heal his broken heart other than Aslan, because somehow, I think he has healed mine also.

I found Aslan standing on the same High Ground where he had been talking to Peter yesterday. He was watching the whole country. It looked so beautiful from here.

"Aslan." I said.

He turned to us and smiled. Edmund hid behind me.

"Edmund, don't hide yourself. He won't hurt you." I cooed.

He reluctantly took a step away and glanced at Aslan. When he did, his stiff shoulders visibly relaxed.

Edmund hung his head low.

"Why are you feeling so guilty, son of Adam?" aslant asked.

Edmund looked up at him and said "I-I betrayed them, sir. I betrayed my own family, my friend, just for sweets. I deserve punishment."

"What you went through was even worse of a punishment." I said with gritted teeth.

"Son of Adam, everyone make mistakes. The thing which is important is, how you amend your mistakes. Yes, it's true that you betrayed your family, but it is also a truth that you are really guilty for what you did. Your guilt washed away all your sins." Aslan said.

I looked at him in awe. Aslan is such a wise person.

"But Aslan, what I did cannot be forgiven. I am a traitor." He said. His voice sounded so broken.

Tears rolled down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them.

Aslan said "I can't deny that what you did was wrong, but you are wrong to think that you are forgiven. Your siblings forgave you, Elena forgave you, and even the Narnians don't hold a grudge against you. You shouldn't feel burdened by the guilt of being a traitor."

Edmund looked up at him and asked "Why don't they?"

"Because we all love you." I said.

He looked at me and tilted his head and said "What?"

I knelt down in front of him and said "Edmund, didn't I tell you I feel you as a little brother I never had? You are really special to me. You act just like I do when I am pissed off. You care for me. And Edmund, your family loves you too. Lucy loves you to death, and she sees you as her counterpart. Bad, but caring brother. Susan sees you as her little brother for whom she will do everything. And Peter... though he acts like he hates you, from his heart, he truly loves you. He is always worried about your safety, and what's good for you. He wants you to be good, and sincere."

"Really?" Edmund asked. His eyes were welled up with tears.

I nodded and kissed his cheek.

Aslan said "Edmund, what's past is past. We can't change it. But we can change our future, because it is in our hands"

Edmund looked at him and bowed his head. "Yes Aslan." He said.

"EDMUND!" I heard Lucy's excited shriek, and we three looked down at the ground, where an excited Lucy was held up by Peter, who shook his head.

Edmund again turned to Aslan as aslant said "Edmund, what happened with you will always help you to judge things in a good manner. You should know that we should learn from our past mistakes and try to amend them. I hope you understand?"

Edmund nodded.

"Now let's go down. Your siblings are waiting for you eagerly." Aslan said.

We walked down the high ground, with Aslan on Edmund's left and I on his right.

"What's done is done. There is no reason to bring up the past with your brother." Aslant said and turned to walk away, but stopped and said "Elena, have a walk with me. We need to talk."

Last time I remember someone said that to me, I had ended up being frustrated by my father, frightened by my prophecy and shocked by my time travelling.

I wonder what will happen now.

"Yes Aslan." I said and followed him, but not before giving a thumbs up to Edmund, who smiled in return.

I followed Aslan as we walked to his tent. Aslan's tent was the biggest tent in the camp. His tent was well furnished and looked quite royal.

Aslan turned to me and said "I should have told you this earlier, but I couldn't, because I knew it would be hard on you. But now I have to tell you this, because I can't delay it anymore."

I tilted my head and asked "What are you talking about, Aslan?" I asked.

"Do you know who you are, Elena?" He asked.

 _Huh? What's that supposed to mean?_

"Um... A demigod?" I answered unsurely.

"No Elena, I meant, what is your identity? Who are you really?" He asked.

"Elena Parker, daughter of Dawn Parker." I answered.

"That's what is wrong Elena, Dawn is not your mother." Aslan said.

I felt has if the floor below my feet has disappeared. He has got to be kidding me.

"That's a really sick joke, Aslan." I said, still thinking that he is lying.

How could he not? Dawn IS my mother. He has to be joking.

"I am not joking Elena. Dawn found you in a lake while she had gone to a camping trip. Dawn raised you as her own child and protected you from the gods. Apparently, the Gods wanted you dead because you were the only known demigod child of Poseidon at that time. But Dawn was protecting you against them." Aslan said.

My knees buckled and I sunk in the ground. I could not believe it. Dawn is not my mother.

"Who is m-my mother, then?" I asked.

"Ariana Porter." Aslan said.

Ariana Porter... _Where have I heard this name?  
_  
My eyes widened as I realised.  
 _  
Ariana Porter was one of Professor Diggory's friends who came to Narnia!_

I looked up at him, waiting for an explaination.

Aslan nodded and said "Your mother was an orphan. She lived with Diggory Kirke for sometime as Diggory's parents had adopted her. She thought she never belonged there. When she came to Narnia, she was attached to it. When it was time to go, she begged me to let her stay. I agreed, and made her the Guardian of Narnia. During one of her missions, she met our Father, Poseidon, who was just visiting me. She instantly fell in love with him. Our father stayed in Narnia for quite sometime then he returned back. By that time, Ariana was pregnant. When she gave birth to you, the whole Narnia rejoiced. But soon the White Witch's powers started growing and she had no choice but to give you away. She begged our father to take you to a safe place. Poseidon agreed and took you in his arms and then travelled back to Olympus. The gods were angry at Poseidon, knowing that he had broken the Oath. To assure them, Poseidon placed you in a basket and guided the water to take you to safety. The water flowed and took you to Dawn, who was camping around a lake. When she first saw you, she instantly fell in love with you and adopted you. One day Apollo, Dawn's father, came to her and told her to abandon you because the gods wanted you dead. But she did not do it. She protected you, until the dreadful day you lost her."

Tears rolled down my cheek.

I stuttered "What happened to my real Mom, Ariana Porter?"

"She had died against a the White witch in a battle. She is now in my country." Aslan said.

I sobbed and let the tears flow. I can't believe this. The one who gave me birth and the one who took care of me are dead.

 _Wait... Is Dawn Really dead?_

I didn't saw her dead body. She had just disappeared into thin air.

I looked up at Aslan and asked "Aslan, Is Dawn Alive?"

He nodded and said "Yes, Apollo had teleported her away before the axe could kill her. He treated her and wiped all the memories of you. She now lives a new life. She doesn't even know who you are or if you do exist."

My world shattered into a million pieces.

 _She doesn't know if I exist?_

 _Is the universe playing a joke on me?_

My mind started weaving images of all the twelve gods of Olympus laughing on me.

The woman who gave me birth is dead.

The one who raised me doesn't even know if I exist.

 _I hate you GODS!_

I rushed out of the tent, still crying. I ran to the practice field. I saw various dummies around the field. I changed my ring into onyx and started taking out my frustration on the poor dummies.

 _I just wished I could meet my real mom once!_

Time flew by as I kept taking out my anger, frustration and irritation on the poor dummies.

Suddenly, I stopped when I heard Mrs. Beaver's voice.

"My Liege!"

I yelped in surprised and tripped on the ground.

 _Just great!_

I got up quickly and brushed off my skirt and looked down at her.

"What happened?" I asked when I saw the alarming look in Mrs. Beaver's eyes.

"The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan!" Mrs. Beaver said.

 **A/n: Did you lovely readers know that i absolutely love you all? No? Well, here it is! I love every single one of you! Thanks for the support and encouraging comments!**

 **Sameen Hadiya: Thank you!**

 **NarnianDemigod: I am honoured that you think it like that. Thank you very much. And sorry, i haven't stumbled onto any other stories like mine, though i think I have heard about some group which has these crossovers. Hope I helped you find it, I guess?**

 **Guest: I... updated! Yay!**

 **EmmaSEWW: I swear, you are so hyperactive when you comment! And by the way, I love your comments. keep up the good work!**


	20. Encounter with The Witch

**A/n: Hi everyone... I heard from someone that the previous chapter was not so up to the mark. Sorry giuys, but I must tell you that I had already published this story on Quotev, hence I can't change the events even if I wanted to. I had already complete the first book in the Percy Jackson and Narnia crossover on Quotev, so if anyone of you is interested, he /she can look up there also. Here is it's link- story/6198371/The-Lion-The-witch-and-The-Demigod/**

 **Anyways, for those who would like to wait for me to update, I am stunned at their patience.**

 **EmmaSEWW:I really love your reviews. They really make my day!**

 **Guest: Sorry to disappoint you! I hope this chapter is up to date, and if it isn't, kill me now.**

 **And... here's the new chapter!**

I ran quickly towards the camp.

 _The white witch is coming here?_

 _What for?  
_  
As soon as the Narnians saw me, they bowed and parted their ways for me to come. I quickly rushed to the Pevensies, who were standing outside Aslan's camp. I hugged Edmund and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I won't let her take you, Edmund." I said.

He smiled back and kissed my cheek. "I know." He said.

I looked at Peter, who looked murderous. I placed my arm on his shoulder, and he visibly relaxed.

"Don't worry, if she tries anything dangerous, I will kick her ass off." I joked.

That earned me a laugh from Lucy, chuckle from Edmund, a giggle from Susan and a smile from Peter. I kissed his cheek, making his eyes widened. I looked at Aslan who smiled at me.

My head snapped up when I heard.

"JADIS!"

The Narnians booed as Jadis came forward with her minions. She was sitting on a throne like thingy, which was being hold by four minotaurs. A dwarf was walking in front of her, screaming her name like she was some celebrity.

"Queen Of Narnia!" The dwarf yelled.

I rolled my eyes and yelled "Oh Please! Stop lying. There are kids here!"

The narnians chuckled, and roared with laughter. The Pevensie's giggled, and Aslan couldn't help but look at me amusingly.

Jadis glared at me, which I gladly returned.  
 _  
She is the one who killed my real mom, remember?_

As the throne was put on the ground, Jadis stood up and walked up to Aslan and said "You have a traitor in your amidst, Aslan."

Everyone gasped. Edmund hid behind Peter, while I stood in front of Susan and Lucy.

"His offence was not against you." Aslan said.

"Have you forgotten the deep magic?" The white witch yelled.

"Do NOT cite the deep magic to me, witch. I was there when it was written" Aslan said with a growl.

Then you will know that the boy belongs to me." Then she turned and pointed at Edmund and said "That boy will die on th stone table." She said.

"Come and take him then." Peter said threateningly as he pulled out his rhindon and pointed it to her.

"You think a simple threat will deny me my right, little king?" She said in a false sweet voice.

Peter's sword wavered.

"How is your scar, Jadis." I asked suddenly, out of blue.

"What?" She exclaimed as she turned to me.

"Oh, the little scar over your shoulder." I said with a smirk.

She glared at me and said "So, you are the invisible intruder."

"Glad to be of service." I said with mock curtsy.

She pulled out her wand and pointed it at me, and a sudden light came out of it.

"NO!" Edmund yelled.

I yelped and placed my hand in front of my face as the light came o me, but then bounced off. I looked down and saw my shield had been activated.  
 _  
Thanks Percy and Tyson!_

The witch looked shocked and angry.

I said, "Edmund will not die. His offence was not against you."

Jadis turned and said "Aslan knows that if I do not have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and ashes."

Everyone gasped. I turned to aslan and asked him "Is that so?"

He nodded.

"What if someone else takes his place?" I asked.

The witch's eyes gleamed. She said "Who will give their life in his place. You?"

"Yes." I said with a nod.

"ENOUGH!" Aslan yelled with a roar.

I looked at him. _Wow! He seems quite angry._

"I shall talk with you alone, Jadis." He said and turned to his tent.

Jadis followed him.

I turned to go, but Peter held my wrist. The electricity coursed again in my body at his touch, and I wanted to kiss him right there.

"Let me go!" I resisted against his enchanting touch.

"Listen up Parker, you are not going in." He said with gritted teeth.

I rolled my eyes. So we are back on last name basis.

"Pevensie, you're not the boss of me!" I yelled at him.

Then I sat down with a huff and a perfect scowl grazed my features.

The others too sat down.

After what seemed like hours, Jadis emerged out of the tent. We all stod up quickly as we saw her walking swiftly towards her throne thing.

Aslan also emerged out of the tent.

"The witch has denounced her claim on Edmund." Aslan said.

Everyone cheered.

"How will I know your promise will be kept?" The white witch asked.

Aslan roared in response, and the witch was startled. She stumbled on her throne.

We all laughed at congratulated Edmund, and I glanced at aslant and walked to him and hugged him. He gave me a weak smile and walked back in his tent.

I raised my brow.

 _Why is he so sad?_

Something is fishy here.

 _What deal did he made with the witch?_

$$$

It was night. Everyone was asleep. But I could not sleep. I was in my nightgown, wandering around the camp.

Seriously though, I should get some sleep.

I haven't slept peacefully ever since I stepped in Narnia.

I leaned against a tree and sighed. Suddenly, I heard a twig snapping. I turned a bit, and saw Aslan, who was walking away, followed by Lucy and susan.

I was confused.

 _What's going on?_

I quietly followed them. Soon, aslant stopped, and Lucy and Susan hid behind a tree. So did I.

Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" He asked.

Lucy and Susan came out of their hiding.

"We couldn't sleep." Lucy said.

"Please Aslan, couldn't we come with you?" Susan asked.

"I would be glad of the company tonight." Aslan said. "And Elena, you can come out too."

I sighed and walked up to him.

"I am coming with you." I said.

"Of course!" He said, and started walking away, and I followed him.

For sometime, we followed him. Suddenly, he stopped and said "It is time. From now on, I must go on, alone. Thank you Susan. Thank you Lucy. Thank you Elena. But from here, I must go alone." He said.

"please Aslan, can't I come with you?" I pleaded him.

"No Elena." He said firmly.

Before I could argue more. He turned and walked away.

"I think we should go." Susan said.

"No, I won't leave my brother alone." I said and hid behind the bushes, and peeped through them.

What I saw made me horrified.

There were many creatures like minotaurs, dwarves, werewolves, wolves, hags, etc, who jeered at Aslan as he walked through the stairs. The white witch looked at him with a satisfied grin. She wore a brown dress, and had her hair up in a bun. The creatures taunted and made fun of Aslan. _It was so horrifying!_

"So that's what the deal was about. Aslan, in exchange of Edmund." I mumbled sadly.

"Why isn't he fighting back?" Lucy said with a sob.

Tears threatened to come out of my eyes, but I held them back.

"Bind him." The witch said.

A minotaur hit Aslan, and he yelped and stumbled on the stony witch's minions tied him.

"First let him be shaved." The witch said.

Then she pulled some hair from his mane and cut it with her dagger. Aslan yelped in pain. Soon, her minions pulled his hair out of his once beautiful mane, and he winced each time. I felt tears rolling down my cheek.

 _She is so horrible! How can she do this to him?_

Aslan opened his eyes, and his eyes met mine.

At that moment, I knew what I will do.

I am standing up for my brother, weather he likes it or not.


	21. I will Be Back, I Promise

**A/n: Hii everyone! Sorry for making you wait for a long time!**

 **Sameen Hadiya: Thank you!**

 **TheWriter8789: I did update!**

 **Guest: here it is! The new chapter!**

 **WhySosirius7582934: Thank you so much for reading my story. it means a lot to me. and pray tell me what you don't like about Elena's personality. It would do me good, I guess.**

 **Hope you like this chapter!**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ABUSE. YOU CAN SKIP IT IF YOU WANT!**

"NO! ASLAN!" I yelled and ran from my hiding place towards him.

The crowd of stupid creatures parted and I ran towards him. I was about to reach him when someone pulled my hair.

I yelped in pain, and looked from the corner of my eyes. A hag had pulled my hair.

"Let me go, you foul creature!" I screeched.

The white witch smirked evilly, then said "You know Aslan, I am a little disappointed in you." She said as she circled Aslan. She continued "Did you think that by giving your life you would save the human boy? No. You are giving up your life and saving no one. So much for love."

"What do you know about love, witch? Oh right, nothing. Because you have no one to love. The creatures, they fear you, but not love you. But Aslan, he is loved by everyone. And I swear, if you do anything to him, I will personally kill you!" I said.

The witch raised her brow and walked swiftly to me.

He caressed my cheek, and I flinched from her touch.

"Hm... you are so beautiful, no wonder why Edmund wanted you so much." She said.

I growled and shot a beam of water at her.

She yelped and stumbled a bit, then looked up at me in shock.

"Who are you? There was no Prophecy for the fifth daughter of Eve!" She screeched.

I bit my lip.

 _I wasn't going to tell her anything._

She walked furiously towards me, and slapped me. I stumbled on the ground due to that impact.

"Who are you?" She yelled.

I looked up at her and said fiercely, "Your doom Jaids. I am the daughter of the guardian of Narnia, and Aslan's father. I am a demigod. I am Aslan's Half sister. I am Elena Parker nee Porter, Daughter of Ariana Porter, and the new Guardian of Narnia."

As I said those words, I realised the last line of the prophecy.

 _ **'Who are you, do you know it at all?'**_

I didn't knew who I truly was, but now I know who I am. I am The Guardian of Narnia, and my name is Elena Parker nee Porter.

The witch laughed evilly and said "Oh, so you are the daughter of that silly girl?"

Then she turned to Aslan and said "Oh Aslan, why did you hide your sister from me?"

Then she turned to me, and knelt down in front of me and whispered, "You know what happened to your mother? She died a painful death. I tortured her so much that she was so broken before she died. Wanna know how she died?"

I shuddered in fear, and my eyes widened. What had she done to my Mom?

Jadis stood up and turned to her creatures and said "Isn't she pretty? Who would like to play with her?"

My eyes widened in fear.

 _No, this is so not happening!  
_  
I looked at Aslan, who was looking at me in so much despair. He knew he couldn't do anything. He was tied s tightly, that he couldn't even squirm.

The creatures grinned evilly and yelled "We all do!"

The witch smirked and said "She is all yours."

I backed off from the creatures as they started coming towards me. Their eyes were filled with lust, and an evil glint.

I screamed and turned my ring into onyx, and started battling the creatures, but one of them grabbed my hand and twisted it.

I yelped and dropped the sword.

A minotaur came to me with evil look in his eyes, then slid his hand over my shoulder and tore off the sleeve of my nightgown.

I screamed and kicked him.

Then I shot water beam at the one who had twisted my hand.

I started to run, but someone pulled my hair again, and threw me on the steps below the stony table, just below aslant. Aslant looked at me helplessly, and I held out my hand too reach him.

A dwarf came to me and took out his dagger, and tore the sleeve of my other arm.

"Please! Stop it!" I yelled as I turned him into ice.

The tears were rolling down my cheek.

A werewolf pulled me up by my hair, and my whole dress fell down.

I was standing naked in front of those while creatures.

They were laughing at me.

I screamed, and soon, water flowed around me. The water formed a dress around my bare body, and it flowed violently.

The creatures started scratching and bruising me.

They bruised me so much, that I fell on the ground, too weak to fight them.

My watery dress disappeared, and I was naked again, except that I was covered with my own blood.

The witch yelled "Enough!"

The creatures backed away from me.

The witch cooed in aslan's ear "You must be feeling so bad for your sister, don't you Aslan?"

Then she pulled out her dagger and held it above him. I held out my hand to reach Aslan, but couldn't.

"In that knowledge, Despair... and DIE!"

And then she stabbed him.

I felt like my heart stopped beating, when aslan suddenly closed his eyes.

I screamed. That was what I could only do with the pain surging in my body.

The witch looked up at me and grinned and then walked to me and said "What are you alive for, girl? Don't you wanna meet your brother, and your mother?"

I glared at her fiercely from my tear stained face.

"Any last words, Water girl?" She mocked me.

"Yes." I said with a ferocious glare, and continued "I will be back, I promise. And when I do, you will see your death in the form of me in my armor."

She glared angrily at me and struck her knife at my heart.

I closed my eyes, but I wanted to fight back.

Every beautiful memory I had was playing on screen in my mind. Dawn, Lucilita, Percy, annabeth, Grover, Nico, Thalia, Poseidon, Professor Diggory, Susan, Lucy, Edmund and Peter's face flashed in my mind one after the other.

I remembered all the times Peter had touched me. All the times we fought, and the time when he kissed my cheek.

The time when he had kissed me.

I love him, yes, I know that now.

 _I love you Peter._

I felt darkness surround me. My senses started to dull, and I saw a bright light far away from me.

Every time I tried to reach it, it went much more farther.

Then suddenly, my world darkened, and I slipped into the arms of death.


	22. My sister Is Dead

***Percy Jackson's p.o.v:***

I shot out of bed, and took heavy breaths. I was bathed with sweat, and had a severe headache.

I slid my hands through my hair.

 _What a nightmare it was!_

I got out of my bed, and quickly glanced at Elena's empty bed.

Terrible thoughts crossed my mind.

I shook my head.  
 _  
No, that's just a dream. It's not true._

Elena is not dead.

She can't be...

Tears rolled down my cheeks.

Even I knew it wasn't true.

She is dead.

 _My sister is dead._

I pulled the orange 'camp half blood' shirt over my bare chest and quickly wore slippers and rushed out.

The demigods who were guarding the camp looked surprised by my sudden run. I ran towards the Athena's cabin and banged the door.

"Annabeth!" I yelled. "Open the door!"

I must be screaming quite loudly, because the whole camp was awakened by my scream, except Annabeth.

"Annabeth I swear, if you won't open the freaking door, I will barge in!" I yelled.

The door opened in a swing movement, and I saw Annabeth in her pajamas, rubbing her eyes.

"Seaweed brain, I swear if it is not important..." Then she looked up at my face and said "Why are you crying?"

"It's Elena..." I said with a sob.

"What about her?" Grover asked as he walked up to me.

The whole camp was around me now. Everyone looked at me with worried eyes, concerning for the little trouble called Elena Parker.

"I... I think I had a visionary dream about her." I said.

"And?" Nico pressed.

"She is dead." I said with a sob.

Tears rolled down my cheek.

Everyone gasped.

"NO!" Thalia yelled.

"You are lying!" Clarrise, the stone hearted Ares's daughter said.

"You must be having a nightmare." Annabeth said.

"She can-"

"Not be dead." The twins Travis and Connor stoll said.

"DO YOU THINK I AM LYING? WHY WOULD I LIE?! SHE WAS MY SISTER!" I yelled.

Everyone became silent.

"She was our sister, Percy." I heard a voice.

I turned around, and saw the crowd part. There was standing Tyson, my other half brother who was also a Cyclops. Tears stained his face, and he looked a wreck. He was at Poseidon's castle in the sea, if I remember correctly. What is he doping here?

"Oh Tyson..." I said.

He sobbed and tackled me into a hug.

"How did she die?" Annabeth choked out.

And then I told her what I saw.

How much torture she went through before she died... How much she struggled, how much she was hurt... Everything.

The whole camp mourned for her.

"There must be something we can do..." Thalia mumbled.

"No, I don't think she is dead." Nico said.

We all looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"She is a fighter, Percy. She will fight for her life. And if she promised she will come back, then she will do so." Nico said.

Then he turned around and started going somewhere.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"To bring some recruits." He answered, "Apparently, she will be tested, and I am sure she would like very much if her sister fights by her side."

We all looked dumbfounded at him as he disappeared into darkness.  
 _  
Please Gods, If what he said was true, then Let Elena be alive._

 ** _A/n: totally A filler chapter..._**


	23. Aslan Is Back, But Is Elena Alive?

***Susan's p.o.v.:***

When the creatures left, I and Lucy came out of our hiding place. Tears stained our cheeks, and I could not help but feel so sad and broken. Elena stood up for Aslan. She tolerated those while creatures, and ended up being so... broken and bruised.

I wished I could do something... but I couldn't. I was about to go to her when her nightgown had fallen down her body, and she stood bare in front of those creatures, but Lucy had held tightly on my hand that I could not leave her.

I wished I had gone to help her then. She would have been with us now.

Lucy couldn't even look at Elena. I pulled off my blue hood and wrapped it around Elena's bloodied body. Lucy ran towards Aslan and was crying softly while hugging him. I somehow dragged her up on the stone table, and then sat beside Lucy.

Lucy pulled out her cordial, but I shook my head.

"It's too late for that." Then I mumbled, "They are gone."

Fresh tears welled up in her eyes and she hugged me, and cried.

I wiped her tears and said "We have to go. Peter ought to know this."

"But we can't go!" Lucy argued, "We can't just leave them here!"

"Lucy, there's no time! We have to tell the others!" I argued back.

Then suddenly her eyes gleamed.

"The trees!" She exclaimed.

***Peter's p.o.v.:***

I was having a restless sleep. Somehow, I knew somewhere something is wrong. As if someone was squeezing my heart, which was in a million pieces!

I felt something across my cheek, and shot up from the bed, and quickly got the rhindon by my side and pointed it at a corner. The leaves danced in the aair, and formed a beautiful lady.

"Fear not my princes, I bring the tidings of great news..." The dryad said with a sad look.

"What is it?" Edmund asked, who had just woken up and rubbed his eyes.

"the great lion and the guardian are dead..." The dryad said.

 _No!_

$$$

"Elena was not in her tent, peter." Edmund said as he walked to me.

"It's true then. They are gone." I choked a sob. Tears threatened to come down my cheeks, but I held them back.

No, Elena wouldn't want me to be weak at such a moment.

I just wished I could tell her that i loved her. But maybe fate doesn't want that.

I know I will never love anyone again that much I did to Elena.

We may fight with each other, but I knew I loved her.

"Then you will have to lead us, Peter. There's a whole army waiting to follow you." Edmund said.

"B-but I can't. I am not aslan, or Elena." I said.

Aslan believed you could. Elena believed you could. So do I." Edmund said reassuringly, and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"What are your orders, sire?" Orieus said with a bow.

$$$

I looked at the battlefield. From this high ground, the witch's army seemed like ants.

But that was not the truth. Actually, it was far away from it.

A gryphon, who was inspecting the army from the sky, came flying down towards me.

"They come, your highness, in numbers and weapons far greater than ours." The gryphon said urgently.

"Numbers do not win a battle." Orieus said wisely.

"But I bet they help." I said nervously and bit my lip.

A corner of my mind laughed at me and taunted in Elena's melodious voice **_"_** ** _Pevensie, you are such a pessimist! This army terrifies you? Puh-lease, I can handle a thousand armies like this on my own! So get your lazy ass off this horse, and charge for the battlefield!"_**

I was shocked for a moment.

The words seemed so alive that I thought that Elena said that.

I looked around and didn't see her anywhere.

I closed my eyes and realised that I had been imagining it.

The horns blew, and the gryphons flew in the sky carrying rock boulders.

"Are you with me?" I asked to no one in particular, but especially to that unreal voice in my head.

 ** _"_** ** _Do you even have to ask?"_** Elena's melodious voice rang in my head.

"To the death!" Orieus said.

I took a deep breath and took out the rhindon and pointed it at the army coming towards us.

"FOR NARNIA AND FOR ASLAN!" I gave the battle cry.

 _And for you, my love._ I mentally added.

***Susan's p.o.v:***

I woke up with a start. I thought that maybe last time was just a bad dream, but I was turned wrong when I saw the lifeless body of Aslan and Elena.

"I think we should go now." I said as I woke Lucy up.

"I am so cold." Lucy said as she got up.

Then she sadly glanced at aslant and Elena and walked away. I followed her.

As soon as we got some steps down, I heard a mighty earthquake. We both stumbled and tripped on the steps. When the tremors died down, we got up and looked up at the stone table and gasped.

The stone table was broken.

"Susan!" Lucy pointed at the table.

My eyes widened.

Elena and Aslan's body disappeared. We towards the stone table and looked around, but couldn't find them.

I was disappointed.

Suddenly, we turned to the two pillars behind the stone table and saw...

"ASLAN!" Lucy and I screamed excitedly and rushed to him and hugged him.

He laughed. When we released him, I looked at him in confusion.

"But we saw the witch... the knife." I said.

"If the witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice, she might have interpreted the deep magic a bit differently. For she would have known that if a willing victim who had committed no treachery died in a traitor's stead, the stone table would crack and death itself would began to unwind." He explained.

"So that means Elena's alive too!" Lucy exclaimed joyously.

I was happy too. _Elena's alive!  
_  
"Well, I can't say so, my dear. Elena may or may not be alive." He said.

Our faces fell.

So Elena is not revived back to life.

"We sent the word that you two are dead. Peter and Edmund would have gone to war." I said.

Lucy drew her dagger and said "We have to help them."

"We will, but not alone. Now, climb on my back. We have a long way to go and little time to get there. And you might want to cover your ears." He said.

We placed our hands on our ears.

Aslan smiled and suddenly gave a deafening roar.


	24. The fates

_**A/n: sorry for the late update :P**_

 _ **12345678910: All your questions will be answered in this chapter. thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Vicky Tzalachan: thank you very much! I love hearing from my readers too!**_

 _ **Sameen Hadiya: I updated! Hope you like it!**_

***Elena's p.o.v.:***

I don't know for how much time I have been standing here, but I know that it has been quite some time.

I am standing on a grassy ground, and there is nothing around except the magnificent blue sky above my head.

I can't remember much, but I just remember that something horrible had happened to me. I looked down on my body and saw a white gown covering my whole body. It was a simple gown, it had no intricate patterns or designs, no nothing. Just a simple gown covering my vody.

I don't know why, but I felt huge relief.

There were three old ladies sitting on a wooden chair in front of me. They were knitting a blue yarn, and a cut off piece of yarn was fallen on the ground. There three old ladies were blind, I could tell so because their eyes were black. They had red hair and deathly pale skin and were wearing a blue dress.

I recognized them as The fates.

If you don't know who fates are, then let me tell you something about them. The Moirai or the fates are three deities, incarnations of destiny and life. Their names are Clotho, the one who spins the thread of life; Lachesis, she who draws the lots and determine how long one lives, by measuring the thread of life, and Atropos, the inevitable, she who chooses how someone dies by cutting the thread with her shears. Some one whom I can't remember clearly had told me once that they are ugly old women, stern and severe. Three days after a child is born, it is thought that the Morai would visit the house to determine the child's fate and life.

"Old Cranky mummified ladies, would you tell me why I am here?" I asked impatiently.

Honestly, I have been standing here for what, like hours! Don't they notice that someone may get tired.

"Ah, The Daughter of Poseidon, What's her name?" The one who was spinning the blue yarn said.

"Elena Ariana Porter." The one who was knitting said.

"It's actually Elena Parker nee Porter." Was my automatic reply.

I was shocked.

Where did that come from?

"We know who you are." The one in the middle spoke up.

They never looked up at me as they answered me. Don't you think it's a bit rude? "Um... what am I doing here? And why Do I have this feeling that I have to be somewhere else, rather than here?" I asked them.

"Your life was a struggle, dear. From the time you were born, you had to sgtruggle, and even when you died, you had was ever fair to you, yet you always had somehow lighted up other's worlds. That's why, we had decided to give you another chance." The one in the middle said.

"But we will give you that chance, at only one condition." The one who was knitting, said.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"You will have to pass some tests, and prove yourself to us." The one who was spinning the yarn said.

"I will." Came my automatic reply.

"Alright then, Daughter of Poseidon. We are giving you another chance, but just so you know, we want you to meet the one you had lost thirteen years ago." The middle one said.

"Who?" I asked.

But I did not get any reply.

The lights suddenly got dimmer, and I blinked a few times. Suddenly, I heard strange sounds, and my vision got brighter.

I blinked, and looked down around me. Everywhere around me were people walking in jeans and shirts. There were huge buildings and street lights around me.

I blinked furiously. I couldn't believe my eyes.

 _Huh? I am in New York?_

I looked down and saw I was wearing a blue shirt and black pants. I took a deep breath, feeling kind of glad that at least I have so clothes on.

 _What I had endured before I... died was horrible!_

Someone bumped into me, and we both fell down on our butts. I squeezed my eyes, and then stood up and brushed off my pants.

"I am so sorry, I didn't see you here. I should have been more careful, I apologize..." I heard a female voice.

"It's alright," I said with a smile, and then looked up at the woman and gasped.

The woman looked in her thirties. She had red hair and beautiful green eyes. There were dimples on her cheeks. Fine aging lines showed on her face, but could not marr her beauty.

I have no doubt who she is, not even in a hundred worlds...

 _She is Dawn Parker._

The woman looked a bit worried and then nudged me and asked "Are you alright?"

I blinked a few times. My mind screamed at me, 'Answer her dumbo!'

"Yeah, I am fine. Um... Are you Dawn Parker?" I asked her.

"Yeah... Um... how do you know me?" She asked as she tilted her head.

I tried to stop the tears from spilling out.

So what aslan said was true, she does not remember me.

"You are a demigod, daughter of Apollo. I have heard about you." I whispered.

"Who are you?" She asked in a low voice.

"Elena Parker." I said absently.

"Oh, another Parker? Hm... are we related?" She asked.

I wanted to bang my head on the wall. My conscience was taunting me.

'Nicely played, Elena.'

"Well, my real name is Elena Parker nee Porter... I am adopted by the Parker family." I said.

"Oh, who is your godly parent?" She asked.

"Poseidon." I said.

"So you are a daughter of Poseidon?" She asked in a low tone.

I nodded.

It feels so strange, to talk as strangers to the woman who had protected you and brought you up.

She was about to aske something else, but she was interrupted by a shout.

"MOMMY!"

Dawn turned, and I peeped through her shoulder.

I saw a little redhead running towards dawn. She also had beautiful green eyes, which were twinkling like emerald. The girl looked ten years old. She was wearing a pink dress, and had a blue balloon in her hand.

The girl ran towards Dawn and hugged her legs.  
Dawn laughed and picked up the girl, then turned to me and said "Elena, meet my daughter, Kira."

I felt a pang in my chest.

 _Her daughter?_

Kira waved at me and said "Hello."

I smiled weakly at her. I just wanted the ground to swallow me, but I also didn't want to be rude to this cute little girl, who is my sister, well... kind of.

"Hii Kira. You are so beautiful, just like Mommy." I said as I caressed her cheek.

She smiled and kissed my cheek and said "Not as beautiful as you, Miss Elena."

I blushed at her compliment.

"Oh, why don't you join us for lunch? We were heading home, you know. My husband would be pleased to meet you." She said.

My breathing caught in my throat.

For years I had wanted to meet Dawn once again, and now when she is standing in front of me, I can't help but feel like I am intruding in her life.

She has a family now, a daughter, a husband... why would she want me back now? I don't want to cause any more trouble.

"Thank you, but I need to go." I said.

"Wha-What? Please stay for lunch!" Kira unleashed her puppy dog eyes at me. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead and said "I am so sorry, I truly wish I could stay with you... But I have to go somewhere."

"Raincheck?" Dawn guessed.

I nodded.

"Alright. See you later then, Elena." Dawn said.

"It was really nice meeting you." Kira said and waved at me.

I waved back and said "Believe me, the pleasure was all mine."

I quickly turned around and started walking fastly. I could not hold the tears, who were trying to explode their way out of my eyes.

I rushed into a nearby alley, and leaned against a wall. I slid down the dirty ground and hugged my knees and burst into tears.

"I know it hurts. It always does, to see the ones you love as strangers." I heard a beautiful and charming voice.

I looked up and saw a beautiful woman standing in front of me. She had beautiful brown hair cascading down her shoulder up to her hips. She had chocolate brown eyes, and her skin was fair. She wore a white greek style gown, and had a golden plate over her waist. There was a golden crown over her head, and she wore golden flats.

She was breathtakingly beautiful.

I quickly wiped my tear stained cheeks and bowed to her.

"Aphrodite." I greeted her as I stood up.

Yes, she was Aphrodite, the Greek Goddess of Love.

"Daughter of Poseidon, I know you feel so broken. What you endured could break even the bravest person." She said.

I bit my lip.

"Aphrodite... Do you hate me?" I asked.

She looked at me with a surprised expression, "No my dear, I don't hate anyone. I am the Goddess of Love, remember?" She said.

"Then why didn't you let me experience the love I should have experienced? Why didn't I get the love of a father, a mother, a sister? And when I had got two loving brothers and a boy whom I fell in love, I was killed in the most horrible way. Did I do something bad to you, so you took out your revenge on me?" I asked her, trying to be as brave as I could.

Her eyes softened, she said, "Elena... There is always one person amongst the hundreds who is destined to have a life full of struggles. Such people are heroes, and their struggles become legends. And Elena, you were a born legend. Not every day we came come across the daughter of a Guardian and one of the big three's. You have so many things to accomplish, so many things to discover. Your life will be a legend for Narnians and demigods alike. The struggle you went through all your life is just a small part of what is going to happen. Things may change drastically, and the time will come when Demigods will have to unite to fight against kronos and you will be a good example for them. Our past struggles only make our future happier and beautiful."

Her words went deep through my heart, and I felt relieved.

"Thank you..." I said.

She nodded her head and said "Now that you have got your strength back, you may join the battle."

"What battle?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes and said "The First Battle of Beruna."

I gasped. "Oh By Hades! What am I gonna do? How will I go to Narnia in time?" I rambled on and on.

She said "I will send you there, but first, you need to change. Apparently, you can't fight in a jeans and shirt."

Then she clapped her hands, and a pink aura surrounded me. Uddenly, the aura disappeared, and I looked down and saw myself in a silver armour.

I looked up at Aphrodite and gave her a smile. "Thanks!" I said.

She grinned and then gave me a whistle and said "Your father asked me to give you this."

I took the whistle. I recognized it immediately. It was an exact replica of the whistle Percy had. When we blow this whistle, it calls our Pegasus. My pegasus's name is Guido.

"And, now you're ready for the battle." She said and clapped her hands again.

A pink cloud surrounded me again. When it disappeared, I blinked a several times and found myself stared at many fallen rocks.

 _I am back at the stone table._


	25. Death In Shining Armour

_**A/n: Hello! How are you all?**_

 _ **Sameen Hadiya: Hi, i updated!**_

 _ **Vicky Tzalachani: Thank you so much, and I hope you like this story!**_

I looked at the sky. It was noon.

 _I need to get to the battlefield ASAP!_

I took out the whistle from my pocket and blew it. It's sound echoed through the forest.

I looked up at the sky and smiled when I saw a white Pegasus flying down towards me. As it landed, he asked me mentally-

 _"_ _Yo Boss! You are alright! I heard you were dead!"_

Guido usually talked to me in my mind.

"Oh Guido!" I exclaimed and hugged him.

Guido wrapped his wings around me. I smiled at the Pegasus and nuzzled it's head.

"I am alive Guido, no need to worry." I said.

 _"_ _I am so glad you are alright! So Boss, what do you want me for?_ " Guido asked.

"Come on Guido, Let's crash a party!" I said with a smirk.

$$$

The wind blew my hair, and I cursed under my breath. Oh why in the world didn't I braided my hair?

I had summoned the water from the Beruna river under Guido's legs, and the water flowed in the air and followed us as we flew in the air. So much for a Grand Entry!

As we came over the Battlefield, Guido gasped. The white witch's army was larger than I had expected. The Narnians were having a tough time. Well, I can change that soon.

 _"_ _Is that what you call a party? I can't see why it's a party!"_ Guido exclaimed in my mind.

I laughed and said "Well, it's a party because I love battles!"

"Alright, It's show time!" I said and changed my ring into onyx and my necklace into bow and arrows and placed an arrow into a bow and pointed at the white witch, who was fighting slaying the Narnians and making her way to Peter. I saw Edmund rushing towards the witch.

 _"_ _Hell Yeah!"_ Guido said excitedly.

***Peter's p.o.v.:***  
I had fallen on the ground. I stood up and prepared my sword to fight the witch, who was coming over to me now. Suddenly, and arrow with blue feather wizzed over the witch's foot, missing it just by a millimetre.

Everyone glanced up and gasped. I felt my heart beating faster than ever.

It was Elena, who sitting on a white Pegasus who was flying, and the water was flowing behind her.

The White witch gasped and screeched in anger, "Impossible!"

Elena laughed and snapped her fingers, and the flowing water fell down with a great force on the Giants of the witch's army, and they fell down on the ground; dead.

The Pegasus flew down and Elena got off it and slashed the enemies and made her way to the white witch.

I also fought with double strength, seeing the love of my life alive again made me rush with adrenaline.

 _Oh Aslan, she looks so sexy in a battle armour!_

Elena reached the white witch and slashed her sword against the Witch's.

"Told you Jadis, I will be back. Here I am , fighting against you, reminding you of your death." Elena said as she slashed Jadis's arm.

Jadis cried out in pain and started attacking Elena with full ferocity. "You will die again, Guardian."

***Elena's p.o.v.:***

"Sorry Jadis, but that's not gonna happen." I said and clashed my onyx with her sword.

Jadis suddenly pushed me, and I tripped on the ground. My sword Onyx fell a feet away from me. I looked up at Jadis, who took out her wand and held it out and said "This time, it will be your true death, Aslan's Half Sister."

And then a sharp greenish light came out of the wand, and I gasped. But suddenly a sword broke the wand in two pieces, and a bright light escaped the wand when it was broken. I looked up at my saviour, and exclaimed, "Edmund!"

The white witch looked furious. She stabbed Edmund in stomach with her sword.

"Edmund!" I heard Peter's scream from a distance.

"NO!" I yelled.

Edmund fell on the ground and groaned.

Peter rushed to us, and started battling with the witch. I held Edmund in my hands with tears in my eyes.

"Oh Ed..." I said.

He said "Elena, go to Peter. He needs you."

I shook my head. "No I won't. You need me more than him!"

"Elena... Please, Peter will surely loose without you. Please go. Don't worry about me, I will be fine." Edmund said.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

He nodded. I was about to stand up when Edmund stopped me, "And Elena?"

"Yes?" I sat back down and held his head in my lap.

"I love you, sister." He said.

Tears escaped my eyes and fell on his cheek. "I love you too, li'l bro." I said and kissed his forehead.

Then I stood up and turned to Peter and Jadis, who were fighting.

However, Peter was having a bad time fighting the witch.

I aimed my arrow and prayed to the gods, "Oh Godess Athena and God Apollo, I beg you to please guide this arrow into the witch's heart."

I was about to shoot it, when my attention was captured my more Narnians coming to join the battle. I, being puzzled, looked around. Then I looked at a high ground and saw...

"Aslan!" I exclaimed in joy.

He smiled at me, then looked down at the witch, who looked up at the great lion.

"Impossible!" She said with fear evident in her eyes.

Aslan jumped on the witch, and at the same time I shot my arrow, which pierced into the witch's heart. Then Aslan bit her and turned to pieces.

"It is finished." Aslan said as he walked to Peter, who was now hugging his sisters.

"Where's Edmund?" Susan asked.

My eyes widen and I ran towards the place where I had left Edmund. He was lying on the ground, clutching his wound. A dwarf was holding an axe above him, ready to kill him.

"Edmund!" Susan and I screeched at the same time and shot our arrows at the dwarf. The dwarf fell on the ground, dead.

The three Pevensies rushed to Edmund, and Lucy gave Edmund a drop of her cordial. At first he did not respond, then suddenly he coughed and gasped, then sat up.

"When are you ever going to do as you're told!" Peter said in a shaky voice, then hugged Edmund.

I felt tears in my eyes when I saw the Pevensies. Oh I truly miss my family.

I heard a little neigh, and turned towards the white Pegasus.

"Guido!" I exclaimed, "You did a great job!"

"Thank you Boss!" He said mentally.

I laughed and hugged him. He wrapped his wings around me.

"Elena!" Lucy and Susan exclaimed.

I turned to them and they tackled me into a hug.

I laughed and released them from the hug, and frowned when I saw them crying. I looked at Edmund and Pete, who were crying too.

"I- We saw you dying..." Lucy said with a sob.

"Oh Lu... i am fine now! See? I am alive!" I said.

"Yes... but I am so sorry Elena. I should have come to help you." Susan said.

I shok my head and said "It's alright, Susan."

Then I turned to Edmund and hugged him and said "Thank you..."

He kissed my cheek and said "You're welcome!"

I chuckled, and turned to Peter, and walked to him. I shifted nervously and said "Look... i understand if you don't want me now. I mean, who would want me now? I was almost raped and-"

Peter shook my arms and said to me angrily "Don't say anything like that!"

I looked at him in shock. I never saw him this much angry! I mean yeah, I have seen him angry, but boy!

He looks like he can slaughter an entire clan in his rage!

He took a deep breath and said "Elena... you are perfect to me. Nothing can ever mar your beauty. You are the moist perfect person in this world for me, and you will always be that."

"Why?" I asked him and tilted my head.

"Because I love you." He said.

My eyes widened. I looked shocked.

He loves me?

Yay! Peter loves me!

Peter said nervously "I mean, if you don't love me, It's alright... you know I don't want to make it awkward... It's just.

I cut off his ramble by crashing my lips on his sweet lips. He instantly kissed me back. It was a sweet, gentle kiss. I pulled back from the kiss and grinned at him and said "I love you too, Peter."

His face lighted up when I said that.

Susan and Lucy exclaimed "Finally!"

Edmund came and punched Peter's arm and said "If you ever hurt her, I will personally kill you!"

I laughed and said "Thanks Eddie!"

"Don't call me that!" He said with a scowl.

I chuckled.

Lucy pointed at Guido asked, "Oh Elena, Is this a Pegasus?"

Guido snorted. I said "Yes, lucy. His name is Guido. Would you like to ride him?"

Her face lighted up. "Can I?" She asked.

Guido bowed his head and said _"_ _Boss, I would love to give Lucilita a ride."_

"Guido, she is not Lucilita. She is Lucy Pevensie." I said with a pang in my heart.

 _"_ _Oh. Sorry Boss!"_ He said.

"It's alright." I said.

"Um... Elena, who are you talking to?" Susan asked.

Oh right, they can't hear Guido's voice.

"I am talking to Guido. You can't hear him, only the children of Poseidon can hear horses." I explained.

"Oh, so what did he say?" Lucy asked.

"That he will take you to ride, Lucy!" i said.

"Yay!" Lucy said excitedly.

"I also want to ride a Pegasus!" Susan exclaimed.

"Me too." Edmund said with a pout.

I laughed and said "Guido would love to give you a trip, won't you, Guido?"

Guido nodded.

"So, you are back." I heard Aslan's voice.

I smiled and turned to my half brother.

"Aslan." I greeted him and walked to him and hugged him.

His mane tickled my skin, and I giggled.

"So, fates decided to give you a chance." Aslan said when I released him from the hug.

"Yes, they said they will take my test." Then I frowned, "What did they mean, Aslan?"

Before Aslan could answer me, a voice thundered, "DAUGHTER OF POSEIDON! WE HAVE COME TO KILL YOU!"

My eyes widened, and I turned around in fear.

My knees buckled and I looked at the two vile creatures in horror. The ones who had killed Lucilita and snatched Dawn away from me.

The white Minotaur and The Fury.


	26. Death May Be Final,But Love is Eternal

The minotaur licked his lips and said "Yum Yum! A Demigod for dinner!"

The Fury flew up in the sky around me in circles and gave me an evil grin, "We meet again, Daughter of Poseidon."

My legs felt like jelly.

 _Oh Gods! Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to piss you so much?_

"Who are you? Stay away from Elena!" Peter said as he took out his sword from the sheath.

Susan also fitted her arrow in the bow and aimed at the flying fury.

Before they could take any action, Aslan let out a little growl and said "Peter stop! This is Elena's battle."

We all turned to him and furrowed our brows. _What did he mean?_

But the look he was giving me gave me my answers. This is the test the Fates had been talking about.

I closed my eyes and cursed the fates and mustered up all my anger and courage I had hidden deep inside me.

I opened my eyes, which looked like a stormy sea, and then changed my ring back into onyx and my locket into my bow and arrows and challenged the two monsters "Come on Freaks! Let's see what you've got."

And then I yelled and charged at the minotaur.

The white minotaur was about ten feet tall and he wore a battle armor of steel. His axe was as big as his arm, and his ig black horn on the head made him look even more scary.

I slipped beneath his feets as he charged at me. Then I aimed my blue feathered arroe at his eye and hit him. The minotaur gave a fearful roar and glared at me with his one good eye, and brought his axe down on me. I dodged and jumped on his hand and stabbed my onyx into his hands. He gave a cry of pain and shook his hands. I could barely hold on the hilt of my sword to support myself, or I would have been on the ground.

I gave a cry of pain when something grabbed me by my shoulders, burying it's claws into my tanned skin. I looked up and saw the hovering black figure of the Fury.

I struggled against the grip, but the Fury buried it's claw deeper into my skin, and blood flowed out through them. I took an arrow from my sheath and stabbed at it's claws.

The Fury gave a cry of pain and I fell down on the ground and hit ita mighty impact and felt something crack inside me.

 _Oh by the Hades! I broke my ribs!_

I groaned in pain and tried to sit up. Pain shot out in my body as I held my hands on the ground to support my aching back. My eyes widened with fear as I saw the minotaur and the Fury making their way to me. I backed away from them, cowering in fear. Unbearable pain coursed in my body, and a feeling of dread settled in the pit of my stomach.

 _This is the end._

This time, I will surely die.

"I love you Percy, Tyson and Aslan; you are the best brothers I could ever ask for. I love every demigod friend of mine who had helped me in my worst times. I love you Dawn, my mother who protected me, and Lucilita, my sister who was everything for me. I love you Susan, Lucy, Edmund for loving me like a sister, and I love you Peter, from the core of my heart. I love you more than anything else in this whole world." I said as tears trickled down my cheeks and a sob escape my lips.

The Fury grinned at me and then breathed fire at me. I closed my eyes and waited for impact.

But it never came.

I opened my eyes, and gasped in shock. In front of me stood a girl of five, with brown hair and was wearing a little white frock, with armour over it. Fire reflected away in all directions as soon as it fell upon her shield.

I would have thought her as Lucy Pevensie, but the sword she held in her hand was not any ordinary sword. It was thin, light, and sharp, and had a silver hilt with pink gems decorating it. I can never mistake the sword or it's master, never ever.

The sword is Ros, the sword especially given by Aphrodite.

And that makes the sword bearer...

"Luci?" I said.

The five year old threw her shield at the Fury which made him hit the ground. She turned to me with a grin on her face.

"Elena! We meet again!" She said as she hugged me.

"Oh Luci!" I said and hugged her back, ignoring the pain in my chest.

When she released me from the hug, I gave her a look filled with confusion.

"But how? You were dead! How can you be alive, and –" I was cut short by someone's arms slipping through my waist and hugging me tight.

I turned a bit and saw black hair.

"Edmund?" I asked.

The boy looked up, and tilted his head. His black eyes looked at me with question as he released me from the awkward hug.

"Who's Edmund?" He asked.

"Nico!" I exclaimed and hugged him back. He laughed and kissed my cheek. I blushed and slapped his shoulder.

Then I looked back and forth between Nico and Lucilita, wondering what the hell is going on.

"The Ghost King retrieved me from death, for some time." Lucilita explained.

"Now my pretty ladies, if you would be kind enough to kill these stupid monsters quick so I can go back to Camp Half Blood?" Nico asked as he helped me stand up.

I bit my lip to stop myself from hissing in pain. _By Hades, it hurts like hell!_

"With Pleasure!" Lucilita said with a grin.

She probably must be the only daughter of Aphrodite who prefers fighting rather than make up.

"Which one do you take?" I asked her as I summoned onyx back to me.

"I have some unfinished business with the minotaur." Lucilita said.

"Same goes with me. But since you are my only sister, and my favourite one too, I will let you fight him." I said with a cheeky grin.

She laughed and said "The last one to defeat their opponent is a donkey!"

A laugh escaped my lips. Trust Luci to make a life and death situation seem funny.

As Lucilita ran to the minotaur with her sword in her hands, I whistled Guido. He came flying to me and said _"_ _Yo Boss! Ready for fight?"_

I grinned and ignored the ache in my chest, again. "Always." I replied as Guido soared in the clear blue sky.

I peeped down and saw The minotaur attacking with his axe on Lucilita. Lucilita countered the attack with her sword, then she used charms speak against the minotaur, which left him stunned for a moment. Then she jumped over his head and pierced her sword to it's horn, and tore it out.

The minotaur turned into yellowish dirt, and disappeared in a second. Lucilita jumped on the ground on her two legs safely, and looked up at me and gave me thumbs up.

I snapped my attention back to the Fury, who as flying in circles around me, and hissed.

I growled back, and aimed my arrow at him.

"Any Last Words, Daughter of Poseidon?" He asked as he circled me.

"Yes, Not today!" I said as I released the string and the arrow hit him in his wing. He gave a cry of pain.

The Fury glared at me, and shot a beam of fire at me. I summoned water, and shot a beam of water at him. As soon as fire and water met, steam escaped from it.

The minotaur glared at me once again, and flew towards me. I jumped from Guido's back, and jumped onto the Fury's head. Then I cut his head off his body. He gave an ear deafening roar, then turned to dust.

Gravity pulled me down to the ground. Before I could hit the ground, Guido came behind me and I found myself sitting on his back.

I sighed with relief, and as soon as I reached the ground I jumped off Guido's back and knelt down on the ground and kissed it dramatically, "Oh finally, Ground again!"

Lucilita laughed as she ran towards me and hugged me. "You did it!" She exclaimed.

"No Luci, we did it!" I said with a chuckle, then hissed in pain and dropped on the ground clutching my chest.

Peter, susan, Lucy, Edmund, and Nico rushed to us.

"Elena! What happened?" Peter asked as he knelt down beside me.

I summoned water over me, and dropped it down on me. As the water washed over my skin, it healed my broken ribs, my bruises and cuts from the battle. I sighed in relief and grinned at the crowd gathering around me.

"Nothing. I am fine!" I said.

Everyone tackled me into a hug, and it looked like a big group hug. I laughed and said "C-Can't Br-breath!"

Everyone released me at once and gave me a sheepish look.

I stood up and introduced the Pevensies to Lucy and Nico.

"Nico, Luci, this is Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy, my good friends. I pointed at each one of them. Then I turned to The Pevensie's and said, "Guys, this is Nico, Son of Hades, and Lucilita, Daughter of Aphrodite!"

Lucy and Lucilita stared at each other. The other three Pevensies and Nico stared back and forth between them.

"Hell, these two look so alike!" Nico exclaimed.

"We can be twins!" Lucilita said with a squeal.

"Yes! That's an awesome idea!" Lucy said.

I grinned and turned around to find Aslan, and saw him walking away. Well, I can talk to him later.

I turned to Nico as he said, "Uh... We should go. Father will kill me if he knows I brought her here."

He took Lucilita's hand and started walking away.

"Wait!" I said as I ran to him. Lucilita turned to me, and I hugged her.

"I will miss you!" I said.

"I will miss you too!" She said

She wiped the tears which rolled down m cheeks and said "Elena?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Sing my favourite song for me one last time. Please?" She said with a cute pout.

I smiled and started singing-

 _ **"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,  
not a footprint to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.  
Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried.  
Don't let them in, don't let them see.  
Be the good girl you always have to be.  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.  
Well, now they know!**_

 _ **Let it go, let it go!  
Can't hold it back any more.  
Let it go, let it go!  
Turn away and slam the door.  
I don't care what they're going to say.  
Let the storm rage on.  
The cold never bothered me anyway.**_

 _ **It's funny how some distance,  
makes everything seem small.  
And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all  
It's time to see what I can do,  
to test the limits and break through.  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me.  
I'm free!**_

 _ **Let it go, let it go.  
I am one with the wind and sky.  
Let it go, let it go.  
You'll never see me cry.  
Here I'll stand, and here I'll stay.  
Let the storm rage on.**_

 _ **My power flurries through the air into the ground.  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back; the past is in the past!**_

 _ **Let it go, let it go.  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn.  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand, in the light of day.**_

 _ **Let the storm rage on!  
The cold never bothered me anyway..."**_

(This song is 'Let it go' by Demi Lovato.)

By the time I had stopped singing, I noticed that Lucilita wasn't there. Nor was Nico. I frowned as I turned around in circles frantically.

With a sob I dropped down on the ground and wrapped my arms around me.

I looked up at he sky, and saw a cloud passing by the blue sky. My mind tricked me as I imagined Luci's sweet face.

The wind blew my hair, and it seemed as if it was whispering me in Luci's voice.

"Death may be final, but the love we share while living is eternal."


	27. Queen Of The Waves

"My Liege, Are you sure?" Mr. Tumnus asked me for like a thousandth time.

I rolled my eyes and said "Honestly Mr. Tumnus, if I hadn't known you, I'd have thought that you don't want to be the one to coronate the Pevensie's. But since I know you and that too very well thanks to Lucy, I know that you are just very very nervous. I have told you Mr. Tumnus, and I will tell you again, I am not offended with you. Instead, I am glad that I am not the one to place those crowns on their heads."

"But My Liege-" He tried to argue, but the sounds of trumpets stopped him.

We both looked up towards the grand gates as they opened, revealing Aslan with Susan and Lucy on one side and Peter and Edmund on another. They looked so beautiful and happy, and even I felt my spirits lift up.

Slow music floated in the air as they slowly walked up towards us. Mr. Tumnus gave me a bow and walked down the steps and smiled at the Pevensies.

When my eyes locked up with Peter, I felt his eyes widening and his jaw dropped. I giggled and blushed a bit and looked down. I can't deny that I looked beautiful, thanks to the dryads.

I was wearing a very light pink gown with half sleeves. The material was softer that anything I had ever known. I wore pink slippers, which were made up of glass. My hair was wavy, and felt so silky at touch. I wore a pink pearl necklace, and the dryads had put a crown of small pink flowers on my head. The outfit makes my skin glow like moonlight. This strange feeling I had after getting ready was... magical.

I smiled as the Pevensies stood at the steps.

I nodded to them and gestured them to come up. They walked forward and stood beside their respective thrones.

Aslan turned to me and nodded. I turned to Mr. Beaver and said "Bring forth the crowns!"

Mr. And Mrs. Beaver and Mr. Tumnus walked forward with the crowns.

"To the Glistening Eastern sea I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant." Aslan said and turned to mr. Tumnus as he picked up a silver crown and placed it on Lucy's head.

I also noticed him giving a bright smile to Lucy, which she gladly returned.

"To the Great Western Woods, I give you King Edmund the Just." Aslan declared, and soon Mr. Tumnus placed a silver crown on his head.

"To the radiant southern sun, I give you Queen Susan the Gentle." Aslan said, and then Mr. Tumnus placed a golden crown on Susan's head.

"To the clear northern skies, King Peter the Magnificent." Aslan said and a golden crown was placed on Peter's head.

Aslan said "Once a King or Queen of Narnia-"

"Always a King Or Queen." I finished for him.

We shared a smile, and then turned to the people as they chorused together

"Long Live King Peter!"

"Long live Queen Susan!"

"Long live King Edmund!"

"Long Live Queen Lucy!"

Aslan roared, and that silenced the shouts.

"We are not done yet, Narnians." Aslan said and turned to me. The Pevensies, who were sitting on their thrones now, looked at us in a curious manner.

Well, this was a supposed to be a surprise to them.

I took a deep breath, and shook changed my lapis lazuli ring into onyx, and my locket into my bow and arrows. I know I must be looking quite ridiculous with weapons.

I walked towards Aslan and did a curtsy to him, then turned to the people.

Aslan declared, "To the winds that blow freely from North, south, east and west, I give you Lady Elena the Protector, and the Queen of Waves."

I looked around nervously in the hall, and looked down disappointedly. There was no sound, no clapping, no nothing.

Just a pin drop silence.

They must hate me so much.

I told Aslan it was a bad idea!

I turned to walk away, but soon, I heard the loud choruses of people as they said

"Long Live Lady Elena! Long Live the Queen Of the waves!"

I smiled brightly, and felt some tears rolled down my cheeks. Funny thing, Isn't it? I am just so happy that tears are coming out of my eyes. But these are the tears of happiness.

Aslan smiled at me and then turned to everyone in the room and said "Let the celebration begin."

The people cheered and soon started enjoying the party.

I changed back my weapons into the former ring and locket, and walked to Aslan. He turned to me and asked "Are you really sure you want to come with me?"

"Yes, I am hundred and one percent sure. I will come with you to your country." I answered.

There was a tap on my shoulder, and I turned and saw Peter standing there with a bright smile.

He gave me a bow and said "My Lady Would you like to dance with me?"

My eyes twinkled with joy. I curtsied to him and said "Of Course, My King!" I placed my hand over his, and he led us to the dance floor.

He placed his other hand over my waist, and pulled me closer. I placed my free hand over his shoulder.

"You look beautiful today, Elena, though you always do. But today, you look, drop dead gorgeous!" He said.

"Was that a compliment?" I asked mischievously.

He laughed and said "Yes, My Lady. Though I must say, your title is quite unique."

"Why? You jealous?" I teased him.

He chuckled and said "Why would I?"

"Because your title is too Boring and too long! But mine is unique!" I said.

He kissed my cheek and said "Just like you."

I blushed and looked into his deep blue eyes. He leaned in and our lips met. I moaned and deepened the kiss.

I pulled back, and glanced over his shoulder and saw Aslan giving me a look.

It's time.

I looked back to Peter and said nervously, "Uh... Peter?"

"Hmm?" He said as he leaned in to kiss me again, but I placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back a little.

He raised his brow. I took a deep breath and said "I am going with Aslan to his country."

"Wha-what? Why?" He asked.

"To meet my Mom. Aslan said she is there, and gave me a chance to meet my real mother Ariana Porter. You know that I can't deny him, because I really want to meet her." I said.

"But what about me? About us? About Narnia?" He asked.

"I will come back Peter, I promise. We will meet again." I said.

"And what about Susan, Edmund and Lucy? Do they know?" He asked.

I nodded and said "Yes."

His shoulders slumped and he said "We will see each other again, right?"

I nodded and smiled weakly at him. "Yes, we will."

Then I leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss. Then I kissed his cheek, and then rushed to Aslan.

"Let's go." I said.

***Lucy's p.o.v.:***

I was standing on a balcony, when I saw Aslan walking away on the beach. A girl was walking beside him. She had long, wavy black hair and was wearing a light pink gown.

"We will see them again." I heard a voice.

I turned a little, and saw Mr. Tumnus, he stood beside me and glanced down at the beach.

"When?" I asked as I looked down.

"In time... you mustn't press him. After all, he is a tame lion." Mr. Tumnus said.

"And Elena?" I said as my voice croaked.

"Waves can never be tamed. They are wild, and would do what their heart desires." Mr. Tumnus said.

"No, but... they're good..." I trailed off.

Mr. Tumnus took out a white hankie, and said "Here, I think you need this more than I do."

I took it, and looked down at the beach, and saw them gone. I cried softly as I looked up at the setting sun.

I may never see them again.

 **A/n: Hello everyone! Missed me? Anyways, just so you now I miss your reviews. So please, please, please, with cherry on top, pretty please give me a review?**

 **Oh by the way, to my good friend** **Vicky Tzalachani: I am so glad you liked the previous chapter! Hope you like this chapter too!**


	28. Spare Oom?

**A/n: Hi Everyone! Just wanted to tell you that one more chapters and then this story will come to an end! So, I'd love to hear from you all!**

 **Vicky Tzalachani: Your Welcome! And Elena is not dead, I know only dead people can visit Aslan's country, but give her a break, she's a demigod. She isn't mortal, well, not exactly, but i think you got my point. Aslan has to cut some slack for his sister, right?**

 **DippedInVinegar: Hii, thank you so much for liking this story and commenting. And just so you know, the squeal will definitely be up as soon as this story is completed. Do you think you're ready for the squeal?**

***Elena's p.o.v.:***

"And then Diggory slipped on the mud, and he was dirty from head to toe! Polly and I had a good laugh of it, and we had teased him for it for days!" My mom, Ariana joked.

I laughed along with her. "Wow mom! Your childhood sounds fun! You know onceI put bugs in Percy's bed, and the whole night he complained that something was tickling him. The next day when he woke up, he saw the bugs in the daylight and chased me all around in the camp, screaming that I will pay for it!"

She laughed along with me. "Oh My Elena, I don't think I have ever laughed this much. You surely must have been a troublemaker!"

"Like mother like daughter." I said with a teasing tone.

She smacked my arm and said "Oh Hush up! I wasn't that much of a troublemaker."

"Yeah yeah, as you say." I said with an eye roll.

She gasped dramatically and said "I really wasn't!"

"You lie too much, mommy." I teased her.

She laughed and said "An old habit of mine."

I snapped my fingers and pointed at her and said "Aha! You agreed that you are a troublemaker!"

She held up her hands and said "You caught me!"

We tried to keep a stern expression, but failed miserably.

 _Oh Gods! I never knew my Mom was so fun!_

I don't know how much time it has been since I came to Aslan's country, but it felt as if I have been here for quite a long time. Time has no influence in Aslan's country. It's such a happy and peaceful place. I am glad that my Mom enjoys it a lot.

My Mom, Ariana Porter, is quite pretty. She has black hair which is so long that it comes up to her hips. Her eyes are light brown, and her complexion is fair. She can give the children of Aphrodite a run for their money. I never knew my Mom is so beautiful. I am nothing as compared to her.

But her outer beauty stands nowhere in comparison to her inner beauty. She is kind, brave, sweet, sarcastic, gentle and above all, she has a heart of gold.

 _It's as if she has come straight out of fairy tale!_

I looked up at my Mom and saw her glancing at someone over my shoulder. I turned and shrieked in surprise, and placed my hand over my chest, trying to control my racing heart.

"Aslan! You stupid brother of mine! What were you trying to do, sneaking up on me and all? Are you trying to kill me?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes.

He let out a laugh.

Mom gasped and said "No one talks to Aslan like that!"

I rolled my eyes and said "Aslan is my brother. I can insult him in whatever way I can. Isn't it, brother dearest?"

He chuckled and said "Of course my sister. Now get up, we have some talking to do."

I whined like a three year old and pouted "No... I wanna be lazy and enjoy this lovely weather!"

"Elena!" My mom said sternly.

"Alright alright! Jeez woman, you surely know how to intimidate me, Mommy." I joked as I stood up.

My Mom gave me a look, which made me roll my eyes.

"After you, my lord." I gave him a mock curtsy.

Aslan laughed and started walking away. I stood up and glanced back at my Mom, who was glaring me. I stuck my tongue out, and when she smacked my head, I quickly ran up to Aslan, rubbing my head.

"Ow man! That woman's hands are made of stone! She gave me a concussion!" I joked.

Aslan chuckled and then lead me to a cliff. It gave a beautiful view of Narnia. Aslan had told me that this is the place where he can look over Narnia. He even allowed me to come here any time I want to.

I wonder why he brought me here.

"Elena, do you know how much time passed away since you came with me to my country?" he asked me.

I tapped my chin and said "Hm... I dunno."

He sighed and said "According to narnian timeline, it has been fifteen years since the coronation."

My jaw dropped. "FIFTEEN YEARS! What? How? If it really has been fifteen years, why didn't I grow old?"

"As I told you, time has no influence here. That's why your age paused for the time you were here." He answered.

Suddenly a thought struck me.

"If it has really been fifteen years, then Percy must have gotten old. He must have married Annabeth. Wait... Aslan, does he have any children? Who is his children's mother? Annabeth, or someone else?" I asked him.

He laughed and said "Elena, it has just been a few days in the world you are from."

I opened my mouth to ask him another question, but he beat me to it.

"And before you ask, I must tell you that it has just been mere seconds in Diggory's mansion." He said.

I frowned.

So he means to say that while the time has no influence here, In Narnia it has been fifteen years I left, while in the world I time travelled it has been seconds, and in my world it has been days?

I shook my head and said "The concept for timelines of different worlds is far beyond the point where I can understand it."

He laughed.

I rolled my eyes and said "What do you want to say, Aslan? I am sure you didn't bring me here to give me a lecture on Time?"

His eyes turned a bit sad as he said "Elena, it's time for you to go back."

I blinked my eyes several times.

"What?" I asked.

"Your time has ended here, Elena. You need to go back." He said.

I backed off a step and said "No Aslan, you can't be serious! I can't leave Narnia, or your country! For the last two years, I was a living corpse. But Narnia gave me back my life, by letting me meet Luci and Mom. And now you expect me to leave all the good things happened to me? Maybe I am being silly and selfish but I won't leave."

He took a step towards me and said "Elena... This is not my decision. It is what Zeus has decided."

My anger flared. "Zeus? The God of sky and lightening? Why does he want me back? Wasn't he the one who wanted me dead?!" I asked.

"Your presence here is altering Time and spaces of other worlds. You need to go, Elena."

My knees buckled as I dropped on the ground. A sob escaped my lips.

"So, this is it? I will never come back to Narnia?" I asked.

"Who said that to you?" He asked with an amusing twinkle in his eyes.

I tilted my head and gave him a questioning look.

He said "Look behind you."

I turned my head and saw something lying on the ground.

"A... book?" I asked as I stared at the bok.

I just have one word to say for it.

 _It was beautiful._

The book had a golden cover. There was a blue trident mark in the centre of the book. On the book there was something written in Greek.

"Back To Narnia." I translated it and touched the golden letters carved in Greek, and then looked up at Aslan.

He explained "This book will create a portal which will bring you back to Narnia when Narnia needs you again."

"How will this book work?" I asked eagerly.

"This book won't open unless it is opened by magic. Only magic can open it." He said.

I clutched the book at my heart and looked up at Aslan.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked.

"Of course you will." He said. "And now, it's time to depart. Goodbye, Elena." He said and breathed on me.

"Goodbye aslan." I said as my vision blurred and darkness surrounded me.

Winds started blowing at a great speed and I felt a strange warmth surrounding me.

***Peter's p.o.v.:***

Susan, Lucy and I laughed as we saw that Edmund didn't catch up with us.

"Where's Edmund?" I asked as I trotted back my horse.

Susan rolled her eyes and said "Must have got tired."

We found Edmund some distance away. He was sitting on his horse and was talking to his horse.

"Come on Ed! What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just catching my breath." Edmund said.

 _Wrong thing to say, Ed. The girls will now tease you to death._

Lucy said "What did he say, Susan?"

"You girls stay at castle, while I myself go and catch the stag." Susan said as she mimicked Edmund.

I laughed along with both my sisters. Something shiny caught my eye, and I looked up.

 _What is it? A pole?_

"What is it?" I asked as I got down and walked nearing the pole thing. Susan, Lucy and Edmund got down their horses too, and followed me.

It was quite long, and somewhat looked familiar.

"It seems like a dream." Susan said.

"Or a dream of a dream." Lucy said. "Spare Oom."

Oh yes, Spare Oom. Mr. Tumnus had told us once that when he fist met Lucy she had said that she came from spare Oom.

I turned when I saw Lucy running away.

"Not Again." I muttered as I followed her. Susan and Edmund followed me.

"Come on!" we heard Lucy yell.

"She's always running off." Ed muttered.

I chuckled.

 _That's not the first time she ran away._

As we followed Lucy, I realised that the space is getting compact, and I realised that the tree branches got longer, thicker, and we tripped on them as we tried to catch up with Lucy.

"These aren't branches….." I said as I realised that the branches has somehow gone...softer?

"These are coats." Lucy said.

Memories started flooding into my mind, as I felt someone's foot on my foot.

"Susan you're on my foot!"

"No that's Edmund!"

"Move over!"

"Stop shoving!"

"Stop it!"

"Get off my toe."

"I am not on your toe!"

Suddenly, a door opened, and we fell on solid ground with a THUD! I looked around as I recognised the room.

It's the Spare room.

We looked at each other and realised that we were not in Narnia anymore. We were back in our world. We were not adults anymore. We were children again.

"Oh there you are. What were you doing there in the wardrobe?"

We looked up and saw Professor Diggory looking at us with a strange twinkle in his eyes.

"You won't believe us if we told you, sir." I said as I got up, and then helped others to get up.

"Try me." Professor said with a wink as he threw the ball at us. I caught it with ease and stared at it.

The Professor turned to go away, then said, "Oh, by the way, do you know where Elena is?"

We all gasped.

"We forgot all about her!" Susan said.

"Where is she?" Edmund asked.

"She was with Aslan, Isn't it? She must still be in Narnia!" Lucy muttered.

"Or maybe she is back in her world." I mumbled.

Everyone stared at me.

"What?" Edmund asked me.

I looked up at them and said "What if she has gone back to her world?"

"No, she said she would meet us again." Lucy said.

"Elena won't leave us." Edmund said.

"What are you talking about?" Professor Diggory asked.

We looked at each other, then looked down.

"Where is Elena?" He asked sternly.

"Did anyone call my name?" I heard an angelic voice.

Our heads snapped up to the doorway and we saw a black haired girl leaning against the doorway. Her blue eyes were a little sad, yet they looked beautiful. She was still wearing the pants and shirt from that day we stumbled in Narnia, not that I am complaining.

I am just glad she is here.

"Elena!" We all yelled and tackled her in a group hug.

She hugged us back and said-

"I missed you guys a lot."


	29. Let's Go Home, Elena

**A/n: Hii Everyone! Just so you know, this is the last chapter of this story. After this, you can read the squeal if you want. And, Ooh! I wanted to tell you that I have updated another story, Ya know, same Pj and Narnia crossover. It's quite funny, not dark themed like this one. And it's called- 'Daughter Of Lightning'. Try it out, pease?**

 **Oh, and to my lovely reviewer Vicky Tazalachani: Hii there! Missing Elena and gang already? Well, the squeal is right up!**

 **So without wasting further time, Off ya go!**

I let my fingers wander over the piano keys freely, as tears trickled down my cheeks.

 _"_ _I've cried enough tears to see my own reflection in them_  
 _And then it was clear  
I can't deny  
I really missed him  
To think that I was wrong  
I guess you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
Pain is just a consequence of love  
I'm saying sorry for the sake of us_  
 _He wasn't my everything 'til we were nothing_  
 _And it's taken me a lot to say  
And now that he's gone, my heart is missing something  
So it's time to push my pride away_  
 _'Cause you are, you are, you are my everything_  
 _You are, you are, you are my everything_  
 _I know you're not far, but I still can't handle all the distance_  
 _You're traveling with my heart,  
I hope this is a temporary feeling  
'Cause it's too much to bear without you  
When I lose sight, ain't lookin'  
If I go tomorrow, just know I'm yours  
'Cause what we got is worth fighting for_  
 _'Cause you were, you were my everything 'til we were nothing_  
 _And it's taken me a lot to say  
And now that you're gone, my heart is missing something  
So it's time to push my pride away_  
 _You are, you are, you are my everything_  
 _You are, you are, you are my everything_  
 _You are, you are, you are my everything"_  
 _-(_ My Everything by Ariana Grande. Hope you like it!)

I stared at my hands, which were shaking so badly. I looked at the sheets of my newly composed song, and the lyrics looked to me like some symbols of lightning bolts. I growled as Anger boiled in me. I took the stupid sheets in my hand and tore them apart and threw them in air. They flew down around me, messing my hair and and dirtying the room.

I hated Zeus for having that much control in my life! It's all because of him that we all were all back here, and not in Narnia.

 _Stupid God of Sky and Lightening!  
_  
Of course, I didn't tell anyone about it. The Pevensies think that Aslan sent them back, which is more or less true. But not entirely true.

Someone placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned a bit to see it was Peter.

He gave me a sad look. I break into a sob and tackled him into a hug.

"Why? Oh Why did he just made me go?!" I asked him.

He did not complain as I bawled my eyes out. When I ran out of tears, I sniffled and looked up from my piano seat at him. He sat down next to me on piano seat and said "Come on, let's go down. Everyone's waiting for you."

I nodded and got up with him. We both walked silently downstairs.

That's just how it has been going like for days. None of us bicker at all. We were always silent, always staring off in space. We would do chores to distract ourselves, but that did not help much. Mrs. Macready even commented that we must have gone sick, especially me.

"What has happened to you, my dear? You always seem so sad and reserved nowadays, and you don't eat properly and are always in a daze. Did someone hurt you?" She had asked.

"Mrs. Macready, I am fine." I had said.

The look on her face was so not convincing.

 _Who wanted to convince her, anyway?  
_  
I shook my head to break out of my musings as I descended downstairs. I smelled something delicious, and made my way to the kitchen, where I saw Susan, Lucy, Edmund and Professor Diggory bustling around the kitchen.

I raised my brow and asked, "What are you lot doing here? Where's Mrs. Macready?"

"She has gone to the town for some work." Diggory said.

"Oh, okay." I said and picked up some cutlery and laid them on the dining table. Suddenly, the bell rang.

"I'll get it!" I said and rushed to the door.

"Must be Mrs. Macready." I muttered as I opened the door and gasped when I saw the people standing outside.

"I promised I will come to get you, Elena." He said with a smile.

"P-Percy?" I said.

"Glad to know you didn't forget me." He joked.

I tackled him into a hug.

"I missed you sooooo much!" I said.

Percy chuckled as he hugged me back.

"Aw... and I thought you missed me." Someone said.

I released Percy from hug and peeped over his shoulder and saw...

"ANNABETH!" I yelled and ushed Percy away, and hugged Annabeth. Annabeth laughed and Percy pouted.

"Told ya seaweed brain, she loves me more." Annabeth teased and stuck out her tongue at Percy.

Percy feigned hurting expression and said "I am hurt, Elena. You hurt me. I thought you loved me more."

I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek and said "I love you more than anything else i this whole world, Seaweed brain!"

He laughed and said "I know, my favourite sister!"

I said "Percy! I am your only sister!"

He ruffled my head and said "I know, El!"

I dragged Percy and Annabeth in and said "Come on in, I'd like you to meet my new friends!"

"Elena, who was it?" Professor Diggory called from the kitchen.

"No Professor!" I said, "Come here, everyone! There's someone I'd like you to meet!"

I heard footsteps, and soon Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy and Professor Diggory walked in the hall.

"Guys, this is my half brother Percy, and his girlfriend Annabeth." I said.

"I am not his girlfriend!" Annabeth said with a pout.

I laughed and said "Whatever, wise girl!"

"Nice to meet you two." Professor Diggory said.

"You look just like me." Susan said as she stared at Annabeth in awe.

"Kind of." Anabeth replied back.

Edmund waved at them. Peter gave them a smile and said "Hi."

Percy narrowed his eyes at him and nodded stiffly. I wonder what's up with him.

Lucy suealed at said, "You are Percy? Percy Jackson?! Oh By Aslan's mane! I always wanted to meet you!" Then she rushed to him and hugged him.

Percy smiled at Lucy, and then turned to me and said "This is Lucy Pevensie, right?"

I nodded. He looked down at her and said "Wow! She really looks just like Lucilita."

Annabeth gave me a wary look, as if I'd burst into tears just by Luci's name. But she was shocked when I didn't.

Instead, I gave him a smile and nodded enthusiastically and said, "Yes, that's Lucy."

Then I pointed at others and said "That's Professor Diggory, Edmund, Susan and peter."

Annabeth waved at them, but Percy openly glared at Peter.

"Seaweed brain, it's not right to glare at anyone for no reason." I snapped at him.

"No reason? Elena, he insulted you!" He exclaimed.

Everyone gasped. "What? When?" I asked him.

When did Peter insult me?

Percy answered, "Didn't you IM me and told me that he blamed you to be the reason for Luci's demise?"

I stared at him. _That thing was like, an eternity ago._

But of course, Percy didn't knew it.

"Percy, i forgave him a long time ago." I said.

He scoffed and said "But I didn't."

"Doesn't matter to me." I said.

"Elena, you-" Before he could snap at me, I changed the topic.

"By the way, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"We are here to bring you back home." Percy said.

 _What?_  
 _  
No!_

"What? What do you mean?" I asked frantically.

"Everyone is missing you back at the camp. Come on, we don't have much time. Nico said he can't keep the portal open for a longer time." Annabeth said.

"But I don't wanna go!" I said as tears threatened to spill out of my eyes.

Percy and Annabeth shared a look. "What?" They said in unison.

"I can't leave them! This is my home now. I- I just can't." I said.

"I won't let you live with that boy under the same roof." Percy said to me in a stern voice.

"I love him Percy. You can't expect me to stay away from him!" I said.

"What?" Annabeth said.

"When?" Percy asked.

"How?"

"During my quest." I said.

"Huh?" Percy said and shared a look with Annabeth.

"Quest?" They both said in unison.

I nodded.

"We can talk about it later, Elena. We need to go now. Mr. D will kill us if we are late anyhow. The big three had said to bring you ASAP." Percy said.

"Screw Dionysus and screw the big three! Why are they so cruel to me?" I yelled.

Annabeth placed a hand on my shoulder and said "Elena, you don't have any choice. Your tantrum will only piss off the gods even more."

I sighed and said "Annabeth, my bag is upstairs."

She nodded and quickly ran upstairs. I turned to my friends, and shook hands with Professor and shook hands with him.

"I hope I will see you again, My Liege." He said with a little bow.

I nodded and said "I think so."

Then I hugged Susan.

I am gonna miss you." She said with a sob.

"Same here." I said as I bit my lip.

I turned to Edmund who said "Do you really have to go?"

I shrugged and said "I wished I could stay with you, Lil bro."

He kissed my cheek and said "Take care."

I joked, "I can try. You know I am danger prone."

He chuckled. I turned to Lucy, and for the second time in m life, I felt my heart break into a million pieces.

Her eyes were red, her cheeks flushed, and tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Lucy, I-" I tried to say something, but she interrupted me.

"Promise me you will come back." She asked.

I took a deep breath and said "I promise on river styx, Lucy, We will meet again."

A spark occurred on the ground as soon as I promised on river styx.

Lucy gave me a weak smile and hugged me and said "I will wait for you."

I smiled at her and turned to Peter.

"Elena, can't you stay? I mean, I-"

I interrupted him by crashing my lips on his.

He kissed me back. After a minute or two, we gasped for air.

"You talk too much, pevensie." I joked.

He chuckled and kissed me again.

I savoured every moment of the kiss. Who knows how long it would take for Aslan to call me back?

"I packed her bag." Annabeth said as she walked down with my bag.

I sighed and said "So, this is it. I hope to meet you all again. Don't forget me, please?"

Peter said, "We can't, even if we want to."

I smiled. I felt a tug at my hands. I looked at Percy who said, "Come on! Nico will throw a fit if we are late!"

I nodded, and turned to the Pevensies and Professor Diggory.

"Bye!" I said, and walked out of the door with Percy and Annabeth. As soon as we walked out of the door, a sudden darkness surrounded us, and I felt a tug at my heart. My head was spinning, and my stomach churned.

Suddenly, the darkness faded, and I found myself standing in front of the camp Half Blood Hill.

"By Hades name! I thought you guys got stuck or something!" I heard Nico's familiar voice, who was leaning against a tree.

I did not reply to his comment, instead I puked out all the contents of my stomach. The three other demigods scrunched their noses.

After retching, I wiped my mouth with a handkerchief, and turned to Percy, Annabeth and Nico and glared at them and said "Next time, I'd appreciate it very much if you would give me some warning."

"And... the bitch is back." Nico said with a smile.

$$$

"This party tonight is for the return of our beloved Demigod- Elena!" Chiron, the centaur declared, and the demigods cheered.

I smiled at others. Everyone seems so happy, except me.

I am so crossed with the gods. _I really hate them._

Travis and Connor Stoll, the sons of Hermes or the troublemaker twins as what I call them, jumped up on the stage and snatched the mike from Chiron. I watched in amusement as Chiron shook his head and walked down the stage.

Travis and connor said-

"So, at this-"

"Special occasion,-"

"We would like to call-"

"Elena to tell us about her Quest!"

The demigods cheered, and yelled- "Elena! Elena!"

"Come on El! People are waiting to hear you out!" thalia said as she dragged me up on the stage.

One of the twins brought up a chair on the stage and put it in the center of the stage. The troublemaker twins gave me a mock bow and said "Come on My lady-"

"-Your throne awaits you!"

I laughed and walked to the chair.

"why, thank you My Lords!" I said with a mock curtsy.

I heard many chuckles from the crowd.

I sat down on the chair. The twins kindly gave me the mike, and then yelled to everyone-

"It's story time!"

Everyone sat down on the grassy floor in Indian style.

I looked up at the night sky, and saw many stars twinkling, as if winking to me. I saw a few stars forming Aslan's face, I almost imagined him saying to me, "Be happy, my sister. We will meet soon."

I smiled an turned to the demigods, who were looking at me with curiosity, waiting for me to start telling them about my quest.

I started- "My Quest started the moment I step foot outside Camp half Blood..."

$$$END OF BOOK 1$$$

 **A/n: Thanks for reading the story! You can try the squeal too, it's by the title- Prince Caspian and Aslan's Half Sister!**


End file.
